Feeling the Wickedness
by Kirsche
Summary: Nuestros pilares son los huesos de los muertos, su piel tapiza nuestras paredes y su sangre alimenta a nuestra prole. Somos aquellos que nos levantamos sobre la maldad, la oscuridad y el dolor ¡Inclínate! Ante siniestra familia, de los PotterxEvans.
1. El Fruto del Mal

Capitulo 1: El Fruto del Mal

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Hasta en su lecho rumia sus maldades;   
se obstina en el camino que no es bueno,  
no renuncia al mal.  
(Salmo 36) _

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Maligno.

Todo lo que hacía su familia era sumamente maligno, nadie se atrevía a decir lo contrario. Toda la comunidad mágica decía que los "negocios" de la familia Potter eran absolutamente y siniestramente malignos.

El cristal crujió estruendosamente con la caída del rayo. Los halos de blanca luz repiquetearon aquí y allá, pero la claridad apenas si perduró unos segundos, dejando vislumbrar el color verdoso del cuarto. Giró la cabeza y esperó a que todo volviera a ser completamente negro.

Sí, él pertenecía a la oscuridad; él era el hijo de la maldad, el terror y la crueldad. Todos decían su apellido en susurros. Murmuraban las letras de su apellido por lo bajo y con temor; no fueran a invocar al demonio. ¡.¿Pero que sabían ellos del verdadero demonio?.!

Nada, ellos no sabían absolutamente nada. Estaban muy equivocados si creían que por susurrar su nombre o apellido, se salvarían de éste demonio. Pues él era el fruto de la eterna oscuridad, por su sangre corría la más terrible oscuridad.

Unos decían que ellos eran la estirpe de la maldad, otros rumoreaban que provenía de una familia de asesinos, algunos aseguraban que era el linaje de la magia negra, y otros tantos sugerían que eran los más grandes aliados de "Quien-Tú-Sabes". Todos rumoreaban, nadie se atrevía a dar pruebas irrefutables; porque nunca las encontrarían.

El Ministerio de Magia les vigilaba constantemente, deseando atraparles, deseando tener en sus manos alguna prueba para enviarles a Azkaban. Sobre todo ese tal Eduard Freeman, quien desde hacía varios años se encontraba en la caza de los integrantes de la familia Potter-Evans.

Si estuvieran en tiempos tranquilos, aquella caza no sería mal vista, quizás hasta sería la comidilla de la semana. Sin embargo se encontraban en medio de una guerra contra el mago más oscuro del siglo XX. Y estar persiguiendo a una familia que pese a tener cimientos crueles y sanguinarios, nunca se habían visto prueba alguna de que en la actualidad siguieran cometiendo tremendas acciones. Rumores, chismes había por montones. Muertes de gente de la comunidad mágica eran achacados a los Potter, sin embargo eran menos usuales que las muertes adjudicadas a Lord Voldemort. Y todas aquellas acusaciones, siempre provenían de un partidario de Eduard Freeman; el antiguo Ministro de Magia, aquel que trató de llevar a Azkaban al señor Potter y su esposa, y fracasó estrepitosamente.

Esa anécdota pese a ya tener sus años, seguía tan fresca en la memoria de la comunidad mágica que parecía que apenas el día de ayer había sucedido. Los chicos de hoy crecían con aquella historia siendo contada de tan diversas y diferentes formas, que más bien parecía un mito. Unos decían que todo había iniciado porque la mayor de las Evans había pactado con el lado oscuro y a causa de ello había comenzando a asesinar a millones de gentes; cosa imposible pues el Reino Unido habría desaparecido por completo hace mucho tiempo. Otros decían que era una antigua riña entre el señor Potter y Eduard Freeman, lo que había iniciado todo aquel lio; algo que tenía que ver con unos tomates carnívoros. Las familias de Sangre Pura que no estaban de lado del Lord Oscuro, afirmaban que era porque Eduard trató de salvar al señor Potter de las garras de la infernal primogénita de los Evans. Las familias partidarias del Lord Oscuro, afirmaban que era porque el señor Freeman no soportó que el señor Potter se aliará con la horrorosa Evans, pues esa alianza sólo estaba destinada a arrebatarle su puesto como Ministro de Magia. Y cada una de estas versiones, tenía su propia versión; más bien parecía que uno estaba ante el debate de la correcta interpretación de las Sagradas Escrituras. Sin embargo todos concordaban en algo; esa familia era muy peligrosa.

—¿Qué opinas primo? —preguntó el joven que recargaba su espalda en el sillón de cuero.

Miró al chico rubio sentado frente así, muy vagamente.

—Eres aburrido Draco.

Draco se enderezó y torció los labios con un gesto de desdén.

—Es una magnífica oportunidad...

—Para embolsarte un merito —le cortó secamente—. Pero olvidas que tú a mi no me agradas, eres una molestia.

La capa de escudo verde se bamboleó junto a su dueño velozmente, quien se puso de pie.

—¡Recuerda mis palabras, acabarás como tu madre!

La mirada verde del chico centello.

—Entonces será un fin digno —contestó firmemente.

El rojo furia ascendió velozmente por la faz del joven rubio de ojos grises. —Ella también se negó a escuchar a su familia. Y acabó con él idiota de tu padre... —Draco cerró su boca inmediatamente, al verse amenazado por la varita de su primo.

—Tan cobarde como tu progenitor —comentó el joven casualmente—. Tío Lucy siempre me ha parecido una linda muñequita; como tú. De tal palo, tal astilla. Mi padre nunca se ha equivocado al decir, que los Malfoy son unas lindas nenas rubias oxigenas unineuronales.

—¡Potter! —escupió Draco con desprecio.

—Silencio Draky. Una palabra más y no me importará pasar varios meses en detención por darte unas largas vacaciones en San Mungo.

Draco se sentó lo más erguido posible, para salvaguardar un poco de su dignidad.

—Escucha muy bien, pues no quiero volver a decírtelo: no me interesan tus propuestas. Diecisiete años conociéndonos y no es posible que aún no aprendas la lección. Tú y yo, jamás seremos iguales.

—¿Ni siquiera cambiarías de opinión si eso ayudara a tu familia?

Entrecerró sus parpados el chico de ojos verdes, como si deseara sacarle la verdad a Draco a travesando sus pensamientos.

—Se que no aprecias a Kali, pero ¿Qué hay de Demian o Favian? . ¿Ellos tampoco te importan, Harry?

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios del joven Potter. —No eres muy inteligente.

—Kali sería una buena aliada, después de todo.

—Draco, Draco, Draco —suspiró Harry cansinamente—. Ve a tu cuarto e invéntate un plan más imaginativo; no caeré ante sus redes tan fácilmente. Y dile a Dudley que deje de molestar a Ginny. En verdad, la próxima vez que lo vea haciendo el tonto con ella, le devuelvo sus orejas y cola de cerdo.

Draco bufó. —¿Te molesta que se acerque a tu novia traidora?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —No tengo que darte explicaciones Draco.

—Ni siquiera has sido capaz de darle un besito.

—Draco —dijo Harry—. Busca alguien que satisfaga mejor tus necesidades, claramente Parkinson no las cubre completamente. A ver si con eso dejas de estar inventando cosas.

Harry dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar, tan tranquilamente como había llegado.

—Mándale mis saludos a tu sangre sucia favorita —se despidió Draco con malicia.

—¿Tanto miedo te da acercarte a ella Draco? —El chico rubio tensó sus labios y le lanzó una mirada iracunda—. Es normal, después de todo; Hermione es mucha mujer para ti.

Antes de que a su primo le volviera a dar un ataque, Harry salió de la sala de Slytherin velozmente. Hablar con Draco siempre le daba dolor de cabeza, él chico era un tonto empedernido, sin embargo no podía culparlo del todo; sus padres tampoco tenían muchas luces. Además sólo actuaba impulsado por el deseo de verse aceptado por su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Todo hijo anhelaba la aprobación y el reconocimiento de sus progenitores, por muy ogros que estos sean.

No, no culpaba a Draco por eso, tampoco le guardaba rencor. Pero también había que admitir que él ya había cruzado los límites muchas veces, los ataques hacía su persona, le eran indiferentes; pero jamás pasaba por alto el daño a sus amigos. Si bien, él no era el santo de devoción de todos los que le rodeaban, nunca se le podría acusar de no cuidar de sus amigos. Esa era una de las muchas características en las que se asemejaba a su padre.

Su padre. Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo oscuro, se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió alegremente, recordando aquel gesto tan característico de él. James Charlus Potter era una persona difícil de entender, para todo el mundo el señor Potter, era un ser frío y malvado, para sus allegados era...era un ser completamente diferente. Y la verdad era que no podía ser de otra forma, no era fácil lidiar con todo lo él tenía a cuestas. Era acusado constantemente, era señalado como un ser despreciable. ¿Ser amable y afable con todo el mundo? Eso era imposible, además su familia ya había probado la crueldad de la sociedad.

Una dura mueca recubrió su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino apresuradamente, no quería darle a Filch una escusa para que éste lo castigara. Suficiente tenía con su mirada penetrante que le seguía constantemente, como si Harry fuera una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento podría estallar. A pesar del parecido físico, Harry no era igual que su padre; al cual jamás le importaron las reglas y hacía en Hogwarts lo que le venía en gana...y durante toda su vida.

—"Rojo valor" —dijo Harry secamente.

—¿Otra vez tarde? —preguntó la voz.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tú padre siempre hacía lo mismo ¿sabes? —El retrato se movió y la puerta tras este apareció ante los ojos de Harry. El chico se adentró en este, entrando a su cálida sala común.

—¡Harry! No debiste.

—No sucedió nada Hermione. Draco sólo quería tomar el té conmigo.

Su querida amiga, le miraba con reproche y ese rictus en la boca, que le daba un ligero parecido a la profesora McGonagall.

—Tomar el té. ¡Harry!

El joven sonrió. —Ya sabes lo necio que es.

—¿Esta vez no estuvieron los demás?

—No. Sabes algo Ron, la próxima vez que me invite a tomar té, le preguntaré si alguien más irá, las preferencias de Draco aún no me son muy claras.

El pelirrojo rió sin tapujos. —Sí, he notado que te mira muy fijamente en clases. Debes gustarle Harry.

Ambos rieron e ignoraron las miradas reprobatorias de Hermione.

La sala común aún estaba algo llena, los chiquillos de primero y segundo año parloteaban sin parar y uno que otro practicaba hechizos básicos. Los jóvenes de quinto y sexto cotorreaban sin cesar sobre lo más novedoso del Profeta o Corazón de Bruja, las chicas eran las más escandalosas.

El trío se sentó en el lugar más alejado de la sala común. Harry tomó asiento en una silla mullida, mientras que Ron y Hermione tuvieron una pequeña disputa por ver de qué lado del sillón, se sentaba cada uno.

Harry sonrió al escucharlos pelear, esos dos nunca pararían.

El fuego de la sala iluminaba el lugar, con un dorado color naranja que se refractaba por todos lados. La sala común de Gryffindor era singularmente acogedora, al igual que sus ocupantes. Al entrar en ese lugar uno percibía de inmediato el compañerismo, la alegría y las risas en cada uno de los muebles que la adornaban. Cada artículo que colgaba de la pared brilla en un cálido sentimiento en dorado y rojo. Todo era acogedor y tranquilizador. Todo era muy diferente al frío hipócrita plata-verde de Slytherin.

Harry bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos. Desde que era un niño Harry siempre deseó entrar a la casa de Slytherin, el anhelo por parecerse a su madre le había empujado a desear tomar partido por la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Su tío Sirius había armado tremendo alboroto cuando se enteró de, según sus palabras: semejante barbaridad blasfema de los labios de un Potter. Fue Harry quien se decepciono mucho cuando se vio dentro de la casa de los leones; el némesis de las serpientes. Le costó lo suyo hacerse a la idea, más aún, le costó mucho reconocer que él guardaba más parecido a su padre, que a su madre.

—Harry.

Harry parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento. —Lo siento, ¿Qué decías Hermione?

—¿Qué te dijo esta vez Draco? Tuvo que ser algo fuerte para ponerte así.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Le concedes demasiadas virtudes. Recordaba porque deseaba entrar a Slytherin.

Ron y Hermione hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

—Nunca nos has dicho porque pensabas que Slytherin era mejor que Gryffindor.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Quizás un día se los cuente.

—¿Nos contarás? —insistió Ron.

—Pues...Draco vino de nuevo con la cantaleta sobre la sangre pura y la familia —dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos—. Me dijo que ellos no me rechazarían a mí, que la "Familia Feliz" me recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

"Familia Feliz" era el termino con el que Harry determinaba a todo pariente cercano de la familia de su madre, entre ellos los Dursley, los Black, los Malfoy, los Lestrange y una larga lista familias de "Sangre Pura" partidarias del Lord Oscuro...al menos eso decían los rumores.

—¿Y no mencionó a... quien-tú-sabes? —inquirió Hermione por lo bajo.

Harry suspiró. —Pues no dijo algo como: Y a Voldemort le encantará adoptarte como sobrino favorito, pero sí, creo que hizo referencia a.

—¿Es que nunca se cansará? —preguntó Ron.

—No, la verdad ya me tiene harto. Jamás me uniré a esa bola de arrogantes aristócratas sin orgullo, ni dignidad —declaró el joven firmemente—. Demasiada altanería para poca inteligencia.

Hermione frunció la nariz, no le gustaba que Harry hablara de ese modo. Si bien las familias de sangre pura, no eran gente agradable —en su mayoría—. Harry al hablar de ese modo se superponía a los ideales de tales casas. Parecía como si creyera en todo eso.

—Yo nunca le he visto sentido a eso Harry —dijo Ron. Él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con las cosas que llegaba a decir Harry.

Harry suspiró, ya veía venir el discurso sobre: "todos los magos somos iguales" de Hermione. A él no le importaba si alguien era sangre pura, media o sucia, pero no creía que todos los magos o brujas estuvieran al mismo nivel, por ejemplo, sus primos estaban muy por debajo del normal.

—Me iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado —les evadió Harry delicadamente, no quería discutir con sus amigos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de la huida de Harry. El chico de ojos verdes se sintió agradecido y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

—¡Buenas noches Harry! —le deseó Colin Creevey.

—Buenas noches Colin —le devolvió el gesto Harry.

Nunca había entendido porque Colin le había tomado esa fascinante admiración. Harry no era alguien que atrajera con facilidad el agrado de la gente, sobre todo por ser el heredero Potter-Evans. Pero ese chico de padres muggles se había maravillado con la vida de él...o las tontas historias —casi mitos— que circulaban por el mundo mágico de su familia. Pobre chico, había escogido al peor ídolo para admirar, Harry no era una buena persona.

—¡Eh Potter! . ¿Qué se siente tener un padre asesino?

Harry frunció el ceño dispuesto a maldecir al estúpido bastardo, pero se contuvo por simple cansancio.

—Alivio —respondió—. Puedo deshacerme de la gente molesta con mucha facilidad.

El chico de primer año abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido. —¡Algún día pagarán todo!

—¡A tu cuarto! —le ordenó Colin Creevey al niño.

—¡Tú no eres nadie!

—Soy prefecto y será mejor que obedezcas —anunció el chico mostrando su insignia.

El pequeño se indignó ante el trato de Colin y desapareció tras su puerta que conducía a su dormitorio.

Harry se rascó la cabeza. ¿Quién sería ése?

—Ignóralo Harry.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado Colin. ¿Quién era el mocoso?

—Creo que se llama Malcom Paltrow.

No le recordaba a nadie aquel apellido. Se metió las manos en los bolsillo y continuó su camino indiferente, cuando viera a su padre le preguntaría por ese Paltrow, haber si se acordaba.

Entró al cuarto lerdamente esperando que nadie estuviera en él. O quien estuviera, estuviera dormido.

—¡Hooola Harry! —dijo Neville.

—¡Harry que sorpresa! —esta vez fue Dean.

Harry frunció el ceño, ese era su cuarto por tanto no era raro que se encontrará ahí. Y apenas hace unas horas que no se veían, ¿a qué se debía semejante teatro?

—¡Buenas noches! —clamó Seamus.

Sí, había algo raro en ellos. Meditó todas las posibles opciones. Él no había hecho algo malo por lo que ellos pudieran estar asustados. Eso de salir corriendo cuando él entraba había quedado en el pasado, cuando los mitos a su alrededor decían que era un cruel asesino como su padre o cuando creían que él era el heredero de Slytherin y desataba al monstruo de la cámara de los secretos. Les había tomado tres años comprender que no era lo primero.

—¿Qué sucede Neville? —preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

El chico dio un respingo y miró a sus demás compañeros en busca de auxilio.

—¿No has leído el Profeta, Harry?

Harry se irguió y sacó sus manos de las bolsas. Su padre. Si la mala noticia venía del Profeta, eso era cosa de su padre.

—¿Qué dicen de mi padre? —les cuestionó inmediatamente.

Los chicos se miraron indecisos y con algo de temor le entregaron un ejemplar del Profeta vespertino.

—Que sepas que no nos creemos ni una palabra —dijo Neville—. Sólo causa algo...de impacto.

Harry frunció el ceño. Neville era algo difícil de influenciar por los periódicos, la mayoría de sus ideas se veían manipuladas por su abuela y su abuela tenía en un buen concepto a su padre, James. Dean y Seamus eran otro rollo, pero a Harry no le interesaban mucho.

Los tres salieron del cuarto precipitadamente, dejándole sólo. Aquello significa que dijera lo que dijera el periódico, era algo para pensarse. ¿Qué escándalo había hecho su padre esta vez?

Harry se sentó en su cama y observó la primera plana del periódico.

"_Ministerio de Magia catea las casas de los magos de sangre pura en busca de mortífagos" _

_El Ministerio de Magia en sus esfuerzos por combatir al Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha ido a la casa de magos de sangre pura —que están bajo sospecha—, en busca de pruebas contra estas ancestrales familias, quienes son propensas a unirse a Quien-usted-sabe. Todas y cada una de estas familias ha accedido a dejar_ _que Aurores competentes registren sus casas; todos excepto el señor James Charlus Potter. _

Harry dudó en seguir leyendo el artículo, ya sabía de qué iba el asunto. Su padre tenía sus muy buenas razones para no dejar pasar a nadie, que él no deseara a la casa. Incluso él se hubiera opuesto a que entraran magos de baja calidad a husmear por su casa. Que se fueran al diablo y se metieran sus sospechas por donde mejor le entrara.

Simple morbo u ociosidad, Harry siguió leyendo el artículo.

_Desde los alrededores de la nueva mansión de los Evans, todo se torna siniestro. Los arboles se mesen con monstruosidad sobre los transeúntes, la tierra negra y el pasto gris se pega a la suela de los zapatos. A lo lejos se observa la retorcida, horrenda y pesada verja que resguarda la oscura mansión. _

_Las puertas se abren con un quejumbroso sonido que repiquetea agudamente en nuestros odios. Apenas uno entra en las tierras de esa sanguinaria familia, puede sentir como el aire se torna pesado y demasiado viciado para respirar. El opaco reflejo del negro lago que antecede a la mansión de los Evans le da la bienvenida, junto con las inmediaciones que ocultan malignos espíritus. _

_La mansión está hecha a base de roca caliza y argamasa. Sobre sus paredes gárgolas y monstruosas esculturas adornan el lugar. Todas sus figuras le observaban fieramente. A cada instante uno siente que de repente una de esas infernales cosas le saltará de improvisto y le golpeará brutalmente. Si no es atacado por las miles de efigies malignas, entonces se verá atrapado por las oscuras cortinas que ocultan los misterios y terrores de aquella temible casa. _

_El señor de la casa sale de entre las tinieblas del lugar, para echarnos con su nulo tacto. Pese a la ferocidad de su mirada y acciones, el jefe de los aurores se niega a retirarse del lugar, sin revisar el lugar. Por respuesta sólo recibe una maldición que lo lanza muy lejos de la mansión. _

_Hecatombe. Los valientes aurores sacan sus varitas para pelear en contra del líder de los Potter. Mas sin embargo todos y cada uno de ellos es fácilmente despachado por el señor Potter, es el poder de la terrible mansión. Decenas de rumores corren alrededor de la siniestra familia de los Potter-Evans. Entre ellas se encuentra el siniestro ritual en el que al jefe de la mansión Evans, se le consignan poderes provenientes de los muertos; James Charlus Potter es una muestra de ello. De no ser así ¿De qué otra forma podría un solo hombre vencer a quince aurores veteranos? _

"_Magia negra, él y toda su endemoniada familia esta hasta las trancas de magia negra, sin embargo la actual administración se niega a reconocer semejante acusación..." dice Emerald Kane. (Para más detalles ver página 14) _

"_Incompetencia. Los aurores del actual gobierno son incompetentes, nadie está a salvo." afirma Kristin Monk, Jefa del Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica. _

_La polémica alrededor de la familia Potter-Evans..." _

Harry tiró el periódico en el suelo. No sabía que creer, si bien el Profeta era bueno para decir mentiras o mentiras a medias, tampoco es que su padre fuera muy amable con los aurores. El chico se encogió de hombros, si algo grave sucedía ya se enteraría, mientras tanto no había porque preocuparse.

El chico anduvo por su cuarto, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia todos lados. Se detuvo en la ventana que iluminaba su escritorio y se recargo en ella. Rumores, susurros, toda su vida había crecido rodeado de sombras. Ni siquiera cuando su madre vivía se había visto libre de ellas.

El chico buscó con su mano uno de los portarretratos que había sobre su escritorio. Ella era hermosa, magnifica en toda su naturaleza. Una mujer vestida con ropas antiguas le miraba flemática y fijamente. El brillo de sus ojos superaba el brillo de las joyas que portaba. A pesar de que la pintura era mágica, su madre no se movía mucho. Se limitaba a ver el mundo sentada tranquilamente en una silla barroca, a la cual ella le daba la impresión de ser un trono. Su madre era toda una reina.

Lilian Evans. La diabólica primogénita de la oscura y siniestra casa de los Evans. No había mujer actual que inspirara tanto terror como su madre. El nombre de ella, era capaz de amedrentar a más de uno. Criada en el oscurantismo y hermetismo de los linajes más siniestros de los sangre pura. Educada desde su niñez para llevar las riendas de su estirpe ancestral. Fría, cruel y despiadada. Esa era su amada madre. Madre que le fue arrebatada a los pocos años de vida, todo por culpa de la ambición de unos cuantos.

Si bien Lilian Evans se había criado en un ambiente hostil y en el que las mujeres eran tratadas como mercancía a la venta del mejor postor. En su último año de Hogwarts se había topado con alguien, que le cambiaría el mundo por completo. Persona que era en principio su enemigo. Ella una orgullosa Slytherin, él un inmaduro traidor Gryffindor. Y aunque al principio se había forjado una aberración mutua, lentamente y tras una serie de diversas y extravagantes circunstancias, ambos había terminado, según las palabras de su tío Sirius: idiotamente enamorados. Tanto así, que según tío Remus y tío Peter, ambos habían hecho un rollo tremendo de su relación y del cual por cierto ninguno de los dos salió bien parado. Jamás había preguntado sobre las circunstancias en las que sus padres se había casado y empezado a forjar una familia, pero los rumores decían que habían iniciado en la forma más escandalosa y atroz posible.

Y si creían que eso ablandaría el corazón de su madre, se equivocaron totalmente. Ella no cambio ni un ápice...quizás eso era exagerar, pero Lilian seguía siendo casi la misma siniestra y macabra chica de la que su padre, James, se había enamorado.

Y él mismo lo había comprobado eso y de sobra, si bien Harry era su único hijo, no por eso ella se había mostrado como un ser íntegramente maternal. No, Lilian no era de esas madre que desbordaba amor y estaba llena de carisias mimosas para su hijo, tampoco era despiadada. Se limitaba a no hacer nada. Siempre le observaba atentamente, controlando sus movimientos con un simple gesto de desagrado. Y es que ella detestaba los chillidos de los niños, los juegos tontos y las palabras mal pronunciadas. Jamás se esmeró en entender al Harry que apenas comenzaba a hablar, ese esfuerzo lo hacía James con agrado.

Pero no vayan a pensar que su madre era mala, porque no lo era. Jamás le golpeó y no le gritaba, sólo le hablaba en voz alta cuando creía que ya había hecho suficiente ruido. Aunque siempre le hablaba a él como si estuviera enojada por su simple presencia.

Con los años y la ausencia de su madre, entendió y su padre le explicó, que no era que Lilian no le quisiera, porque en verdad su madre le quería, sencillamente no tenía idea de cómo demostrárselo. Debido al hecho de que ella fue criada para no demostrar ni sentir absolutamente nada, cualquier clase de afecto hacia cualquier persona le costaba expresarlo de manera adecuada. Y pese a que ella quería a James, aún sus sentimientos hacía él lograba reprimirlos. Lilian era de esas personas a las que había que observarle los detalles, para darse cuenta de sus intensiones.

Después de todo no se le podía culpar, había vivido durante años completamente reprimida. De la noche a la mañana, no iba a empezar a expresarse con facilidad y ser extrovertida así porque sí.

Sea como sea, él tenía en un alto concepto a su madre. Para él su madre era la mujer más increíble y hermosa que una vez había caminado por este planeta. Después de todo y pese a su oscuro carácter, ella había sacrificado su vida por darle una oportunidad a Harry y a James.

Sí, esa era su amada y hermosa madre. La poco amada y muy temida primogénita de los Evans. Una cruda sonrisa suco su faz. Y es que algo que todo el mundo sabía, era que ser parte de los Evans, era pertenecer a un...siniestro e ignoto linaje manchado de sangre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Sii! Acabe, me tomó mi tiempo crear este capi, pero aquí estamos empezando una nueva saga con este precioso UA que se me ha ocurrido crear.

Y antes de que se me olvide, quiero hacer una aclaración. Feeling the Wickedness es la continuación de un finc llamado Feeling the Darkness, sin embargo **No es absolutamente necesario que leas Feeling the Darkness**. Pese a que ambos van ligados, y hay una línea de seguimiento, no es necesario leer Feeling the Darkness, para comprender esta saga. Obviamente aquellos que han leído Feeling the Darkness entenderán mejor la saga y ya tendrán una mayor noción sobre lo que sucede en este finc. O sea saben porque se le llama a Lily la "siniestra, oscura, demoniaca, maldita, etc." primogenita de los Evans. Y entienden el cambio tan radical de James y tienen una mayor noción de este mundo. Los nuevos tienen la opción de leer la primera sago o bien esperar a que conforme avance la historia, irles explicando cada una de sus dudas.

Por tanto si eres nuevo y gustas darle una oportunidad a la primera saga, te invitó a leerla, como supondrás es la historia de Lily y James. Si no lo deseas, te invitó a conocer este mundo alterno basado en un entorno gótico-siniestro. Cualquier duda, creo que sabes perfectamente como hacermela llegar: ¡reviews! y si no lo deseas y eres usuario registrado, puedes ver mi e-mail y enviarme ahí cualquier duda.

Lo olvidaba, pese a que inicio los capitulos con un Salmo, no tocaré ningun tema referente a la religión. Sólo que a mi me parecen una buan introducción al capitulo, así que espero no te moleste.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

¡Reviews!


	2. Gentiles Caballeros del Horror

Capítulo 2: Gentiles Caballeros del Horror.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Influndeles terror oh Señor,  
que sepan los paganos que sólo son hombres.  
(Salmo 9)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Cruzó la pierna en escuadra, dejando descansar su tobillo sobre la rodilla. Su espalda se inclinó ligeramente hacía atrás. Llevó el cristal fino a los labios y tomó un trago del exquisito Borgoña, no sin antes dejar que su suave olor inundara su sentido olfativo.

—¿Por qué debería a mí preocuparme eso? —preguntó indiferentemente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Sus cansados ojos brillaron tenuemente a través de la oscuridad del lugar y la sombra del sombrero que portaba, ambos glóbulos se posaron sobre el hombre que tenía a la izquierda

—No creo, que quieras darle más problemas a Harry ¿verdad?

Una risa seca salió de su garganta, mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa más cercana. Y se acomoda la montura de las gafas. Descruzó la pierna relajándose completamente, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo y cerrando sus ojos.

El hombre de ojos grises observó a su hermano tomar aquella posición reflexiva que le disgustaba enormemente, parecía estar más muerto que vivo. Sirius respiró profundamente y parpadeó. James había cambiado demasiado con el paso del tiempo.

—No es que quiera interrumpir su charla familiar, pero...

—Silencio —ordenó James al tercer hombre aún con los ojos cerrados—. Sabes Sirius, generalmente es Harry el que me trae problemas, no al revés.

—Eres un egotista.

James rió nuevamente. Tras varios segundos Sirius se unió a la risa de James. Y es que, cada vez que Sirius le decía que era un egocéntrico, era como si el loco le dijera que estaba demente.

—Muy bien, dado que soy un ególatra sin remedio y tú un ser humilde y sin vanidad.

—Sin ironías James, por favor.

—Tú empezaste. Como sea, no me importa tu opinión.

—Sólo me expresaba a favor de mi sobrino favorito.

—Que dulce eres —exclamó James con falso agradecimiento—. ¡Aléjate de mi hijo! —le advirtió.

—¿Bocadillos? —le ofreció Sirius ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigió James.

El tercer hombre bufó. Era increíble la crudeza de estos hombres. Todo lo que decían del señor Potter era absolutamente mentira no era un ser completamente desalmado, era alguien mucho peor.

Todo en un principio le había parecido de ensueño. Él caminando por los oscuros pasillos de aquel lúgubre lugar, lleno de gárgolas, esculturas demoniacas, pinchos y adornos retorcidos. Siempre en total oscuridad, siempre con la sensación de que la casa se lo tragaría por completo. Pero siempre con su misión en mente.

Los excéntricos gustos de aquella familia podía ignorarlos fácilmente, sin embargo lo que no pudo dejar de admirar fue aquel enorme retrato de la difunta señora Potter. Hermosa, realmente una belleza increíble, suave y delicada, con un toque de cruel majestuosidad. En verdad fue una prueba existente de la belleza cruel. "¿Hermosa, verdad?" habían sido las primera palabras que el señor Potter le había dirigido.

El amo del lugar se había aparecido de la nada. Había surgido de entre las sombras de su hogar, tan silencioso y escurridizo como la oscuridad. La primera impresión que le dio, fue la de una efímera figura espectral que vagaba por el lugar. Después de todo, sus vestiduras negras se mezclaban con la penumbra del lugar. Y lo único que se lograba ver era la pálida mandíbula, el sombrero negro y puntiagudo hacía su trabajo, escondiendo su faz casi por completo. Aunque tampoco necesitaba ver el rostro del hombre. Su mente velozmente había dibujado las gallardas facciones de piel pálida, cabellos tan negros como la noche y ojos castaños fríos y apagados, sin vida, sin alma.

Había pasado varios días bajo las torturas de aquel ser, que lo miraba todo sin decir o hacer absolutamente nada. No había tortura que amedrentara a ese hombre o quizás escondía su asco tras la sombra del sombrero negro que llevaba. Pero lo encontraba muy difícil, porque él llegaba, se sentaba y lo observaba todo, en silencio. Todavía su compañero, hacía muecas de vez en cuando y en algunas ocasiones salía del lugar, según Black: "Para tomar un poco de aire." Era un cobarde, aunque de estar en la situación de él, también buscaría un respiro de aquel aire viciado de sangre, carne putrefacta y huesos rotos.

—Entonces señor...¿Cómo dijo que se llama? —preguntó Sirius mientras se servía unos canapés.

Las cadenas que sostenían su lacerado cuerpo chillaron un poco. A lo lejos un sonido agudo se escuchó. Ratas lo más probable, porque nadie más bajaba a aquel lugar, sólo el dueño de la cámara de torturas y su amigo entraban.

—¿Por qué no viene y me lo pregunta?

Sirius rió. —¿Y ensuciarme mis nuevos zapatos? No gracias. Sabes, la sangre es algo difícil de quitar.

—Entonces usted ya no se puede ensuciar más.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció. Quien lo iba a pensar, el Black renegado, que despreciaba las creencias de su familia, se había convertido en lo que un Black era: un asesino torturador.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento y fue hacía el hombre que colgado del techo por las manos, apenas si le miraba a través del ojo que medio podía abrir.

—Supongo que ninguno de los dos —sinceró Sirius—. Pero hay una gran diferencia, yo no lo hago por diversión.

El hombre rió en su cara, pese a que todos los músculos los tenía destrozados o dislocados.

—¿Entonces qué es esto Black? Te ofreces para la unción de los santos oleos.

—No, se llama tortura psicológica. Tú sufres, mientras nosotros tenemos una confortable y agradable charla. Es menos bárbaro que el uso del potro, la horquilla del hereje, las máscaras infamantes, el collar punitivo, la dama de hierro, y el preferido de la casa; la rueda.

—¿Y no lo disfrutas?

—En general...no. Pero creímos haber escuchado de Sally que tenías algo más que decirnos.

—¿Podre salir de aquí?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se sentó en sillón de antes, que le daba la espalda al hombre.

—¿Cuándo has visto que yo libere a alguien? —dijo tras un largo silencio James.

Era verdad, todos los que se adentraban en la mansión Evans, jamás salían. Era por eso que la recompensa por ir y salir vivo del lugar era enorme y demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. Grave error, pensar que se puede ser más inteligente, que toda aquella fortaleza.

—¡Te dije lo que querías!

—No todo, pero si un poco de información...—el hombre se rascó la barbilla buscando la palabra más adecuada—. Interesante.

—Son los planes más recientes del señor Oscuro. ¡Debes ser más...!

—¿Por qué? . ¿Le habrías mostrado tú misericordia a mi familia? —el hombre encadenado levantó el rostro completamente mallugado—. No, y no trates de mentir. Sí te dejó libre serás una constante preocupación, serás un potencial asesino de mi familia, con conocimiento de mi casa. Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que Voldemort te dejará vivir para contar lo que sabes? —el hombre bajó la cabeza—. Quizás te deje hablar y luego te mate, sería lo más natural de un ser como él. Así que, o mueres en mis manos o en las de Voldemort ¿En qué dilema me pones verdad? —ironizó.

—Él tiene planos de tu casa.

James alzó una ceja. —Falsos. ¿cierto?

El hombre alzó la cabeza, desconcertados.

—Uno de sus hombres regresó. Roggers.

—Él está muerto.

—Ahora, creo que sí. Y aunque siguiera vivo yo no me dejaría ver ni por mi madre. Quedo en verdad muy mal.

—Él dijo.

—No me interesa.

—Mintió.

James suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que Voldemort había estado enviando a sus secuaces a la casa de los Evans, para saber si lo que tenía era verdadero o falso. No había otra forma de saberlo más que ir hasta la casa y revisarlo. Pero como ninguno había regresado, Voldemort no sabía si era verdadero o falso.

—Piensa mandar algunos de sus secuaces a unirse a Eduard Freeman. Le hará una propuesta interesante por tu cabeza.

James se cruzó de brazos desde su lugar. Así que Voldemort uniría fuerzas con Eduard, o lo intentaría, porque Eduard era un cabezota que odiaba a todo aquel que tuviera que ver las artes oscuras. No soportaba a Voldemort, ni a James. Que Voldemort se preocupara por eso.

—Me siento benévolo. Si el próximo que llegue aquí es auror, te dejaré ver como se muere, si es mortífago, acabaré contigo rápidamente. —Una gran O, se dibujó en el rostro del hombre—. Buena suerte Newman.

&-&-&

El hombre de los cabellos plateados caminaba aprisa por los pasillos de su pequeño reinado. La luz de las estrellas iluminaba su camino, así como su cabellera. Blanco y blanco se juntaban y jugaban con los destellos azules y plateados. Parecía como si en vez de cabellera tuviera agua en la cabeza y la barba. Su túnica azul claro, no hacía más que acentuar su fantasmagórica y mística presencia. Quien se topará con él, bien podría pensar que era un fantasma o alguna alucinación semejante.

Con la agilidad de un hombre en el cenit de su vida, subió las escaleras que la gárgola custodiaba. Cuando entró en su despacho, descubrió que su invitado le esperaba.

—Buenas noches Albus.

—¡Buenas noches James! me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que ya habías llegado. Pensé que vendrías mañana.

Su antiguo alumno le miraba fijamente a través de sus gafas de montura redonda, acentuando aún más con éstas, lo hundido de sus ojos cafés; cansados y desprovistos de esperanza. Parecían los ojos de alguien que sólo ha visto la soledad y el dolor. El mundo le había abofeteado fuertemente varias veces.

La negrura de su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y la oscuridad de sus ropas, no hacía más que destacar su descolorida piel. Si bien James, no carecía de color en la piel como su primera esposa, su antiguo tono rosado saludable, se había esfumado para dejar un cenizo y débil color carne.

Negro, negro y más negro. De pies a cabeza todo lo que él portaba era de ese lóbrego color, algunos pensaban que era debido a que a pesar de tantos años, aún le seguía guardando luto a su amada esposa. Otros decían que era una forma de afirmar sus macabras acciones. De no ser por Voldemort, a él bien le hubiera bautizado como el Señor Oscuro, por lo sombrío de sus ropas. Aunque también hubieran podido llamarle el Señor Ostentoso, debido a que sus atuendos siempre incluían joyas. Otra sutil provocación de su parte, para mostrarle al mundo que tan poderoso era.

Ese día portaba diamantes; en sus manos, su túnica, y sus zapatos.

—Yo también, pero me cancelaron una cita. Al parecer alguien ha reconsiderado la idea loca de querer registrar las propiedades de Seth en Budapest.

—Seth Evans, un hombre absolutamente desconcertante. Jamás le escuche decir una sola palabra, Enio hablaba por los dos. —James sonrió al escuchar aquella breve descripción de una de las peculiares formas de ser, de sus suegros—. Sigue siendo un misterio su muerte ¿verdad?

—Los mortífagos hacen las cosas así.

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Una risa infantil invadió aquel silencio que se produjo. Albus se enderezó y observó a su ex-alumno. Otra vez aquella risilla infantil resonó por el lugar.

—¡Hola! —exclamó una vocecita tras las capa negra de James, del lado derecho. Una nueva risita se escuchó—. Hola. —La misma carita redonda de ojos castaños claro y cabello negro rizado desordenado le saludo del lado contrario.

—Olvide mencionarlo, traigo compañía.

Albus le sonrió al niño que le miraba tras las piernas del hombre de lado izquierdo. Dumbledore forzó a su cerebro, antes de decir: —Hola Demian.

Una risita estalló nuevamente. El niño apareció de lado derecho y le sonrió con un travieso brillo.

—Espero que no importe.

—Está bien James, para ellos las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas.

James asintió. Dumbledore fue hasta su escritorio y lo rodeó para tomar asiento. Albus observó al niño bajar por las escaleras.

—¡No! —dijo James en voz alta, al tiempo que se sentaba, en la silla que estaba frente al director.

Tras uno de los pilares el niño sonrió traviesamente.

James suspiró pesadamente.

—Déjalo James, tengo muchas cosas. —James se encogió de hombros, no era nadie para cuestionar la autoridad de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

—¿Y a que viene tu llamado? Harry ha estado divirtiéndose últimamente. —"Diversión" era la palabra que James usaba para denominar cualquier hecatombe que Harry pudiera crear—. O tal vez esta vez es Kali.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. —Ninguno de los dos James. Es sobre la Orden.

James abrió la boca. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Necesito que escondas por un tiempo a algunas personas.

—¿Mortífagos reformados?

—No, James. Se infiltraron en las redes de Eduard Freeman.

—¿Mortífagos con Freeman? Bueno no es nada nuevo, no se sabe en quien confiar en estas fechas.

—No eran mortífagos, pero lograron sacar información valiosa.

James alzó una ceja, le era difícil de entender, pero cuando Dumbledore no quería hablar, no decía nada. Una risa infantil estalló a sus espaldas, mientras que algo se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Dumbledore alzó la vista para ver al niño reírse con un dedo en la boca. El niño le guiñó un ojo y se escondió entre los cachivaches de Dumbledore. Otra vez comenzó la risa, el niño salió de uno de los pilares de la sala y se volvió a meter por el mismo. Albus parpadeó desconcertado.

—Favian, vuelves a tirar otra cosa y tendré que castigarte.

La risa del niño parecía un manojo de cascabeles danzarines. El chiquillo de cabellos negros salió por debajo de la mesa y corrió a meterse en el pilar derecho. La cabecita con cabellos negros salió del pilar izquierdo y les sonrió a los hombres. Se escondió y volvió a aparecer del lado derecho.

Albus sonrió con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Así que se encontraban los dos, nunca lograba distinguir a ese par. Eran como dos gotas de agua, no había nada que fuera diferente en ellos.

—Lo repararé. Últimamente no puedo detenerlos, rompen todo a su paso. Son más traviesos que Harry y Kali juntos. Viene en la sangre supongo —dijo James sonriendo—. Debían quedarse en casa, pero se me han pegado a la piernas, no tuve más remedio.

Albus observaba a los dos niños corretearse por el lugar, mientras reían y se hablaban en ese extraño lenguaje de los gemelos. James se levantó e intentó calmar a los niños, pero se quedó en medio de un seguimiento en círculo de los niños.

Su alumno había cambiado drásticamente desde la muerte de su primera y más amada esposa. Nada había vuelto ser igual en él, ni física, ni mentalmente. El James optimista, bondadoso, ingenuo y alegre, había sido enterrado con Lilian. Toda la alegría y luz de su vida, se habían ido con ella. Ahora no era más que una máscara de dolor y tristeza, los únicos que lograba sacar de él la vieja sombra de su empolvado y enmohecido otro yo, eran sus hijos.

Sus hijos eran los que mantenían a James cuerdo y no tan sepultado en aquel viciado ambiente en el cual se había metido. Sus hijos hacían en él la diferencia entre el hombre de hierro y el hombre cruel. Albus no sabía si en verdad su ex-alumno había cometido todas aquellas atrocidades que se le imputaban. Sin embargo sí estaba seguro de algo, si James tuvo que hacerlo, era debido a su familia.

Los rumores acerca de la familia Potter-Evans eran demasiado horrorosos. Voldemort les perseguía, el ministerio les acechaba, la misma Orden vigilaba continuamente a James. Los ataques les llegan por todos lados, sólo se tenían a sí mismos y la ayuda de los mejores amigos de James, pero eso no era suficiente para protegerlos. El animal que es atacado reacciona con violencia. El hombre que ve amenazada a su familia, está dispuesto a pasar por encima de cualquiera.

—¿Podemos, podemos, podemos, podemos? —preguntaron los niños con insistencia. James se pasó una mano por el cabello que llevaba amarrado—. ¡Pa, pa, pa! —Cada uno tiraba del lado contrario de la túnica de su padre.

—Pero no vayan a hacer ninguna travesura.

Los gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente. —¡No! —Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar en medio de gritos y jaleos.

—Espero no causen problemas en los pasillos —dijo James, mientras cerraba la puerta—. Así que tengo que esconder a unos cuantos en algún lugar perdido. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Unos tres o cuatro meses, lo necesario para rearmar toda una historia de nuevo.

James asintió, mientras ponía su mente a trabajar. —¿Algo más?

—El Ministerio intentará entrar de nuevo a tu casa James. Deberías ser más amable con ellos.

—¿Es el Ministerio amable conmigo? —espetó—. Pueden intentar todo lo que quieran.

—Ese lugar es...un buen refugio, pero no es impenetrable James.

Lo sabía, James lo sabía de sobra, sin embargo aquello no le preocupaba demasiado. Aquel que osara adentrarse en la oscuridad de sus pasillos, estaba condenado a soportar diversos horrores.

—¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?

Albus sabía reconocer cuando desistir de hablar de un tema. —He escuchado que Voldemort quiere entrar en Hogwarts.

—Ya está en Hogwarts —dijo James secamente.

—Me refiero a tomarla, incluso colocarse como director.

James rió. —¿Y qué va ha hacer? Convertir a Hogwarts en su centro de entrenamiento. Seguro que quiere convertir a todos los alumnos en aprendices de mortífago. Ya me imagino, puntos extra por cada uno que mate a un muggle o sangre sucia. —El hombre reía de su absurda idea, sin embargo a Dumbledore no le parecía en lo absoluto divertido—. No podrá entrar a menos que reciba ayuda. Y claro para eso están Malfoy y sus secuaces, hasta el tonto de mi sobrino Dudley, ese chico es aberrantemente parecido a su padre, hasta cuando Harry le puso orejas y cola de cerdo, me pareció ver a su padre.

—Esa es una grave acusación James —dijo Albus tranquilamente.

—Pero es verdad y lo sabes. Lucius es un mortífago y hará cualquier cosa por ayudar a su señor. Tendrás que vigilar a todo Slytherin, claro que a mi Kali no.

—Hay un mortífago perdido James.

—Y decenas de magos —añadió.

—Fue visto por última vez en un bar, en donde aseguró que entraría y saldría de tu casa con información.

—Tal vez se perdió en el camino.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad.

James se enderezó. —Agradezco tu confianza. Últimamente no he parado de esquivar acusación, tras acusación. Me daría igual, pero con Kitty en un estado tan delicado comienzan a exasperarme. No es fácil lidiar con dos adolescentes que no se llevan nada bien, dos niños hiperactivos, un amigo narcisista, los problemas matrimoniales de un hombre lobo, las dudas existenciales de otro, un Ministerio de Magia tan pesado, una Orden tan desconfiada, la publicidad de Rita Sketter, el fastidioso de Voldemort y una mujer embarazada, creo que lo último es lo peor.

—Voldemort va muy en serio tras la información James. Me interesa este último mortífago perdido porque tenía información sobre los últimos movimientos de Voldemort, pertenecía al círculo interno. No era muy cercano, pero...Voldemort ha comenzado a hacer alianzas con el exterior.

James cruzó sus brazos. —Hay mortífagos en Francia, Escocia, Alemania, España, Rumania, Países Bajos, Noruega y Finlandia. Quiere empezar a cimentar sus ideas, poco a poco. Aunque creo que ha recibido mucha aceptación en Noruega y Rumania. No nos caería nada bien una invasión de vampiros o de magos en estado Bersek.

—Así que, sí pasó por tu casa.

—No, yo me paseé por el callejón Knocturn. Tengo muy buena recepción ahí. Sirius hizo el resto, los aurores escuchan más de lo que dicen. Además Vanesa y Remus hacen su trabajo muy bien y Peter también.

Albus observó a James dar aquella información, como si diera las noticias del clima. Él también sabía más de los que decía, mucho más.

Cuando Albus se enteró de todas las atrocidades de las cuales le señalaban por culpable, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue un complot en su contra. Los familiares más allegados de Petunia Dursley —antes Evans—. Deseaban la caída de James, obviamente acusarle de la muerte de Seth y Enio, era una acusación muy buena y no falta de pruebas. Después de todo, el matrimonio de Lily y James inició de la manera más inapropiada. James no tenía las mismas creencias que los Evans, tenía una educación distinta, ideales diferentes; James no era lo que deseaban los Evans para que seguiría el linaje. Sin embargo al ser el esposo de Lily, se hacía merecedor a toda la herencia de los Evans. Suficiente razón para matar a unos suegros en verdad desagradables.

Naturalmente James ganó y muchos creyeron en su inocencia. Meses después la culpabilidad era casi evidente. Al menos sí se le veía como el culpable de la muerte de mortífagos, aurores y civiles por igual. Poco a poco los rumores sobre la sangre fría de James se fueron extendiendo hasta el punto en que el mundo se volvió en su contra. Al menos las personas que no le conocían.

Dumbledore sabía que el antiguo James era incapaz de matar a alguien. Era un joven arrogante que solía hacer bromas crueles y lastimar irracionalmente a un compañero. Pero jamás atentaría contra la vida de alguien, ni siquiera contra la vida de su antagónico —Severus Snape—. Sobre el alcance de éste James, no tenía idea. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, no había duda. Pero Dumbledore estaba seguro que James no mataba por negocios o placer; defensa era la única opción que le quedaba.

Si bien en la lucha contra Voldemort, James prefería hacerla por su parte, la lealtad hacia Dumbledore era grande. James no era como la mayoría de la gente que pertenecía a la Orden —y la Orden no le tenía mucha confianza—. Sin embargo había algo que todos sabían claramente, era un gran aliado, pues él era un magnate con dinero y libertad sin límites. Las conexiones que tenía en el Ministerio eran suficientes para mover los hilos delicadamente por detrás. Se abría paso entre las filas de aristócratas con gran facilidad y tenía oídos y ojos por muchos lados. Tenerlo como enemigo, resultaría mucho peor.

La puerta se abrió sacando a ambos hombres de sus cavilaciones.

—Padre.

James se levantó y caminó hacía su primogénito.

—Hijo. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Harry se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. —Supongo que bien.

—¿Divirtiéndote?

Harry dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Mucho.

James se volvió hacia Albus y dijo con orgullo—: Ese es mi hijo.

—Lamento llegar así. Vi a Demian y Favian y...

—Está bien Harry —Dumbledore le sonrió afablemente—. Llame a tú padre, para arreglar algunos, asuntos. El consejo escolar lo puede nombrar miembro.

—Claro —aseveró James—. Y venía a pedirle consejo a Albus. No sabía si conseguir votos amenazando a la gente o torturándola.

—Interesante —terció Harry—. Voto por la segunda.

—Lo vez Albus, la diplomacia sin sutileza no es diplomacia.

James y Harry rieron. Negro, el humor del padre y del hijo era negro.

Padre e hijo se miraron por unos instantes, antes de que el silencio comenzara a ser incomodo.

—Supongo que ya debo irme, aunque me gustaría hablar con mi hijo a solas. ¿Puedo?

—Iré a las cocinas, hay algo que debo arreglar. No te pierdas el postre de esta cena Harry, te gustará.

—Seré puntual señor.

—No hay problema si voy en busca de mis demonios por mi cuenta ¿verdad? —dijo James recordando que le hacían falta sus acompañantes.

—Toma tu tiempo James. Aunque a estas horas ya deben de estar intentando evadir a Hagrid para correr por el bosque.

—O molestando a un Slytherin. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—.Viene de familia.

Dumbledore salió por la puerta trasera del lugar.

Harry esperó las órdenes de su padre con una sonrisa en los labios. James le indicó que fuera por delante y así ambos salieron del despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

La luna era una fría compañía silente. Vigilaba sus pasos y los iluminaba, mientras les mostraba su bella blanca cara. Sonriente, la traviesa dama blanca les espantaba las sombras, a las que ellos tanto se aferraban.

—Los vi en el mapa —rompió Harry el silencio.

—Ajá.

—¿Algo va mal?

—Aparte de que estamos en guerra, no, creo que no. —Harry soltó un bufido largo y pesado—. Me ha llegado cierta información.

—¿De los sin rostro o de los arrogantes?

—De los sin rostro. Atacarán Hogwarts.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Es imposible entrar a Hogwarts por la fuerza.

—Difícil, mas no imposible.

—¿Alguien más sabe del pasadizo del sauce boxeador? . ¿Qué hay de Honeydukes? —James se encogió de hombros—. Crees que es posible.

—Creo que entraran con ayuda Harry.

Las cripticas palabras de James, bastaron para que Harry comprendiera por completo.

—Y quiero que te alejes. —El chico se detuvo—. No estoy seguro de lo que buscan, pero no dudaran en quererte llevar con Voldemort. —James miró a su hijo a los ojos, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico—. Esto no se trata de valentía o poder Harry. Creo que puedes contra ellos, pero no es el tiempo y sabes perfectamente lo que sucedería si te atrapan.

—Te volverías completamente loco.

—Me entrarían unas ganas enormes de apuntar mi varita a tu arrogante trasero y expulsarte todos los demonios, sí. —Harry sonrió, era la manera de su padre de decir que perdería por completo la razón.

—Sin embargo padre, averiguare lo que pueda. —James asintió y soltó a su hijo—. Ya me lo temía. —Su padre alzó una ceja—. Hace unas noches, Draco me invitó a tomar el té, a solas.

—No volverás a acercarte a Sirius, te está pegando sus mañas.

Harry rió. —Dijo que la familia me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, que limpiaría el nombre que mi madre ensucio. —Harry sintió la sangre correr por las venas de su padre, cualquier insulto a su esposa era pagado con la máxima de las penas—. Naturalmente le dije que era un idiota. Sé que debí enviarlo una semana por lo menos a la enfermería, pero no deseaba pasar otra noche con Filch.

—Otra vez con lo mismo. Esos nunca se cansan, en verdad.

—Esta vez mencionaron, algo sobre hacerle daño a Kali o a los gemelos. Hermione cree que sólo era un intento de intimidarme, Ron cree que iba en serio, pero no lo sé papá.

—Cuida de tu hermana Harry.

—Yo no tengo hermanas —aseveró el chico rudamente.

—Mucho cuidado con tus palabras jovencito.

—Tú la adoptaste, eso no la hace mi hermana en ningún sentido.

—La sangre no te hace parte de una familia Harry.

—Mis tíos son diferentes, papá. Y Petunia no tiene que ver aquí. Ok, ok, papá deja de mirarme así, veré que no haga tonterías.

—Ten mucho cuidado Harry, no te fíes de nadie. Y mantén a los chicos fuera de esto, no será nada agradable.

—¿Sabes cuándo sucederá? . ¿De eso hablaban Dumbledore y tú?

—No, Dumbledore sólo sospecha, pero yo sé que sucederá. No sé cuando, aún no lo han decidido. En cuanto lo sepa, te lo hare llegar y espero que no te metas en problemas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. El término "problema" era una palabra que su padre reservaba para indicarle que no metiera las narices en determinados asuntos o terminaría siendo castigado severamente por él. Y ¡vaya que había muchos problemas de esos en su familia!

—Muy bien, ahora...¿a donde habrán ido esos dos?

&-&-&

Hermione miraba constantemente la entrada del gran comedor.

—Ya volverá y nos contará. El pastel de manzana ha estado especialmente delicioso. ¿No quieres?

—Ron por favor, preocúpate por cosas más interesantes.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y cortó un pedazo de su pastel. —Ya le conoces, hace lo que le place.

—Al menos debió decirnos con quien iba.

—Tal vez con una chica y no quería que tú te entrometieras.

Hermione le devolvió una mirada muy dura. —Él sabe que eso no me molesta Ron, y siempre nos avisa cuando va a salir con una chica. Esto es imprevisto.

—¿Crees que sea de nuevo Draco?

—Tal vez.

—O tal vez Kali. —Hermione soltó un sonido de exasperación. Si había alguien a quien Hermione odiaba más que a Draco Malfoy y las predicciones de Sibil Trelawney, esa era Kali H. Potter. Hermana adoptiva de Harry, tres años mejor que él—. He escuchado que ha causado problemas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso Ginny? —le preguntó su hermano.

—Me acabo de enterar.

—Un segundo¿desde cuándo estás escuchando?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a comer un bollo de chocolate.

—No termino de entender —dijo Ron repentinamente. Las dos chicas le miraron desconcertadas—. Como alguien como Dudley puede ser primo de Harry.

—Como alguien como la señora Dursley puede ser hermana de la difunta señora Potter —exclamó Ginny—. La señora Potter era una hermosura.

—Me da un poco de miedo.

—No me gusta su madre —apoyó Hermione.

—Pero era hermosa.

Unas jóvenes de Ravenclaw comenzaron a cuchichear en una voz más alta de lo normal, mientras que muchos comenzaban a señalar. Minerva McGonagall detuvo la conversación que tenía con Madame Sprout para ver lo que sucedía. Al parecer no era nada importante pues ambas mujeres se dirigieron un par de palabras antes de salir del comedor, por la puerta de los profesores. Las chicas parecían encantadas mientras los jóvenes miraban con algo de recelo. De pronto una risa eructó del Gran Comedor. Todos al comienzo de la entrada, reían.

Draco Malfoy y su pandilla avanzó entre la gente con su típica arrogancia. Dudley y Nott precedían a Crabbe y Goyle que eran los que abrían paso. Duldey hizo un comentario que hizo reír a los Slytherin. En cuando Draco se encontró en primera fila, el asco en su cara se hizo evidente.

—Algo no va bien.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron seguidos por Ginny. La gente que se aglomeraba era bastante.

—¿Qué sucede Seumus? —le preguntó Ron.

—Yo los he visto antes —murmuró Neville—. Creo que son parientes de...

Hermione se abrió paso a través de los chicos sin sutileza.

—¡Demian, Favian! —gritó la joven.

Los niños que se encontraban en el centro de todo aquello, prestaron atención a la chica y le sonrieron traviesamente, mientras agitaban sus manitas.

—¡Nena lista! —exclamó uno de ellos—. Ella es lista, no como tú. Rubia.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, al ver como el pequeño insultaba al Slytherin más orgulloso. Ron por el contrarió rió, como todos los demás.

—¡Mocoso!

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! —corearon los dos mientras brincaban en círculos—. ¡TONTO!

Draco Malfoy avanzó hacía ellos, con varita en la mano.

—Juega, juega, juega —los niños giraban en círculos.

—Yo alejo, hasta el más valiente en la batalla —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Y yo hago, que te paralices en la querella.

—Juntos o separados, ambos te hacheamos —entonaron ambos—. En todo momento y en todo instante, en tu corazón estamos. Y ni en la muerte te abandonamos. Pues atormentarte es nuestro trabajo, que para ayudar a nuestro padre ¡Con gusto aceptamos! —Las caras de los presentes cambiaron, era una rima bastante macabra—. Tonto mago, pon tu cerebro a trabajar, e intenta adivinar¿quién soy yo?

A Hermione siempre le daba mala espina cuando esos dos entonaban esa fea canción, sabía que era el juego favorito de los gemelos: adivinar quién es quién. Pero la rima, era espeluznante, sin embargo no se podía esperar nada alegre, de la familia Potter.

Draco estaba visiblemente confundido, los conocidos sabían de qué iba el asunto, sin embargo los demás no entendían lo que sucedía.

—Tú eres Demian y tú Favian —dijo Ron.

Los niños le sonrieron a Ron y le guiñaron un ojo. Después rieron fuertemente y se dirigieron a Draco. —¡Rubia, rubia, no tienes idea, porque no tienes sesera!

La punta de la varita de Draco se iluminó. Y en sus ojos se dibujó una clara advertencia.

—Jugando con su primo preferido —exclamó una voz.

Draco apretó la varita fuertemente en su mano y sintió la furia recorrerle de pies a cabeza. El chico se enderezó y se giró para ver, al ser que le habían enseñado a despreciar.

—Buenas noches Draco, chicos —dijo James tranquilamente, observando a los jóvenes detrás del rubio—. ¿No hay un saludo para su tío?

El asco era bastante evidente, las caras llenas de repugnancia en ambas partes era notable, sin embargo como buenos magos de la hipócrita aristocracia se saludaron cortésmente. Y varios, "Buenas noches tío" salieron de la boca de los jóvenes. Aunque todas las palabras fueron dichas masticadas con los dientes y con dificultad debido al enojo.

—¡Harrymado! —gritaron ambos niños lanzándose a los pies de su hermano.

Harry se vio envuelto por cuatro brazos, que le tiraban por todos lados, en medio de agudos gritos de palabras que no alcanzaba a distinguir. El chico de Gryffindor le lanzó una mirada de auxilió a su padre. Quien se limitaba a observar la escena con indiferencia.

James luchó por evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios en medio de la concurrencia y es que los ojos verdes de su hijo, le recordaban a los de la madre, quien horrorizada ante los llantos de su hijo le pedía ayudaba para descifrar que era lo que le sucedía.

—¿Padre?

De entre los Slytherin una joven salió. Estaba en la plenitud de la adolescencia temprana. Sus llamativos cabellos rojo estridente enmarcaban unas facciones delicadas y altivas, que destacaban sus profundos ojos negros.

—¡Kaqui! —chillaron los gemelos.

Harry con sus dos medios hermanos a su alrededor, pudo sonreír sinceramente. Aunque la sonrisa le duró muy poco, pues su padre no tomó ese apodo muy bien que digamos.

La joven se acercó a su padre y le saludo muy efusivamente, mientras que él se limitaba a dejarse abrazar y besar por la joven.

Delante de la gente, los únicos que demostraban afecto eran los gemelos y Kali. Harry, James y Leira eran más fríos. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que diferenciaban a Harry y Kali, uno de los probables temas de discusión de los jóvenes.

—Buenas noches Kali.

La joven se miró las manos avergonzada, mientras Harry sonreía. Murmuró algo indescifrable, mientras James iba hacía los gemelos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntaron los gemelos.

James cruzó los brazos y les miró fijamente, tras un breve tiempo avanzó hacia ellos y dijo:

—Tú eres Cas. —Agarró a uno de los niños por el brazo—. Y tú eres Tigo. —Tomó al otro.

Ambos soltaron un gran: "¡Buuuu!"

A pesar de los forcejeos de los niños, la fuerza del señor Potter logró contenerlos en pocos segundos. Una mirada bastó para que los niños dejaran de retorcerse y se tranquilizaran. Con un niño en cada brazo James miró a su primogénito.

—Nos vemos.

Harry le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Kali le despidió con su mano y James se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Padre e hijo eran aterradoramente similares, los mismos gestos, la misma altura, la misma complexión. Sólo los separaba el color de los ojos, la cicatriz en la frente de Harry y el paso de los años en la cara de James. Sin embargo ver al señor Potter era como ver el futuro de Harry, la misma pálida y ceniza piel, los ojos hundidos, desprovistos de vida, esa expresión fría y vacía. Hasta la misma presencia parecía que iba a estar calcada. Demasiado poder, demasiada presencia, demasiada maldad, la simple presencia del señor Potter había congelado al alumnado.

En completo silencio, el señor Potter comenzó a dejar el gran comedor con sus dos hijos menores, uno en cada brazo. No tenía que pedir permiso para pasar entre los alumnos, ellos mismos se movían velozmente intentando no interponerse en el camino del temible señor Potter.

—¡.¡Ataque en Cornualles de mortífagos!.!

El gran comedor estalló en gran alboroto, los jóvenes comenzaron a cuchichear ruidosamente.

—Hubo varios muggles y magos muertos.

Las caras extremadamente pálidas se hicieron presentes. Cualquiera podía haber perdido un familiar esa noche. La casas de color rojo, azul y amarillo lucían estar muy preocupadas, la única que se encontraba medianamente serena era la casa del color verde/plata.

—¡James!

El hombre que le llamaba no necesitaba alzar la voz para llamar su atención, media el doble de alto que el humano promedio. Además él conocía de sobra al guardián de las llaves y guardabosques de Hogwarts.

—Buenas noches Hagrid.

El gigante se abrió paso hacía James a gran velocidad. Harry observó como Hagrid se inclinaba para decirle algo a James por lo bajo. Su padre tenía un semblante pensativo, en cuanto Hagrid se fue, James miró a sus dos pequeños, les dijo algo y estos sonrieron.

James dio media vuelta y fue hasta Harry.

—Estas a cargo de estos dos —le dijo secamente mientras bajaba a Demian y Favian.

Harry agarró a sus dos hermanos y frunció el ceño, deseando preguntarle más detalles a su padre. James se acomodó la capa y sencillamente respondió.

—Serios Problemas.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Pues…mjujuju, comenzamos con los problemas. Y empezamos a conocer a la "familia" Potter. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas lindísimas y preciosas personas que han dejado sus opiniones, sobre esta segunda saga ¡os adoro! -.

**Reviews: **noiraaa, Vensa, Neyade, Clawy, Dark Guy, eglantier, Undomiel de Vil, Lettice-Evans-Potter, Ginebra, alesiiiiiitaaa, BlancEspirit, Kaori Potter. Sandy0329, CaRmEn EvAnS, pikita45, Kaito Seishiro, SarhitaPotter, camislafann: Os he respondido via reply, si no les ha llegado su contestación avisenme.

**Tomoe:** Amiga mía…pues noticias mías creo que vas a tener. ¡Os pido no decir nada! (me refiero a comentarlo con otras personas. Debes prometerlo.) Y pues, la pequeña hermana de Harry, no se llama Lily, se llama Kali y uuh, creo que no le agrada mucho a nuestro pequeño Harry. ¿Por qué? XXDDD es un reverenda tontería, pero…muy natural. Y pues si las cosas salen bien, nos vemos muy pronto en Con Aroma y después IP, quizás salga antes IP. Nos vemos vale ¡Bye!

**Kitsune Blademaster: **Aminguinguinguis. Creo que tendre que entrar como la horrible amiga celosa. ¿Cómo que dejarme por una fulana del Ragnarok? X0 eso si no me agrada XXDDDD. Pues espero verte pronto, para darte más noticias de este finc, que se te gusta y que por cierto…se supone, eres editor.

**ChikaBPotter:** la página, está en nuestra contra. No me ha llegado tu mail nuevamente. Y pues…espero poder hacer lo mejor, para tirarlos de las sillas cada vez que pueda ;) no muchas veces, porque no se vayan a lastimar XXDDD. Haber, os dejo mi e-mail, y así me envías uno a mí. Os pido que en el nombre del pensaje, pongas algo como: Feeling the Wickedness, para que pueda detectarlo de inmediato ¿vale? Pues haber mi mail es: kirsche (guion bajo) himitsu (arroba) hotmail (punto) com naturalmente va todo juntito ¿vale? Pues nos vemos y espero poder ahora sí contactarte.

**Prongs:** pu's carnal, ya ves, que me tomo mi tiempo, para hacer todo tranquis, que tenemos que evitar en la menor medida posible, cometer errores. Para que ustedes no se me pierdan, pero aquí yo chambeo la más rápido que pueda. ;)

**Fefi:** ¡Hola! Pues, creo que la mayoría sería feliz si Harry fuera Slytherin, fue bastante difícil tomar la decisión de hacerlo Gryffindor, pero…si hay que aceptar una cosa, es que Harry es Gryffindor y ni modo. Pero vale, un Harry Sly, suena interesante, quizás en otra ocasión :P Y pues, chica aquí vuelo y te mando saludos, esperando la estés pasando muy bien.

**Mamyra: **¿Hace cuanto que no escucha ItNoG? Tiene un buuuen rato. Pero u.u sucedió la cosa horrible que los escritores tememos¡se fue la musa! Si, tú crees, la muy caprichosa me dejó colgada. Tengo el capitulo…3 medio hecho, me falta una escena, pero aún teniendo ese capítulo, no sé que poner el cuarto y es por eso que no lo he sacado. Espero un día continuarlo, prometo trabajar en él. Y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte por tu comentario tan lindo del este primer capítulo. Y pues…X.X haber como nos va de aquí en adelante.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Dejen Reviews!

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

M.O.S.


	3. El Régimen de la Perversidad

Capítulo 3: El Régimen de la Perversidad.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Vueltos locos en su mal camino,  
y desdichados a causa de sus faltas,  
sentían asco de cualquier alimento  
y estaban a las puertas de la muerte."  
(Salmo 107)

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Ella, con su dolorosa y magistral figura negra caminaba por el prado, indiferente a los lamentos de los mortales. Ella, con la luna coronando su helada belleza, liberaba las almas de su pesado cuerpo. Ella, inocente de todo, cargaba con la ira de la humanidad.

¡Oh desgraciada señora flaca! Sobre tus frías espaldas, cargo todas mis penas.

Con los ojos en el horizonte, esta inmaculada dama negra derramó lágrimas por sus inútiles manos, que sólo servían para traer lamentos y gritos, nunca alegría y sonrisas. Girando en redondo observó a los gentiles jinetes del terror.

Cada uno poderoso, cada un hermoso, cada uno desgraciado. Se descuartizaban lentamente el uno al otro sin entender que eran simples mortales, sin entender que la humanidad, no podía jugar a ser Dios. Ojala, ojala que con sus malditas manos pudiera arrebatarles la vida, pero su maldición, sólo funcionaba con aquellos a los que le había llegado la hora y a ellos, a ellos desgraciadamente aún les faltaba un tanto.

Entre los sueños desechos y el amor quemado, observó como nuevamente la perversidad violaba a la bondad. Y ella sólo podía maldecir su nombre.

La huesuda, era una tía con mucho humor. Pues sólo ella, podía juntar a los cuatro hombres más malditos de toda Inglaterra, en medio del desastre y la destrucción. Pese a que los congregados no disfrutaban de las macabras fiestas que esos cuatro organizaban, bailaban tristemente sus desgraciadas melodías, sobre ceniza y astillas.

El caballero de ojos granate observó a su alrededor y se sintió en desvergonzada desventaja; no tenía pensado encontrarse con el caballero de la impura justicia, ni con el hidalgo del trono de juguete. Miró fieramente al gentilhombre de los ignotos secretos y con un hosco gesto comenzó a retirarse.

James observó a Voldemort desvanecerse en las sombras; como de costumbre. Miró a Rufus Scrimgeour y a Eduard Freeman, al ver que no harían nada para evitar la huida de Voldemort, él se encogió hombros. Podría seguirlo, pero sería un autentico suicidio. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Voldemort; nunca lo había estado y menos aún con tal despliegue de mortífagos. Él era uno solo.

Además iba a tener que poner su mente a trabajar para evadir las acusaciones que le levantaría Eduard, otra vez comenzaría con su tonta y cansina letanía de que era el aliado número uno de Voldemort. A veces se preguntaba si así, las cosas serían más sencillas. Bostezó y observó los restos del Noxmort matriz. ¿Qué andaría buscando ahí Voldemort? Cualquier chuchería de los Evans lo más seguro.

—Era una lástima —dijo James—. Apenas iba a sacar mis tazas de marfil traídas del Congo, aunque siendo Voldemort le gustarían más las tazas de obsidiana y jade ¿no?

Eduard le lanzó una fría y dura mirada, mientras que Rufus se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco. La irreverencia de ese muchacho nunca se le había ido.

—¿Qué acaso no era una reunión para discutir el precio del té?

Rufus lanzó un bufido profundo mientras le daba a los aurores la orden de dispersarse y buscar mortífagos o personas heridas.

—Cournalles es la tierra de los malditos Evans —dijo Eduard—. Este es el lugar de la infernal primogénita de los Evans y esta es la casa de té.

Rufus se giró hacia Eduard.

—Que observador eres Eduard —dijo James—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Porque quería decirle a Voldemort que le han aparecido nuevas arrugas, por favor.

—¿La tierra de los Evans? —preguntó Rufus.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos nacieron aquí.

James puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabía por dónde iba Eduard. —¿Y luego? Porque no se quedaron aquí.

—Tú dímelo, Potter.

James se llevó una mano a la barbilla. —Porque…porque un lago artificial no pegaba con el paisaje, el mar es más atractivo en esta zona, pero todos pueden tener una casa con vista al mar, sin embargo¿tener un lago propio? Sólo en Escocia y el lago es de la comunidad.

Rufus miró a James y negó con la cabeza. A veces era un tipo muy pesado, pero Eduard tampoco era muy amable con él.

—¿Se han llevado algo del café James?

—Salón de té —le corrigió—. Pues no sé, verás con todo convertido en cenizas es difícil hacer el recuento. ¿Quieres que empiece a jugar a ser Dios para decirte?

—Black estará encantado en ayudarte —dijo Rufus, antes de desaparecer.

James se cruzó de brazos y miró a Eduard.

—Mi último emisario no ha regresado de tú casa Potter.

James suspiró. —¿Tienes la certeza de que llegó?

—Tengo la certeza de que en tú casa hay cosas siniestras y muchos muertos.

—Sí, sí. Ya he escuchado eso, cuando me tope con un cadáver te lo envío. ¿Crees que todos los que están aquí tiesos tienen que ir a tu casa? Es que como me los acabo de encontrar.

Eduard murmuró unas cuentas maldiciones en contra de James Potter antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer entre el humo y el fuego del lugar.

James alzó la vista y miró todos los cuerpos chamuscados de los magos y muggles. En este lugar había demasiada muerte, a pesar de ser de noche se podía ver el suelo teñido de rojo. Había sido una batalla muy sangrienta, sin sobrevivientes para ningún bando.

—Siempre he pensando que deberías traer tu propio ejército.

James bufó y dio media vuelta. —Por supuesto Sirius, lo haré para ser acusado de armar un ejército en contra del Ministerio.

—No, esa acusación fue para Albus. Y la propició tu hijo.

James sonrió en la oscuridad del lugar, le encantaba que su familia le diera problemas al Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes Sirius? —dijo James, al ver a su hermano muy callado.

—Que te van a multar por tener especímenes prohibidos. O intentarán llevarte a Azkaban, Eduard lo intentará.

—¿Han encontrado alguna de las mascotas de Lily?

—No lo sé, pero creen haber visto Erkling. —James se pasó una mano por la barbilla pensativo—. Eso te costará¿Quién rayos quería tener un asesino de niños en un salón de té?

—Alguien que no quería niños en el salón de té —murmuró James—. Yo no preocuparía por ellos.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

James sonrió perversamente. —La atracción principal de este lugar el Nundu.

Sirius suspiró, estaban perdidos. —¿Alguna idea de cómo recuperarlo?

—¿Hueles a menta por algún lado? Enio hechizó el aliento para que no causara infecciones, así no tendríamos problemas con salubridad.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Los Evans se preocupaban más por salubridad que por seguridad. Cuanto te agarran con un Nundu de mascota no se fijan si apestaba el lugar o no, el Nundu era una bestia considerada una de las más peligrosas del mundo. El Ministerio se preocuparía más por saber si no se comió a alguien de postre, o por saber si el dueño no lo ocupó para jugar a los cristianos en épocas de Nerón. Y teniendo los antecedentes de James, lo enviarían a la cárcel antes de que dijera: Azkaban.

—¿Y que buscamos aquí James?

James seguía caminando por la planicie sin decir una sola palabra, su mirada cansada vagaba de un punto en la tierra al otro, mientras sus pies se deslizaban suavemente por el desastre que era el lugar. El hombre tropezó con algo, y a base de punta pies levantó algo del suelo. Sirius frunció el ceño y se acercó para ver qué era lo que James había encontrado.

—¡Suelta eso! Ugh, que desagradable, James.

El brazo mutilado de una persona yacía frente a las narices de James. Por el grosor de los dedos y la falta de uñas y finura, parecía ser la parte de un hombre o algo que una vez fue hombre. James parpadeó como si hubiera encontrado algo desconocido y excitante. Sacudió el brazo del muerto haciendo que lo jugoso del brazo salpicara hacía todos lados.

—¡James! —se quejó Sirius.

El hombre le sonrió con diablura y dejó de sacudir la mano. Sirius comenzó a limpiar su túnica de cualquier cosa asquerosa que se le pudiera haber quedado.

—¿A quién tengo que agradecer la idea de un Nundu suelto?

James sonrió al escuchar esa voz, y con el brazo del muerto señaló a Sirius.

—¡Ey! Yo no sabía nada —se defendió Sirius.

—Será difícil de esconder James. ¡Gárgolas Galopantes! Soy tan sólo un funcionario con determinado rango en la sección de Criaturas, no soy Merlín para capturarlo sin que nadie se entere, sabes que sólo…

Pero James estaba más entretenido admirando su nuevo anillo de plata y obsidiana que aun guardaba vestigios de su antiguo dueño. James sonrió ante la cara de enojo de Remus y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, con una mano chamuscada y verdosa.

—James.

El hombre le entregó a Remus algo, que el hombre lobo se limitó a tomar sin ver lo que era, ni importarle lo repugnante que resultaba al tacto. James caminó en silencio hasta volver al lugar de donde había recogido el brazo. Sacó su varita y las cenizas volaron alrededor del hombre, envolviéndolo en una nube grisácea y putrefacta.

Remus frunció el ceño y se giró a Sirius.

—Yo que tú, tiraba eso.

Remus miró el brazo mutilado en sus manos, lo soltó al instante buscando algo con que limpiarse, Sirius terminó por darle un pañuelo para que no usara su túnica.

—Eres muy gracioso ¿sabes?

Pero la nube de cenizas se dispersaba para revelar la nada. Sólo fuego, astillas y un brazo con la marca tenebrosa era todo lo que tenían por delante.

&-&-&

Se aferró a las mantas negras de su cama, mientras esperaba a que aquella horrible criatura de las sombras se fuera para poder dormir en paz. Uno nunca debía confiarse de ellas, en cualquier momento aprovecharían para lanzarse sobre uno y chuparle la sangre o el alma. Había escuchado docenas de historias sobre las criaturas que rondaban su casa y no sabía decir cuál era la más repugnante de todas, pues todas eran iguales. Excepto tal vez por algunas gárgolas, todas las demás le daban miedo.

La entidad maligna y horrible del ser se acercó a él un poco más. Las pesuñas de sus manos se aferraban a los postes de la cama, mientras que con sus diminutos ojos amarillos le miraba intensamente, sus alas se abrieron súbitamente y dejó que su lengua bífida saliera de su boca. Éste no iba a esperar a que él durmiera, atacaría ahora. La cosa brincó sobre de él, esperó impaciente a que las pezuñas del animal se posaran sobre su rostro y con su lengua babosa y bífida le tocara él rostro, sin embargo aquello nunca sucedió.

El animalesco nocturno se retorcía de dolor y chillaba silenciosamente en el techo. Giró su rostro y observó las sombras moverse. Pensaría que fue cosa de su imaginación, pero no era la primera vez que sucedía eso. Sonrió y se recostó en la cama, aparentando volver a dormir. Y ella se volvió a mover. A ella le gustaba observarle desde las sombras y a él, a él le gustaba observarle a través de sus pestañas. Era como si ambos jugaran el mismo juego, te veo pero tú no me vez. Y sólo ellos jugaban, nadie les interrumpía, nadie se interponía.

El golpe le despertó inmediatamente, Harry se levantó con una mueca huraña en su cara. Podría matar a quien se había atrevido a despertarle de aquel hermoso sueño, en donde su madre lo había visitado.

Buscó al causante, cuando esta vez alguien le pateó la pierna. Favian o Demian le había golpeado, Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, eran sus hermanos pero nunca sabía quién era quién. Se volvió a acomodar y jaló las sábanas para cubrirse. Pero uno de sus demoniacos hermanos decidió que él no merecía estar tan cubierto, porque comenzó a jalar la sábana.

En cuanto la sábana dejó de deslizarse por su cuerpo, la agarró y la jaló bruscamente. Segundos después tenía dos bultos chillones brincoteando en su cama que le lanzaban manotazos por todo el cuerpo y la cara.

—¡Harrymado despierta, Harrymado es de día!

Harry se quejó y escondió su cabeza de bajó de la almohada que agarraba con amabas manos. Ahora recordaba porque le gustaba estar en Hogwarts, no tenía que soportar a sus dos fastidiosos hermanos. El silencio se hizo y Harry dejó de agarrar la almohada, aquello era muy mala señal. Algo le quitó la almohada y entonces aguanieve le bañó de la cabeza al torso.

Los dos demonios salieron despedidos de la cama y salieron corriendo del cuarto dando chillidos y risotadas estridentes. Harry se levantó dispuesto a seguirlos y darles lanzarles un par de maleficios.

—¿Estás bien Harry?

—¡A ti que te parece Weasley! —bramó, con aquella voz grave y fría similar a la de su padre.

El pelirrojo cerró los doseles de su cama, cuando Harry hablaba en ese tono era mejor no intervenir en cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente; era demasiado peligroso.

Harry buscó su varita, sólo para descubrir que ese par de mocosos se la habían llevado. Sin importarle bajar en paños menores, el chico se lanzó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de sus hermanos.

—Buenos días.

El gesto iracundo de Harry se esfumó para dar paso a uno de extrema vergüenza.

—¡Harrymado está rosa!

—Señor Potter.

—¡Harrymado está que revienta de roja!

Harry sintió deseos de ahorcar a ese par, pero prefirió buscar algo con que taparse. Por suerte alguien había olvidado una capa en la sala común y con ella se cubrió, aunque no fuera de su talla.

—Buenos días Leira, profesora McGonagall —dijo, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para que no le temblara la voz.

—¿Mala noche? —El chico le sonrió a la mujer de su padre, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Ya me los llevo.

—¡Demonios quieren quedarse con Harrymado! . ¡Demonios no quieren dejar a Harrymado! —chillaron los dos niños, al tiempo que corrían a abrazar a su hermano.

Los niños miraron a su madre que sin ningún gesto, sólo a través de su mirada castaño claro les ordenaba soltar a su hermano. Ambos chillaron y patalearon cuando Leira tomó a cada uno por el brazo.

—Nos veremos pronto —dijo Harry, tranquilizando a sus hermanos. Pese a sus palabras y promesas, los chicos se fueron con su madre con una mueca poco agradable en el rostro. El único que lograba controlar a ese par de insufribles niños, era su padre. Una sola mirada de James bastaba para calmar a esos dos…y a toda la familia.

De acuerdo con Leira, era porque esos dos eran tan insufriblemente insoportables como el padre.

—Cuiden a Leira y a nuestra hermanita.

—Va a ser niño —protestó Leira.

Harry se encogió de hombros. La discusión del sexo del nuevo miembro de la familia ya había dado dolores de cabeza a todos.

—Ó hermanito —añadió Harry.

—Nos vemos —fue la seca despedida que Leira le dirigió.

—¿Está bien? . ¿No fue nada grave verdad?

Leira se giró suavemente haciendo que algunos mechones rizados de su castaña cabellera le cayeran por el rostro. Dirigiéndole una mueca de disgusto a su hijastro le contestó: —No sé nada por ése. Y si quieres mi opinión, puede irse mucho al cuerno.

Harry observó a su madrastra irse con una sonrisa en los labios. Su padre estaba a salvo, no había sucedido nada grave, excepto porque había hecho algo que había molestado a Leira, pero su padre y ella se vivían la mitad de su matrimonio discutiendo y la otra tratando de fastidiar al otro. Hasta era sorprendente que tuvieran ganas de engendrar más hijos. Ese par era todo un misterio.

Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó arreglarse para el nuevo día.

Pese a la creencia de todos, él no detestaba a Leira, por el contrario le caía muy bien. Era una mujer-niña bastante excéntrica, con un carácter afable y coqueto para todo el mundo. Excepto cuando su padre se metía con ella, porque entonces se convertía en un dragón enfurecido. Su padre solía burlarse de ella, llamándola: "ratoncito debilucho." Hasta le llamaba por su segundo nombre; que ella detestaba, sólo para molestarla. Decía que iba más de acuerdo a su dueña, pues: Kitty sonaba como chillido de ratón.

La primera vez que había visto a Leira, le había recordado a un ratón; demasiado delgada y demasiado pequeña. Bueno, cuando conoció a Leira ella sólo tenía quince años, no era una edad para decir que era una mujer hecha y derecha ¿verdad? Desde la primera vez que Harry y Leira se hablaron se cayeron en gracia, caso contrario de Kali; pero ella no tiene importancia.

Cuando su padre le informó de la posibilidad de casarse con otra persona. A Harry no le sentó nada bien, de una u otra forma sentía como si fueran a traicionar a su madre. Se suponía que su padre amaba a su madre¿Cómo podía darle su amor a otra mujer que no fuera Lily Evans?

Era muy chico para comprender que su padre no estaba traicionando a Lily, sencillamente seguía su vida como a Lily le hubiera gustado que fuera. Aunque no sabía si pelear con su segunda esposa todo el tiempo fuera algo que su madre quisiera. Tío Sirius decía que a Lily le hubiera encantado ver como una mujer le venía a fastidiar la vida a James, con lo retorcido que era su humor; estaría burlándose de James desde el más allá y afirmaba que venía en sueños para darle a Leira nuevas ideas. Aunque tía Vanessa decía que bien podría estar su madre preparando sus peores maldiciones para torturar a James y a Leira, el orden sería indistinto.

Por su parte Harry se llevaba muy bien con Leira porque era una persona agradable, además él nunca había visto a Leira como una madre y Leira jamás había visto a Harry como un hijo. Eran más bien una especie de amigos.

Además Leira sentaba muy bien en la familia Potter-Evans, había iniciado su matrimonio con un grandísimo escándalo. Tan grande que hasta se equiparaba con el primer matrimonio de su padre. En realidad cada vez que discutía la aristocracia de eso, no sabía cuál había sido peor. Y es que si bien, el primero no fue con mucha pompa y como debería ser, según lo que ha escuchado de todos. El segundo si fue anunciado y con pompa, pero no era la forma de realizarse, sino la edad de los novios. ¡Leira es quince años menor que James! Cuando se casaron Leira tenía quince años y su padre treinta. Hacía más de dos siglos que se no veía nada semejante, eso de casar a niñas con hombres adultos había quedado para la edad media. James hasta podía pasar por el padre de Leira, después de todo Harry en ese entonces tenía sólo doce años.

—¿Me estás escuchando Harry?

Harry alzó una ceja y sonrió. —Por supuesto Hermione, sólo estaba pensando en el tema.

La joven untó mantequilla al pan y continuó la plática.

—Muy bien, porque tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte sobre ese tema. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada de eso en tu casa?

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un suave rosa. —Tienes razón, es que…como es vieja y antigua.

—Papá la terminó de construir hace poco. —Hermione asintió y continúo desayunando.

—Mamá me dijo que en la vieja casa de los Evans había visto cosas excéntricas. Tampoco es que la nueva mansión este exenta de esas cosas —dijo Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No cualquiera tenía una mansión llena de cosas espeluznantes. Toda su vida Harry había vivido en medio de gárgolas, esqueletos, ángeles chillones, demonios y demás imágenes que inundan las pesadillas de chicos y grandes.

—¿Crees que tu padre nos permita mostrar una gárgola? Sería interesante ver el funcionamiento, todavía no me explico cómo le hizo para dotarlas de vida, sin el método tradicional.

—Fueron regalo de Seth —contestó Harry secamente.

—Tu abuelo era…—Ron le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Harry sabía que las palabras eran: un frío y déspota asesino, o algo peor—. ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no usó el método tradicional?

—Le pregunte, y dijo que no —arguyó Harry. Las gárgolas de la casa Evans, no estaban hechas por el método tradicional: maldecir a un humano, y una vez hecho piedra, deformarlo. Estaban hechas de una forma aun más horrible. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aún recordaba la larga explicación que su abuelo le había dado. Era un hombre despiadado sin duda—. Pero no Hermione, mi padre no permitiría algo semejante. Además, a ellas no les gusta salir de la mansión.

Hermione hizo una fea mueca. —Me gustaría hablar con ellas. —Harry respiró profundamente, en el tema de los objetos de la familia Evans era tan obstinada como con los elfos domésticos.

—Todo lo que está en la casa, está porque quiere. Mi padre no obliga a nadie a quedarse. —Era una gran mentira, pero ella no tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

La chica iba a protestar, pero la entrada de lechuzas opacó su intento. Harry impaciente, esperó a que le entregara el diario. La lechuza dejó caer el periódico y se fue. El chico tomó el diario. No necesitó buscar la nota, el ataque y su padre estaban en primera plana. Leyó velozmente todo el reportaje y aventó el diario.

¡Voldemort se había atrevido atacar el salón de té de su madre! Ella lo había construido y adornado con mucho esmero. Harry recordaba las interminables noches en las que ella y su padre hablaban de la decoración, el lugar de los muebles, etc. Harry a sus pocos años había expresado su opinión sobre el lugar de algunas cosas, él había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel lugar de pequeño.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó una voz.

Harry se sirvió café, conteniendo la furia.

—No me ignores.

—Lárgate entonces —gruñó Harry.

—Es también mi padre, merezco saber.

—Envíale una lechuza.

—Él te dejó a cargo de esas pequeñas bestias, tuvo que venir a recogerlas.

—Mis hermanos, no son bestias. No son de tu calaña. —La joven entrecerró los ojos con furia—. Y vino Leira y el pequeño.

—Va a ser niña —replicó Kali—. ¿Qué te dijo esa?

—La plática entre Leira y yo, fue privada.

Kali echó hacia atrás su rojiza cabellera y sonrió. —Pelearon. Entonces está bien. Muy bien.

Harry observó a su hermana postiza salir del comedor con una sonrisa en la cara y un caminar alegre. La mañana se le había amargado completamente.

&-&-&

—Vamos Harry quita esa cara, hay cosas más importantes que tu detestable hermana. Pon atención a la clase.

—No eres su madre Hermione —intervino Ron, mientras hacía un complicado movimiento con la varita para evitar que una extraña planta se le enroscara en el brazo—. Además ¿a quién le importa si las flores de esta planta carnívora son amarillas y cambian a naranjas?

Hermione emitió un bufido y se volvió hacia Harry. —Por lo menos, deberías aparentar hacer algo.

—Estoy pensando en mi padre Hermione —dijo el chico pausadamente—. En su última visita me ha dicho cosas inquietantes y hay más problemas de lo normal.

Hermione tocó la planta con la punta de su varita y logró que la planta se quedara quieta por completo, para poder quitarle las espinas. —¿Sobre tú "otra" familia o sobre…—la chica se acercó al oído de Harry y susurró—: Voldemort?

—Sobre ambos. Nunca he entendido porque la "familia feliz" quiere que me una a ellos. Nunca quisieron a mi madre, la creen una traidora a sus creencias. Pero…

—Pero ellos te quieren a ti. ¿No crees que se deba a Voldemort?

—Tal vez Hermione. Sé que son mortífagos declarados, pero…no es por Voldemort. Mi padre no me cuenta muchas cosas sobre la familia de mi madre ¿sabes?

—No sé si yo quisiera escuchar esas historias —comentó Ron—. Los Evans siempre fueron…—El chico sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse una mala vibra—. He escuchado historias terribles.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró el chico—. Pero, no son cosas que no haya escuchado antes, chismes de salones de baile. Siempre que pregunto, mi papá se sale por la tangente. Sé que la familia Evans no está limpia, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y aún así ¿Por qué no contarme?

—Sus buenas razones ha de tener. ¿Puedes ayudarme Harry? —Harry movió su varita y las espinas restantes cayeron suavemente por la mesa sin dispersarse—. Gracias, aunque yo sólo quería que detuvieras a las flores. No quería que me comieran un dedo.

Hermione puso todas las espinas de su planta en una charola y dejó su planta en un lugar donde no podría molestar a nadie más. Acto seguido, tomó la planta de Harry y comenzó a quitarle las espinas, no sin antes hechizarla para que no se estuviera moviendo.

—Tal vez no quiere que…se empañe el recuerdo de los Evans —dijo de pronto Hermione.

—Yo también necesito ayuda Hermione —le reclamó Ron. La chica puso los ojos en blanco, en tanto Harry sonrió.

—¿Más? —preguntó el chico incrédulo. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia—. ¿Estás hablando de de mi madre Hermione? —espetó el joven alzó la voz y frunció el ceño—. ¡Ella era…!

—Baja la voz. No la estoy acusando de nada. —Harry se volvía un intolerante cuando alguien no hablaba bien de su madre—. Pero ciertamente es difícil concebir que ella fuera un santo ángel en medio de toda su familia. He leído sobre los Evans y todos eran gente…poco amable con la sociedad.

Harry le arrebató la planta y comenzó a arrancar las espinas de mala gana. —No tienes que hacer nada por mí.

—No estoy diciendo que fuera una mala persona. Y no arranques las espinas de esa forma Harry o vas a lastimarte. Tú madre no era mala, pero su familia no era muy buena influencia ¿sabes?

—Mis abuelos no eran tan malos —les defendió Harry, aunque sabía que quizás quería hacer a Seth un abuelito cariñoso y a Enio una dulce abuelita consentidora.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente, Harry no entendía de razones cuando se hablaba de su madre.

—Claro, los Evans, eran…muy amables —dijo Ron.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su amigo y terminó por arrancar las espinas con parte de la corteza de la planta. La campana del fin de la clase sonó, antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar por el trato inhumano de Harry hacía la planta. El chico terminó por botar la planta en el primer lugar y salió de la clase, visiblemente molesto.

Hermione y Ron corrieron detrás de él.

—La próxima vez, le dices que en verdad crees que la señora Potter, era una asesina.

Hermione frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto hosco. —Hay pruebas muy fuertes en su contra. Tú y yo sabemos que no era un ángel. Lo que pasa es que Harry la tiene muy idealizada. Además, tú también lo crees.

—Hola Harry ¿Vas con retardo?

—¡Hola Donnan! No te había visto. ¿Te toca herbología?

—De acuerdo con mi horario, eso creo. Tú padre se ha metido en graves líos, me he enterado del Nundu suelto. Aunque, bueno ya sabes, tiene ayuda. —El chico le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió—. Te contaré como acaba esto.

Faolan Donnan Lupin era un viejo amigo. Cuando era pequeño, Harry había crecido en la soledad de las viejas mansiones Evans y Potter. No tenía amigos, y los niños de su edad no deseaban acercársele, le tenían mucho miedo. Donnan Lupin fue el único niño que jugó con él, por eso era para él…quizás era el hermano menor distante. Harry podía platicar con él sobre las cosas que giraban alrededor de la familia Evans sin muchos tapujos y sabía que él no abriría la boca, ni en sus más oscuros sueños. Además sería capaz de verlo desde el punto de vista de Harry y James, por algo su padre estaba en el mismo bando. Sin embargo no era su hermano incondicional del alma. Se parecía mucho a la relación que tenía su padre con el tío Remus. Cercana, fiel, pero no tan intima. Envidiaba mucho la relación que su padre tenía con Sirius, el primero sabía lo que pensaba el otro y viceversa. A pesar de que Ron era su mejor amigo, no había podido forjar con él una relación así. Ron jamás entendería el lado oscuro de su naturaleza.

—¿Preocupado Potter? —siseó una voz a sus espaldas.

Donnan y Harry se giraron hacía el despreciable Slytherin. Y como de costumbre, Draco no podía moverse sin su estúpida banda. Crabbe, Goyle, Durlsey, Parkinson, Blaise, Bulstrode, Blaise…un frío escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver, a la chica adoptada por los Lestrange y Kali.

Los negros ojos de la Slytherin pelirroja se clavaron en la verde mirada del chico, quien le dirigió una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo Malfoy?

El rubio platinado avanzó hacía Harry con arrogancia, alzando la barbilla. —_"ÉL"_ ha sido muy paciente Potter, pero no esperes más. Está dispuesto a todo ¿sabes?

—Dime algo que no sepa Malfoy. Trata de sorprenderme.

Una horrible mueca se plasmó en la cara del joven. —Sabes muy bien porque va. Usará todo lo que tiene para obtenerlo.

—Durante diecisiete años ha ido tras mi padre, Malfoy. No veo porque ahora deba comenzar a preocuparme —dijo Harry, sintiendo que estaba gastando saliva—. Otro día menos desagradable, nos vemos Donnan.

—Vamos Potter, como si no lo supieras —dijo Lestrange.

Harry miró a Kali por el rabillo del ojo. Sólo a la insulsa bastarda se le ocurría hacer migas con semejante gentuza. No pensaba contestarle a esa niña estúpida, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes corrían hacía él. Suponía que ambos pensaban que se estaba metiendo en problemas.

—¡Harry! —dijo Ron recuperando el aire—. Está…

—¡Ugh! —bramó Deneb Lestrange—. Pordioseros y sangre sucias.

Harry se giró hacía la joven con varita en mano.

—¡Olvídenlo chicos! —gritó Hermione, agarrando el brazo de Ron.

—Tan impío como tu madre —dijo Dudley.

—¡Harry, sólo quiere provocarte! Usa la cabeza. —gritó la joven, mientras intentaba impedir que alzara su varita.

Harry apretó fuertemente los dientes y le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia a Hermione. El chico suspiró fuertemente y se relajó.

—Pero no tan rastrero como tú —contestó el chico finalmente.

Dudley rió con sorna. —Ya veremos. Después de todo, tu madre se arrastró en los pies de tu asqueroso padre…

Harry no supo lo que hizo, sólo lo hizo. Fue tan rápida e inconsciente su reacción, que tomó consciencia hasta que la varita apuntaba a Draco Malfoy para que no hiciera nada en su contra, mientras que Bulstrode era la que intentaba calmar a Dudley en el suelo.

Dudley se miró las manos con largos tentáculos y las grandes ampollas extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, mientras un líquido amarillento caía por las heridas.

—¡La pagarás Potter! —gritó Dudley.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —Mira cuanto miedo te tengo —canturreó el joven.

Hermione tironeaba del brazo de Harry, para alejarse de ahí. El daño estaba hecho y el chico recibiría detención, pero Hermione no quería empeorar las cosas.

—Lárgate de aquí con tu amigo traidor y tu asquerosa novia sangre sucia —gritó Pansy Parkinson.

—Pero más dignos que tú.

Pansy aventó a Goyle adelante de sí y apuntó a Harry con su varita. Draco aprovechó eso para lanzar un maleficio a Harry. Sin embargo Ron rechazó el maleficio.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante bruscamente y con una cara llena de demencia.

Los Slytherin echaron la espalda hacia atrás. Harry torció una malévola sonrisa.

—Larguémonos de aquí. La basura me enferma.

—¡Lo descubriré y tomaré lo que también es parte de mi legado! Y los sangre limpia gobernaremos.

Harry dio media vuelta y frunció el ceño. —Claro Dursley.

—Esa asquerosa perra lo sabía y no se lo quiso decir a mi madre. ¡Pero sí se lo dijo a tu maldito padre! Ella tenía más derecho, era una Evans.

Hermione, Ron y Donnan miraron al chico con intriga. ¿De qué hablaba Dudley?

Harry avanzó hacía Dudley. —El maleficio te está afectando el cerebro Dudley. Llévenlo a la enfermería.

—¡Todo el mundo habla de eso Potter! No te hagas el desentendido. ¡El secreto de los Evans!

—¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó Harry. Harry conocía el abanico completo que eran las leyendas sobre la familia Evans, pero nunca había recibido una confirmación o negación por parte de su padre.

—¿No lo sabes Potter? —se burló Draco, con una voz grave—. Deberías enviarle una lechuza a tu padre, haber si se digna a contestar. Con lo cobarde que es…

Draco salió volando hacia los arbustos más cercanos. Harry farfulló un par de cosas y se fue con Ron y Hermione.

Donnan suspiró, la única ocasión en la que Harry y Kali peleaban del mismo lado, era cuando defendían el honor de James Charlus Potter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

He recibido de varios de ustedes la duda sobre los integrantes de la nueva familia Potter. Pues veamos, la nueva esposa de James es Leira (Kitty). En orden descendente los hijos de James son: Harry Potter-Evans, Kali Potter (adoptada), Demian y Favian Potter (hijos de Leira) y él/la bebé que espera Leira. Y antes de sus maquiavélicas mentes comiencen a hacer teorías erradas, todos los hijos de Leira son de James, nada de engaños o cosas chuecas por ahí. Cualquier otra duda, ya saben review o e-mail ;).

**Reviews: Kaito Seishiro, Sandy0329, Ginebra, BlancEspirit, Dark Guy, Lettice-Evans-Potter, Clawy, camislafan, kaori Potter, CaRmEn EvAnS, kokoro-metztli, emeraude.lefey, SarhitaPotter:** Ya saben, respuesta vía reply, cualquier cosa avísenme y os hago llegar mis respuestas.

**Tomoe:** Ya sé te dije que os enviaba algo, pero surgió algo de último momento, espero poder enviártelo pronto, no sé cuando, pero un día de estos es seguro ;). Y bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**pauU neriia:** Creo que en las notas de arriba he aclarado tus dudas, al menos eso espero. En cuanto a Kali, interesante teoría aunque olvidas algo: ella murió antes de que eso pudiera suceder. Si no respondí a algo, puedes dejar un review o enviarme un mail y con mucho gusto te lo aclaro.

**pikita45:** Los cambios en los personajes eran algo inevitable, las cosas que sucedieron al final de feeling the darkness les dejaron marcados. Seth está muerto, las circunstancias de su muerte son extrañas puesto que creen que James lo asesino, y James afirma que fueron los mortífagos, Dumbledore cree lo mismo. ¿Aparecerá Seth? Sí, en recuerdos del pasado, en donde también veremos a Lily. Cualquier día hablamos ;).

Y por último un **_AVISO IMPORTANTE_**: Es hora de comenzar a seguir las reglas así que, **_anónimos_** por favor dejen sus mails para que yo me pueda comunicar con ustedes y responder a sus reviews. Si no desean colgar sus mails en la página, pido que me envíen un mail a: Kirsche (guion bajo) Himitsu (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com, en donde pondrán como título de mail: Feeling the Wickedness, el Nick con el que firman sus reviews en para saber cuándo me estás dejando un review. De lo contrario me veré imposibilitada para ello y no podre aclarar sus dudas, _por favor_ envíenmelo, yo les regresare un mail para avisarles que ya los tengo.

El que tenga sus mails, NO será objeto para que les envíe cadenas, propaganda, o los agregue en el Messenger. Sencillamente será para responder reviews, enviarles material de Feeling the Wickedness (presentaciones power point, imágenes ó banners que suelo compartir con todos aquellos a los que puedo contactar) claro que pueden especificar que no desean recibir este material y exclusivamente usare sus correos para responder reviews.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

Dejen reviews.

-

M.O.S.


	4. Los Secretos de los Evans

Capítulo 4: Los Secretos de los Evans.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Cada cual engaña a su prójimo, se dicen  
buenas palabras pero con doblez.  
(Salmo 12)

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Harry limpiaba la sala de los profesores. Primero esparcía unas gotas de agua y luego con la escoba barría. No era un trabajo muy pesado, era algo tedioso y poco viril, pero era mejor que lavar los baños. McGonagall se había visto muy compasiva al designarle la limpieza de la sala de los profesores durante un mes completo. La última vez que había lanzando algún maleficio en contra de un Slytherin, McGonagall le había impuesto ayudar a Hagrid en los huertos del colegio durante tres meses. Había sido una labor agotadora, pero Hagrid nunca era tan estricto y de vez en cuando le había dejando usar la varita para cuidar de los huertos de Hogwarts. Inclusive le daba permiso para comer los frutos. Había sido el mejor de los castigos en realidad. Harry estaba terminando de juntar el polvo que había limpiado cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ambos torcieron los labios en signo de desagrado. Nunca se habían llevando bien, nunca se habían agradado, desde el primer momento que se vieron sólo pudieron odiarse.

—Espero que lo hagas bien. Si no es así, hablare con tu jefa de casa.

—Mi padre me enseñó muy bien. Gracias a usted, yo sé cómo hacerlo —contestó mientras seguía con sus labores, como si le importara poco la presencia de él ahí.

La furia hizo brillar los ojos negros del hombre. No había soltado ninguna palabra altisonante, pero el joven le había ofendido más allá de las palabras.

—Justo…

—¿Cómo mi padre y mi madre? —complemento el chico.

Una rígida mueca se dibujó en la boca de Severus Snape.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, Potter.

Harry dejó de barrer y levantó la vista. —¿Dije algo malo?

—No —Harry sintió como el hombre le pateaba el estomago con sutileza—, no hay duda de que eres igual de impertinente, arrogante y crédulo como ellos.

—Y me siento muy orgulloso, si quiere saberlo. Vivieron bajo sus propias reglas.

Snape rió. —A tú padre le encanta contarte cuentos de hadas.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció y observó al hombre. —Él sólo me cuenta la verdad.

Snape tamborileó sus largos y blancos dedos, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. —Tan inepto como de costumbre Potter, tú mente es lenta y poco profunda. En eso, no te pareces a ninguno de los dos.

El hombre salió dejando al joven con una cólera interna demasiado grande para contenerla. Harry tuvo ganas de ponerse a repartir palazos a los muebles con la escoba. Terminó su trabajo y subió hecho una furia a la sala común.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido ya a dormir, algunos de sexto y séptimo rondaban por el lugar. Cuando le vieron llegar, muchos de ellos rompieron a cuchichear; su padre y las terribles acusaciones hacia él volvían a estar en la primera página del Profeta, y por tanto estaban en boca de todos.

Cuando unas chicas de sexto año se atrevieron a mirarle por mucho tiempo, el joven avanzó hacia ellas con una mirada cargada de rabia. Todas ellas palidecieron y casi al instante se deshicieron en el lugar. Harry se abalanzó sombre ellas obligándolas a salir corriendo de la sala común. El chico comenzó a reír, había descargado un poco de su frustración sobre ellas, aunque no lo merecían.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por la sala común en círculos, mientras ponía a todos sus pensamientos de cabeza. Odiaba tener que enterarse de las cosas de su familia por medio de otros. Su padre le había dicho que un día le diría todo aquello que necesitara saber, pero por el momento, merecía disfrutar de la vida, tal y como era. Su padre hacía lo mejor para él; Harry lo sabía, pero era desesperante enfrentarse a la gente que injuriaba a su familia y no sabía cómo defenderla. Algunas veces pensaba que ni siquiera valía la pena defenderla. Sabía que la familia Evans estaba cubierta por la sangre de inocentes y atacantes por igual, sabía que muchas personas habían muerto por las manos de su padre, sin embargo también sabía que no había otra forma.

—Si sigues dando vueltas con esa cara psicópata, vas a poner a todos nerviosos. No hay muchos cargos serios en tu contra, pero la sangre es fuerte.

Harry observó a la joven pelirroja y sonrió torcidamente. —No haría nada que les sorprendiera. ¿Qué haces despierta Ginny?

—Digamos que no puedo dormir.

Harry alzó una ceja. —¿Alguna razón en especial?

La joven se encogió de hombros y se sentó cerca de Harry, con un movimiento de su mano le invitó a sentarse a su lado. El joven tomó asiento poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Harry buscó el fuego que calentaba la sala común.

—Es sólo que…tuve una discusión con Draco. —Ginny sonrió—. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Por lo menos nos hacemos a la idea. Creo que nunca habíamos visto que tu hermana y tú…

—No es mi hermana —farfulló inmediatamente.

—La adoptada de la familia Potter y tú —se corrigió Ginny así misma—, pelearan del mismo bando.

Harry sonrió sintiendo la sangre subir por sus mejillas por ningún motivo en concreto. —Extremadamente raro ¿no?

—Nunca he entendido…

—Olvídalo —le cortó inmediatamente—. Como iba diciendo, discutí con Draco y Dudley, y me dijeron algo que…hay algo que me… —El chico se pasó una mano por la barbilla—. Preocupa.

—¿Algo o alguien?

—Dijeron algo sobre mi familia. Algo inquietante, no es que nunca lo hubiera escuchado, pero al mismo tiempo me pareció tan…diferente. —Harry se recargó en el respaldo del sillón completamente.

—El secreto de los Evans.

Ginny y Harry se pusieron de pie y se giraron para ver quien intervenía en la plática.

—La sala común no es un buen lugar para discutir esto, Harry.

—El salón de té no está abierto a estas horas, Hermione.

La joven bufó. —Por lo menos usa algún buen hechizo para…

—Muffliato —dijo Harry inmediatamente. Hermione hizo una mueca arisca—. Lo sé, es bastante desagradable e irónico, pero no se puede hacer nada. Por los menos mi padre tuvo el placer de hacerle tragar sus propios hechizos, quizás algún día se los cuente.

Ron alzó los pulgares y se sentó cerca de su hermana. Ninguno de los dos magos que Harry mencionó le quitó aquella mueca a Hermione, por el contrario, se la acentuaron.

—¿Qué decías de mi familia?

—El secreto de los Evans, Donnan cree que los Slytherin se referían a eso.

Harry alzó una ceja, esa frase le recordaba algo, pero no tenía idea sobre qué.

—¿Tienen secretos los Evans? —le preguntó Ginny.

Harry parpadeó. Tener secretos los Evans, por supuesto…miles. —No.

—Papá me comentó algo —dijo Ron—. Cuando fui a las vacaciones de verano de primer año, me contó que antes de que iniciara la guerra contra "Ustedes-saben-quien," ya se consideraba a los Evans, como una de las familias oscuras por excelencia. Los Evans, junto con otras familias formaban un círculo cerrado de sangre puras y descendientes de magos oscuros. En cuanto "Tú-sabes-quien" subió al poder, muchas familias de sangre pura se unieron a él de inmediato, mientras que otras tardaron más. Esas fueron las familias que usaban la magia oscura para su propio beneficio, y no querían compartirlo, al menos las más ancestrales.

—¿Una guerra en las propias familias de la oscuridad? —dijo Hermione con sorna.

—La sangre pura ya no era muy respetada ¿sabes? Antiguamente ser sangre pura significaba pertenecer a la realeza. Sobre todo aquellas que tenían años que todos sus integrantes iban a la misma casa. Muchas de ellas empezaban a caer en la decadencia.

—Pocos querían tener relaciones con las familias de magia negra. Tenían dinero y mucho poder, pero eran mezquinos —les aclaró Harry.

—Además los enlaces entre ellos mismos, comenzaban a generar hijos tontos.

—Regresión genética —murmuró Hermione.

—Con Él, muchas vieron la oportunidad de volver a la época de la grandeza de la pureza. Pero otras no deseaban compartir sus secretos.

—Seth prefería repartir calabazas antes que poder —rió Harry.

—No sé sabe quien fue, pero repentinamente dentro de la comunidad se empezó a expandir el rumor de que "el secreto de los Evans" podía terminar con "Ustedes-saben-quien." Muchos decían que era un poder ancestral, otros que era un arma secreta…hasta se hablaba de la varita de Merlín —Harry sonrió. Seguro, si su padre tuviera la varita de Merlín ya habría acabado con Voldemort hace muchísimo tiempo—. Eso resultaba genial, aunque irónico porque todo el mundo juraba que los Evans preferían que "Ya-saben-quien" acabara con todos, antes que ellos ayudar a la comunidad mágica. —Después de todo, Seth no les era tan desconocido a todos—. De cualquier forma muchos temían que los Evans se unieran a las filas de Él.

—Pero no fue así. —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione.

—Fue una gran sorpresa para todos que la primogénita de los Evans, escogiera a un sangre limpia que iba en contra de las creencias de los Evans.

Un extraño, pero grato sentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Su madre había ido en contra de todos y se había casado con su padre, por amor.

—Es debido a ese rumor que Él aún busca entre las cosas de los Evans. Quiere el poder de ellos.

—Pero ya no existen —replicó Ginny.

—Técnicamente, es Harry quien debería tener el poder. O su padre —dijo Ron seriamente.

Los chicos se volvieron hacía Harry quien aún rememoraba a su santa madre. —Yo no sé nada —dijo cuando reaccionó—, y mi padre tampoco.

—¿Estás seguro Harry? —inquirió Hermione.

—Su mi padre tuviera el poder de freír a Voldemort en un dos por tres, hace siglos que lo hubiera hecho.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Es lo que se rumorea, hace mucho que no salía a la luz. Aunque hay viejas historias sobre los Evans, que me ha recordado Donnan.

—"El secreto de los Evans" suena como a cuento del Santo Grial —comentó Hermione.

—Siempre se ha especulado mucho sobre ellos. Dicen que han matado a por lo menos, un miembro de cada familia de magos. —Harry rió dando a entender que eso se le hacía completamente absurdo—. Y bueno, siempre se les ha relacionado con la magia negra.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —le cuestionó Ginny.

Harry se levantó del lugar y se acomodó la túnica. —Que a papá le resultará divertido.

&-&-&

Harry escuchó cuando Ron cerró sus doseles y le susurró unos secos: buenas noches. Harry esperó unos segundos y sacó de debajo del colchón un pequeño retrato en blanco.

—¿Papá? —susurró.

El chico apretó el retrato fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a transpirar y las manos las sentía incómodamente húmedas. Harry sacudió el retrato, parpadeó y esperó un rato más. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar a su padre, cuando la pintura comenzó a moverse como si un torrente de agua hubiera caído y estuviera removiendo la pintura.

—Los niños deberían estar ya dormidos —dijo una ronca voz, al tiempo que la figura de su padre se acomodaba en la silla vieja barroca.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—No me lo imaginaba —ironizó el hombre colocando sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre.

—Tuve una pelea con Draco y Dudley.

—He escuchado eso. McGonagall me envió un tratado completo sobre ello, de hecho. Esa mujer tiene una memoria impresionante, se ha acordado de mi pelea con Lucius en tercer año. Ya no la recordaba. A Dursley le encante un par de veces, no me gustaba ese tío. Comencé a tomarle cariño cuando supe que inevitablemente seríamos parientes. Recuerdo que una vez…

—Papá —le interrumpió Harry con sutileza.

James sonrió y se arrebujó en la silla. —¿Qué es lo que te inquieta Harry?

—¿Qué es el secreto de los Evans?

—¿Cuál secreto? —preguntó James visiblemente incomodo.

Harry suspiró. —Dudley habló de un legado familiar, que también le pertenecía a él.

—La bola de manteca le ha estado llenando la cabeza a su hijo de basura. No sé porque no me sorprende, Dursley nunca fue muy listo a decir verdad¡qué va! era un bobo mentecato. Siempre andaba con la rubia desabrida de Lucy…

—No pregunte por mi tío.

—Que escalofriante suena —murmuró James—. Le dije a Lily que no deberíamos juntarnos con semejante porquería, pero Petu siempre…

—Entonces es cierto, existe. ¿De qué se trata?

—Mira muchacho, deberías dormir, mañana tienes clases y yo…

—¿Es por eso por lo que Voldemort está tras de nuestra familia? . ¿Por eso mi madre…?

James suspiró y miró algo que estaba más allá del retrato. —Harry —terció con una voz, que le apenó mucho al chico—. No imagines tantas cosas. Es un tema delicado, no puedo hablarlo aquí.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Llévame a casa.

—Todo a su tiempo…oh no me mires así mocoso, deja de hacer esa cara. ¿Por qué diablos tuviste que sacar los ojos de tu madre? Voy a patearte ese gordo trasero.

Harry sonrió complacido, al ver que su padre negaba con la cabeza pesadamente. —Estoy listo.

El cuadro comenzó a elevar su temperatura y Harry empezó a sentir un incomodo cosquilleo en los dedos. De pronto sintió como el cuadro lo succionaba y él se convertía en oleo. No era un sentimiento muy agradable, pero era algo necesario. Harry cerró los ojos, para dejar que aquello pasara. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en el suelo de una gran habitación, la cual estaba adornada con cuatro sillones de cuero, mesas de caoba negra, pinturas y fotografías de familiares cercanos. La pintura que más sobresalía del lugar, era la que se encontraba hasta el fondo y casi cubría toda una pared, era una réplica de la pintura que se había hecho en la boda de sus padres.

Harry se levantó y se sacudió la túnica. Se acomodó las gafas y reconoció la antecámara que llevaba al dormitorio principal de la mansión. Harry buscó a su padre y al no verlo, se puso a curiosear por el lugar. Antiguamente su padre y él habían pasado muchas horas en aquel lugar, a Harry le encantaba esa sala. Le gustaba porque el olor de su madre se encontraba impregnado en el lugar y siempre solía observarla dormir o andar por su cuarto desde aquel lugar.

Ahora pocas veces entraba, en general era el cuarto que usaba su padre, pero de vez en cuando se le veía a Leira pasearse por ahí. Y Harry no culpaba a la joven de no querer pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, estaba lleno de fotografías y retratos de la madre de Harry. Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal. James alzó la vista y la volvió a bajar desde su lugar, eso significaba que no le molestaba que Harry invadiera sus dominios. Harry avanzó hasta la sala de cubierta suavecita de color negro y mesas de roble. Harry no le veía sentido a tener una sala en la antecámara y en la recamara principal, pero los ricos gastaban el dinero de la manera más absurda posible; prueba de ello era la colección de escobas y pelotas de quidditch que tenía su padre. Leira siempre le amenazaba con fundir su saeta de fuego, construida de oro puro y diamantes. ¿Para qué diablos quería uno una escoba con la cual no se podía volar? Harry no tenía idea, pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Él también podía gastar a lo estúpido. Era divertido hacerlo.

Harry se acercó a su padre y le observó quitarle un zapato a uno de los gemelos.

—Últimamente no puedo quitármelos de encima —dijo.

Demian y Favian dormían hechos nudo sobre uno de los sillones. Parecían dos tiernos gatitos.

Harry observó su alrededor y encontró una manta, que les colocó encima. James le agradeció, mientras que se levantaba y dejaba los zapatos de los niños sobre la mesa de caoba. El joven caminó por el lugar y se sorprendió al ver a Leira dormida en la cama de su padre, generalmente dormían en cuartos separados; naturalmente no todo el tiempo. Los gemelos y el nuevo miembro de la familia, lo confirmaban.

Harry tenía la teoría de que dormían separados, para evitar matarse el uno al otro mientras estaban inconscientes durante sus peleas absurdas, ya que estas elevaban sus niveles de sadismo. Leira se movió y se quejó entre sueños. Su padre se apresuró a colocarle una compresa fría sobre la frente y revisó a la joven.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —susurró Harry.

James asintió, le reacomodó las almohadas a Leira y fue hasta Harry, sentándose cerca de los gemelos.

—Me pregunto si debería poner un hechizo para evitar que durante la noche se cayeran. O quizás debería dejar que se cayeran, han sido una verdadera lata esa tarde. —Harry no pudo evitar las ganas de reírse. Para que su padre pusiera esa mueca de fastidio y dijera aquellas palabras con ese tono de tedio, los chicos debieron ser algo así como dos gorgonas irritantes. Aunque no era difícil imaginarlo, a Harry lo exasperaban con gran facilidad.

—Si Lily hubiera tenido unos gemelos como estos, lo más probable es que se hubiera encerrado en el armario y no habría salido hasta que fueran mayores de edad.

Si su madre hubiera tenido que soportar a Demian y Favian, lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado ahogando a los niños en la bañera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el chico.

—Oh si, el "secreto de los Evans." —dijo James recordando porque tenía a su hijo enfrente de él, en aquel instante—. Pues verás Harry, yo tampoco lo sé.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabes que tu madre y yo, no recibimos mucho apoyo en nuestra relación. —Era una forma muy poética de decirlo. Todo el mundo había estado en contra de la relación de su madre y su padre—. Una vez, considere la idea de raptar a tu madre. Antes de conocer a Seth por supuesto. En realidad no me importaba si tenía que luchar contra Seth durante toda una eternidad. Podía luchar contra él, pero no podía luchar contra la terquedad de tu madre. —A Harry le encantaba escuchar cosas de su madre, le hacía sentir que ella estaba cerca de él—. Génesis, me dijo un día: si quiere salvar a la señorita Evans, entonces busque la forma del librarla del "secreto de los Evans."

Harry se enderezó: Génesis. Un nombre que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba, cielos, casi se sentía tener que desempolvar viejos recuerdos. Su dulce nana, había muerto para protegerlo a él y a su padre.

—Busque un poco, sobre eso, pero los Evans tienen demasiados secretos. Después no me importó, tu madre me dejó muy en claro que era algo en lo que no debía meter mis narices. Ella era mi esposa, la próxima madre de mis hijos y por lo tanto, lo demás no me importaba.

—Entonces, no lo sabes.

James negó con la cabeza. —Pero tengo que advertirte que si la "familia feliz", vuelve a las andadas de querer descubrir el "secreto de los Evans" tengas mucho cuidado Harry. Puedes encontrarte con muchas cosas desagradables.

—Ron me contó…

—¿Los chicos saben de esto?

—Dudley me lo gritó a la cara, en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts. No había muchas formas de ocultarlo ¿verdad? —James suspiró—. ¿Por qué quiere la "familia feliz" saber el secreto de los Evans? . ¿Qué ganan ellos?

—Hay muchos rumores en torno a eso Harry. Dicen que los Evans tenían un poder antiguo, que tienen un arma secreta, que era la forma en la que ejecutaban a sus enemigos, eran los guardianes de hades. Son tantas cosas que podría hacer un libro con todas las cosas absurdas que…

—Pero pueden ser verdad. Es decir, tú no sabes que era el secreto. Si existe el rumor es por algo. Mi mamá dijo que era verdad, sólo no te dijo que era el secreto exactamente. ¿Seth nunca mencionó algo? . ¿Ni siquiera lo insinuó?

—La "familia feliz" está convencida de que es magia negra. Quizás con eso, piensen que ayudaran a su Señor: "Oh soy el malo, más malo de todo el barrio." O tal vez opinen que con eso, no necesitarán del Señor Oscuro, para conquistar al mundo. Pero Lily me dijo que el secreto de los Evans, era algo que les pertenecía a ellos y nada más. Que podía ser un poder, una formula, un hechizo, podía ser cualquier cosa y no necesariamente era magia negra o blanca.

—Pero… ¿Por qué tía Petunia no lo sabe?

—El "secreto de los Evans" sólo era desvelado al primogénito. No tengo idea de porque.

Harry frunció el ceño. Los cuentos y leyendas alrededor de la familia de su madre, siempre había sido un elemento presente en todas las etapas de su vida. No era algo significativamente nuevo para él y sin embargo, aquellas palabras le removían recuerdos muy profundos. Era tener esa extraña sensación de que has recordado algo, pero no sabes exactamente que.

—No lo vuelvas a mencionar enfrente de tus amigos. No hables de eso con nadie. Si esos tipos te siguen molestando, es mejor que me avises.

—No necesito que me defiendas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Puedo tratarte como mejor me plazca. Soy tu padre.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba esa cantaleta de los padres. Era un argumento estúpido, autoritario y sin sentido. Era su padre, no había duda; le había dado la vida, y no se quejaba. Pero era el propio Harry quien le había dado ese poder, sin Harry hijo no había James padre.

—Escúchame bien jovencito —aseveró—. Esto no es un juego, al buscar el secreto de los Evans puedes poner tu vida en riesgo. Muchos…

—¿Lo han buscado? Es por eso que vienen los mortífagos, no es por mí. La cicatriz que tengo…

James se puso de pie. —Sí y no Harry. Voldemort es un dictador que tiene miedo de todo el mundo. Cree que con Lily muerta, puede tomar el poder de los Evans.

—Pero estoy yo en medio —susurró Harry—. Soy el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de los Evans. Además soy el primogénito ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Su padre suspiró y resopló completamente exasperado. —Harry a los tres años quisiste enfrentar a Voldemort. Gracias a eso, tienes una cicatriz producto de una maldición asesina mal hecha. Si te decía sobre el secreto de los Evans, probablemente te hubieras puesto a buscarlo y no es algo con lo que debas involucrarte.

—Mi madre hubiera querido.

—Lily no hubiera querido verte atado a eso Harry. Ella detestaba ser la primogénita de los Evans.

Harry observó el suelo. —¿Mamá me lo hubiera contado?

James se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Tal vez. Sea lo que fuere el secreto de los Evans, murió con tu madre.

Harry torció los labios.

—Aléjate de eso Harry —dijo James firmemente—. Es muy peligroso, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar.

—Papá. Soy el primogénito, los demás son gente que quiere arrancarle el poder a los Evans. Yo soy un Evans.

—No sé de quién sacaste esa terquedad. Si de mi familia o de la cabezota de tu madre, tal vez es una estúpida mezcla de ambos. Estoy orgulloso de la lealtad y el cariño que le tienes a tu familia Harry. Pero técnicamente eres un Potter.

—Papá, Demian y Favian son más Potter, yo soy el único que lleva la sangre Evans. Aunque en realidad, el Evans eres tú. —James sonrió torcidamente—. Eres el esposo de mi madre, o eras. Eres el señor de esta mansión, todo aquello que les pertenecía a ellos, ahora está en tu poder.

—Comienzo a considerar quitarte del testamento, sabes —murmuró su padre—. Nunca había pensando cuanto valdría mi muerte.

—¡Papá! —se quejó el chico—. No bromees con eso.

—¿Con quitarte del testamento?

—¡Papá por favor!

—Eres un Evans, tanto como eres un Potter. Pero los Evans no eran personas muy condescendientes, incluso entre ellos mismos se mataban. El secreto de los Evans, quizás en esencia no es maligno, pero el camino y lo que lo rodea, va más allá de la maldad.

—¿Le tienes miedo?

—Uno siempre teme a lo desconocido. Y tener miedo de vez en cuando es bueno Harry. Será mejor que te saques de la cabeza cualquier idea de búsqueda. No voy a tolerar que estés husmeando por aquí y por allá. Si los idiotas de tus primos quieren dar la vida por las frustraciones de sus padres, deja que ellos se maten. Tú pon tu cabeza en otro lugar, prepárate para ser auror y sube tus calificaciones. Eso es un buen propósito.

—Papá, nadie en el Ministerio me daría el puesto de auror, ni aunque estuviera de parte de Voldemort. Así que tendré que cuidar de las propiedades de los Potter-Evans.

—Tú quieres que te quite del testamento ¿verdad?

—Estoy siendo realista. Además no creo que sea un trabajo aburrido, tiene sus momentos de acción ¿no?

Su padre murmuró algo inverosímil. Fuera de los problemas con los aurores y los mortífagos, James tenía que lidiar con muchísimas otras cosas a punta de varita. Además hacía y deshacía las cosas a su antojo, no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Eso era más divertido que cazar a los chicos malos.

—Y para estar a mi altura, te faltan siglos enteros de experiencia.

—¿Te estás llamando viejo?

—¡Viejo el caldero más usado que tienes! Podría pasar por tu hermano, sabes. Más respeto jovencito.

Harry sonrió socarronamente. —Era una simple pregunta, podrías haber dicho que no.

—Es tiempo de que vuelvas al colegio, mocoso. Tengo cosas más importantes que atender.

—¿Y qué tienes que atender a las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche, padre? . ¿Darle cuerda a los relojes?

James entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó en el sillón. —Tú quieres que te saque a rastras de aquí ¿verdad? —Harry suspiró—. A Dumbledore no le va hacer gracia sino te encuentra en tú cama. Y no quiero tener más problemas Harry, la pelea con Malfoy ha sido suficiente.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, su padre hizo lo que quiso en Hogwarts, cuantas veces quiso ¿Quién era él para ponerle limites?

—Tu padre. —Cuando se relajaba olvidaba las defensas mentales, Harry se reprochó mentalmente aquello—. Ve a Hogwarts, descansa, duerme, molesta Slytherins y sube tus calificaciones. Si puedes permanece pegado a Hermione, a ver si así se te pegan unas cuantas de sus virtudes; y no habló de que te vuelvas un defensor de causas impertinentes.

—Quería pedirte permiso para llevar una gárgola; para ver su funcionamiento.

—Siempre he dicho que un día la matarás de un paro cardiaco ó un día Hermione te llevará a juicio. —Las ideas de Hermione eran muy contrarias a la familia Evans, ella creía en que el mundo podría estar mejor. Los Potter-Evans sabían que más retorcido, siempre podía estar—. Te estás tardando.

Harry se levantó de su lugar. —¿Qué tiene Leira?

James se quitó una pelusa invisible de su túnica. —Tuvo una recaída.

—¿Ella y el bebé están bien?

James asintió. —Ahora todo va de maravilla. Mi niña nacerá saludable.

—Niña —murmuró Harry—, claro mi hermana. Cuándo supiste que iba a nacer¿Qué querías que fuera?. ¿Y mi mamá?

¿Pensar? Estaba aterrado ante la idea de que Harry no hubiera nacido, el miedo le carcomía de imaginar que las cosas no hubieran salido bien. James estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando, evadiendo a Seth, regañando a la descuidada Lily que le importaba poco su condición e iba y venía a sus anchas, que olvidaba llevar una buena alimentación. En esos momentos estaba inventándose una excusa lógica para evadir las preguntas molestas de ambas familias a la hora de que naciera Harry. ¿Pensar en el sexo del bebé? No, James ni siquiera se lo planteó.

—No quisimos pensar en ello Harry. Eras nuestro primer hijo, así que sólo ansiábamos que nacieras.

—¿Mamá también?

—Claro, era la más emocionada —Horrorizada en realidad—. Aunque le daba un poquito de ansiedad, ya sabes era un poco torpe con los niños —Escuchaba llorar a Harry y se ponía tan histérica que no se podía mover ni un solo centímetro.

Harry sonrió. —Se debió asustar cuando llegue antes ¿verdad?

—Todos nos sorprendimos cuando llegaste antes —sonrió James—. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. —Los dos casi se caen del susto cuando se enteraron que Lily estaba embarazada—. No sabíamos como decírselo a tus abuelos, de ningún lado. —James se veía frito por Seth y Lily se veía enterrada viva por Dorea—. Tenía que ser especial, ya sabes su primer nieto —La mentirota que se aventaron tenía que salir perfecta.

—Vaya, me alegro papá. ¿No crees que ella sea prematura como yo, verdad?

—Tal vez. Pero nacerá sana, como tú —La sonrisa de James tuvo una cadencia maliciosa—. Fuerte y grande, a pesar de todo lo que digan de los niños prematuros.

¿Harry prematuro? Por supuesto, llegó muy temprano, inclusive se comenzó a formar antes del matrimonio.

Harry sonrió. —¿Ya has pensando en el nombre?

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Lo que sea, pero no nombres como los de mis hermanos. Es difícil hacerles comprender por qué no se les puede llamar por sus nombres reales.

—Piensa en algo.

Harry asintió y tomó el viejo retrato entre sus manos. —Nos veremos después papá. Y…no hablaré más del secreto de los Evans.

James sonrió y despidió a su hijo con una mano. El retrato succionó a su hijo velozmente en medio de la oscuridad de su terrífica mansión. Cuando el retrató cayó al suelo, se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

El secreto de los Evans.

—¿Lo has escuchado cariño? Ya han regresado. No, esta vez no se detendrán ante nada.

El silencio perpetuó reino en el lugar. Él conocía los tormentos de ese tabú, la brecha al pasado comenzaría a abrirse. Terribles cosas podrían suceder, muerte y desolación era todo lo que podría traer una búsqueda como aquella. ¿Por qué a pesar de ser tan peligroso, seguían buscando aquella respuesta?

James suspiró, pero ya no era un niño que creía en sueños convertidos en copos de nieve, ya no era el muchacho que obedecía a todos, a cambio de vivir unos momentos de paz con su esposa: ya no era el crédulo que había puesto la seguridad de su familia a manos del Ministerio. El James que un día el mundo mágico había coronado como el padre, esposo, hijo y profesionista modelo, había muerto con Lilian. Ella, pero sobre todo aquellos que le traicionaron, habían matado al dulce, encantador, alegre y siempre optimista James.

Ahora era…ahora simplemente era el Señor Potter-Evans. Dueño de todo un impresionante reinado, que no estaba al servicio de nadie. Y eso incluía sus secretos, aquel que se atreviera a penetrar en sus secretos, acabaría muerto.

&-&-&

Era la tercera vez que bostezaba, mientras que McGonagall explicaba cómo convertir madera en piedra. No es que tuviera sueño, había descansado perfectamente, inclusive se había saltado la primera clase del día. Sencillamente estaba aburrido. Hermione a su lado, le lanzaba miradas reprobatorias. Transfiguraciones, no era una materia que a Harry se le diera con facilidad, por el contrario le costaba lo suyo, y sabía que terminaría por pedirle ayuda a Hermione. Así que se enderezó y trató de prestar atención a las palabras de su profesora.

Ron en la silla de enfrente garabateó algo en su pergamino y Harry vio que en su pergamino en blanco aparecía algo. Harry sonrió, sólo había un juego tan preferido por los ociosos; el famoso tres en raya. Harry tomó su pluma y colocó la cruz en la esquina superior derecha. Hermione bufó exasperada. No era la distracción más entretenida, pero al menos le aseguraría a Harry que no se dormiría al instante.

—¡Todos a practicar!

La mayoría de los estudiantes se colocaron en círculos pequeños y empuñaban sus varitas contra los asientos.

Harry alzó su varita y tocó la silla ociosamente. —Creo que es de buena madera —Ron rió ante el comentario.

—Deberías prestar atención Harry. Está clase es muy importante, como auror uno debe…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que era pequeño, había deseado convertirse en auror. Siempre le habían llenado de emoción los relatos de su tío Sirius, quien le platicaba cada una de sus incursiones y batallas contra los mortífagos. Con el tiempo, creció con la idea de que al crecer se convertiría en un gran auror, hasta que entró a Hogwarts y se dio cuenta de lo que siempre sería: el primogénito Potter-Evans.

—Pues ya tendremos tiempo de aprender, verdad Harry.

El chico de ojos verdes asintió mientras su amigo pelirrojo golpeaba la madera constantemente, en un intento de perforarla, en vez de transformarla. Hermione alzó la nariz.

—No me pidan ayuda. ¿Escuchaste eso Harry?

El chico se rascó la cabeza. —Vale —respondió con una voz cansina. Y bostezó.

—Creí que te habías dormido temprano. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Y aquí iba Hermione de nuevo con su perorata. —Dumbledore me invitó a tomar el té de media noche.

Harry y Hermione se miraron fijamente.

—Vale, recibí una carta de mi padre y estuve pensando en ello. —Hermione relajó su dura expresión—. Le escribí sobre…sobre lo que Malfoy dijo.

—¿Qué te respondió?

—Los familiares de mi madre, siempre han estado buscando eso. Es como una especie de búsqueda del tesoro.

—No es una leyenda entonces. —Hermione dejó de apuntar su silla que ya había adquirido un color plateado, aunque aún no se le habían borrado las rugosidades de la madera.

—No, al parecer existe.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó Hermione entusiasmada.

Harry suspiró. Esa era buena pregunta. Su padre era un gran tipo y Harry le adoraba, pero sabía que había muchas cosas inciertas entre James y él. Quizás demasiadas. Había vivido toda su vida alrededor de su padre. Conocía cada uno de sus gestos, sabía que cuando aparecía en público su padre era el señor inquebrantable, cruel, indiferente, déspota, quien caminaba como si fuera el amo del mundo. En esos momentos, no había sentimientos dentro de su padre. Pero con su familia, cuando sólo estaban sus adorados hijos y la loca de su esposa, James era el padre abnegado, que se enorgullecía hasta de las más estúpidas tonterías que hicieran sus hijos y en él, en él sólo se reflejaba el amor y otros tantos sentimientos. Así que Harry sabía cuando algo le era inquietante. Y el "Secreto de los Evans" era una de esas cosas que lo habían inquietado demasiado.

—Dice que no.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pero no le creo Hermione.

La chica alzó la ceja tan alto, como su anatomía se lo permitió. Que Harry afirmara semejante cosa sólo lo encerraba un adjetivo: ASOMBROSO. El chico idolatraba al padre y a la madre, de una forma que podía rozar lo enfermo, sobre todo a la madre. A pesar de lo maduro que era su amigo en algunos aspectos, en sus sentimientos hacia sus padres, Harry le recordaba a los niños pequeños que creen que su padre es Superman y su madre, la Mujer Maravilla. En el caso de la señora Potter, una mezcla entre Miss Universo y la Virgen María.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Ron.

Harry suspiró. —No creo que me mienta por completo —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, era mucho pedir que Harry pusiera en entredicho la palabra de su sabio, adorado y amado padre. James Potter era la verdad absoluta—. Creo que sabe algunas cosas sobre el "secreto de los Evans" pero no todo. Mi madre nunca se lo dijo.

—Pero era su esposo —replicó el pelirrojo—. Debía saberlo ¿no?

—Eran cosas de los Evans —murmuró Harry tan bajito que los chicos tuvieron que acerarse para oírle.

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que las "cosas de los Evans" sólo le pertenecían a ellos, la muerte sería para aquel que violase esa ley.

—¿Y acaso tu padre no es "El Evans"? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry se rascó la cabeza. —Algo parecido. Pero esto era exclusivo de los primogénitos.

Hermione resopló sin entender el punto, al igual que Ron.

—Pero me dejó muy en claro, que no debo andar buscando respuestas a ello.

—Tiempo. —La profesora McGonagall les devolvió a la realidad—. Practiquen para la próxima clase, en donde repasaremos todo lo aprendido hasta ahora.

El primero en salir del salón fue un chico de Hufflepuff. Harry tomó sus cosas lentamente.

—Apúrate Harry ó llegaremos tarde a Encantamientos.

Hermione siempre tenía que ordenarle algo, ella era feliz dirigiendo a los demás, sobre todo si ese alguien era tan flojo como Harry.

—Ya voy.

Al salir al pasillo los tres chicos comenzaron a andar sin fijarse en su alrededor, enfrascados en una charla sobre Halloween. Esa noche en Hogwarts se acostumbraba dar un faustuoso banquete, en donde todos se divertían. Los mayores solían hacer bromas pesadas a los de menores, dado que Hermione era premio anual ella debía vigilar por el bienestar de los chiquillos. Harry y Ron votaban por dejar que los mayores se divirtieran.

—No puedo defraudar a mi padre —dijo Harry—. Él siempre…

—¡Harry! No puedes hacer eso, además…—Hermione se agachó a recoger los libros que se le habían caído al suelo—. Qué raro, mi mochila no tenía ningún agujero esta mañana.

Ron se ofreció para sostener los libros mientras Hermione trataba de componer la bolsa.

—Demasiado grande para abrirse de un momento a otro —dijo Ron.

Harry pasó una de sus manos por el asa de su mochila y se la reacomodó, observó a su alrededor algo salió volando hacía él. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y observó como la cosa se estrellaba en el suelo y liberaba un polvo grisáceo que ascendió velozmente. Harry se cubrió con la manga de su capa la nariz, al verse envuelto en un espeso humo verde. El aire se hizo un poco húmedo y denso, la cosa verde no olía desagradablemente ni nada por el estilo. Alzó la vista y distinguió a una niña con una túnica negra demasiado grande y el cabello negro sobre el rostro.

El humo desapareció y Hermione comenzó a sacudirle la túnica. —¿Estás bien?

—No me sucedió nada. Supongo que sólo quería molestar.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron.

—Una niña de primer año.

Ron alzó una ceja y observó el pasillo, ahí no había nadie. —Se ha esfumado. Ahora tienes una excusa perfecta para dejar que los mayores les jueguen bromas a los de primero, Hermione.

—Eso no ha sido gracioso, Ron —se quejó la chica—. ¿De qué casa era, Harry?

El chico se encogió restándole importancia al asunto. —¿Podemos pasar a las cocinas antes de ir a Encantamientos?

Ron asintió mientras que Hermione replicó un par de veces, sin embargo cuando los chicos le propusieron que ella se fuera a Encantamientos y que ellos irían después. Ella se negó tajantemente alegando que lo más probable es que no entraran a clase.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Harry? —cuestionó la joven tras un largo silencio entre ellos.

Harry parpadeó y se cruzó de brazos. —Investigar.

Un brillo extraño cruzó por los ojos de la joven, al igual que la sonrisa de Ron se agrandó. —No chicos, no puedo permitirlo.

—¿Es que acaso nos escondes algo, primogénito de los Evans? —se burló Hermione.

El chico abrió la boca para contestar, aunque no tenía idea de que decir, al final sólo logró balbucear algo similar a—: En lo absoluto. Yo siempre les he dicho la verdad. No tengo secretos para ustedes.

¿Tener secretos los Evans? Si los Evans siempre han dicho la verdad.

A medias.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Tarde...lo sé, tarde mucho pero ya saben que no es fácil andar actualizando todos mis fics a la vez. Como sea aquí vuelvo con este capítulo que espero les guste y si tardo en actualizar échenle la culpa a…a…a los reviews, (¿Qué?) es que...nunca son suficientes (Broma). Por cierto...culpen a por no tener capítulo el domingo 12 de agosto...la cosa chafaba en el Login. Nos vemos, besitos.

Ah sí bueno, bueno...yo ya **he leido el libro de los Deathly Hallows**, si alguien le interesa saber lo que opino, pues puede darse una vuelta por mi bio¿vale? cuidado con lo que pongan en los reviews, no vayan a chafarle el libro a nadie, de preferencia los tomatazos a mi punto de vista del libro via PM, o mail, sino queda de otra pues ni modo en review. Por cierto, **quedan avisados aquellos que leen reviews** que puede haber spoilers de los lectores sobre el libro 7 así que: CUIDADO.

Reviews: **Kaito Seishiro, Ginebra, BlancEspirit, Emaraude.lefey, lordaeglos, CaRmEn EvAnS, kaori Potter, Dark Guy, SarhitaPotter:** ya debió de haberles llegado mi contestación via reply, ya sabes sino les llegó avisenme...y culpen a Daidouji, Prongs, pikita45: os he respondido via mail, así que ya deben contar con mi respuesta, sino la tiene avisenme y os la vuelvo a escrbir y enviar.

**Lazenca Daidouji, Prongs, pikita45:** os he respondido via mail, así que ya deben contar con mi respuesta, sino la tiene avisenme y os la vuelvo a escrbir y enviar.

**pauUneiira: **No me pude ver tu mail, verás no puedes escribirlo vamos a llamarlo de corrido, porque ese tipo de cosas no están permitidas por ff .net, por favor cuando lo pongas da espacio cada tres letras o algo así, para que yo pueda verlo. Tu teoría es...bueno hay que recordar, que nunca se confirmó si Lily estaba embarazada, o sea puede que no haya niño/a. Por otro lado supongamos que hay niño/a, si Lily tuviera...que se yo, siete meses vale puede ser, pero la joven apenas comenzaba a demostrar síntomas (que nunca se confirmó NADA). Hay que decir que es algo difícil, pero bueno es una teoría muy interesante.

De los que enviaron sus mails para poder contestar les cuando entren en anónimos, sólo me llegó el de: **y0misma: **ya os he respondido el mail, de cualquier forma ;). Si alguien más envio mail y no ha resivido mi respuesta envienlo de nuevo.

-

Se despide de ustedes:

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

M.O.M.

M.O.J.


	5. Protensidad Deletérea

Capítulo 5: Protensidad Deletérea.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Persigo a mis enemigos y los alcanzo,  
no volveré hasta que estén exterminados.  
(salmo 18)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Silencio.

Hasta el viento tenía miedo de pasar por aquel lugar. Su respiración se hizo lenta y pesada. Extensas llanuras cubiertas por nieve y cenizas se extendían hasta confundirse con el horizonte. No le gustaba el lugar para nada, excesiva quietud para ser un gran pueblo cuyo reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde. ¿Dónde estaba toda la gente?

Caminó sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado tenso, su sangre corría por sus venas a una velocidad inimaginable, aquí había algo, algo maligno. Se lo gritaba sus sentidos, su mente, su corazón, casi podía sentirlo. Un suave susurro se escuchó a sus espaldas. Brincó y dio media vuelta, mientras sentía como sus músculos se contraían preparándose para congelarse del susto.

Idiota, se sintió completamente idiota pues no había nada detrás de él, probablemente hasta se había imaginado el sonido. Permitió que sus músculos se relajaran un poco, sintiendo ese característico dolor que procede al esfuerzo de endurecer todo el cuerpo, aunque no pudo relajarse por completo. Algo maligno habitaba en ese lugar.

Volvió a dar media vuelta y avanzó por la calle. Grandes casas de madera en exceso rusticas poblaban el intento de calle, todas pretendían estar alineadas y estar una enfrente de la otra para darle a la calle rectitud, pero no sólo no estaban bien alineadas y había huecos entre unas casas y otras, sino que a la mayoría le faltaban maderos por donde uno sentía que le observaban. Al final de la calle sólo la temible llanura infinita era todo lo que había.

Respiró profundamente sintiendo como le dolían los pulmones y avanzó poniendo un pie delante del otro. El viento sopló hacia él con fuerza por la calle, colándose por las rendijas de las casas, provocando un ruido infernal similar al gritó grave que resuena en una caverna.

Se llevó los brazos a la cara pero en cuanto su capa cubrió sus ojos, se sintió completamente vulnerable, los bajó inmediatamente y entrecerró sus parpados siguiendo su camino. Un terrible crujido de algo desgarrándose resonó por el lugar. Sus piernas se negaron a moverse pese a que su mente le ordenaba que se movieran. Los músculos de sus brazos se endurecieron por completo en espera del golpe. La cosa se arrastraba pesadamente por el suelo, como arrastra el condenado sus cadenas. El viento adquirió una mayor fuerza y el ser avanzó a mayor velocidad, tal vez él no se arrastraba, sino que dejaba que su arma rozara el suelo para avisar al condenado que estaba a punto de morir. La muerte dejaba que su guadaña rozara el suelo, anunciando a su presa que estaba a punto de sucumbir y no podía hacer nada. Su corazón martilló fuertemente contra su pecho. El cazador jugaba con la presa.

Algo fue lanzando hacia él con suma fuerza, por apenas unos milímetros esquivó el golpe. El pedazo de madera cayó lejos de él y fue entonces cuando el viento se calmó. Una risa resonó por el lugar. Lo sabía, no estaba solo. Un tacto frió y helado le rozó la mejilla, se llevó una mano al lugar para detener al fantasma, pero era un simple copo de nieve. Nieve y cenizas caían a la par en el lugar.

Bisagras sin aceite rechinaron fuertemente, mientras que la madera arañaba el suelo. Un frió escalofrió le recorrió. La madera se hundió bajo el peso de una firme pisada, seguida del sonido de algo que se arrastra, de nuevo una pisada firme y otra que se arrastraba. Giró hacia su derecha mientras que un grito se le atascaba en la garganta, unos dedos carcomidos por el paso del tiempo se aferraban al filo de una puerta, lo primero que salió fueron unos cabellos negros sucios y enmarañados. El vestido estaba raido, deteriorado por las ratas y demás animalejos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para no desmayarse, pero el aire se llenó de un almizcle de pescado muerto, fruta echada a perder y carne en pésimo estado cuando han pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol abrazante. La putrefacción se adentraba en sus pulmones y le roía dolorosamente las entrañas. Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar vomitar de tan asqueroso que olía, así que no pudo reprimir que los jugos gástricos se le arremolinaron en la laringe al ver los gusanos, que se anidaban en el suelo alrededor de la mujer que caminaba hacia él. El vestido roto dejaba al descubierto un pie amoratado, producto de alguna rotura o tortura, la masa amorfa estaba cubierta por un intenso color purpura y rojo escarlata, rodeada por el característico amarillo de la pus, en donde rechonchos gusanos se apretujaban todos juntos y se arremolinaban en torno a la carne pútrida.

Su mano huesuda con pedazos de su carne verdosa colgando se estiró en dirección a él y él dio un paso hacia atrás con el corazón latiéndole velozmente, ella —o lo que fuera— avanzó. El gruñido de un animal llegó hasta él, la cosa intento de nuevo acercársele y él volvió a dar un pasó hacía atrás. El chillido de enojo fue tal que levantó el rostro y mostró su horrenda cara. Miedo, terror, pánico, con una horrenda piel rasgada, muerta y roída por los años, la cosa le miraba a través de sus ojos acuosos, pero opacos, mientras que su enorme boca con dientes grotescos, carcomidos y afilados amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza. De las manos de ella surgieron largas y peligrosas garras al tiempo que le lanzaba un zarpazo.

Trató de correr, pero la cosa le atrapó un brazo, asqueroso y repugnante así era su tacto, áspero y llenó de líquidos fétidos que apestaban tanto que mareaban, la mano libre de la cosa se abanicó en aire y fue directa a su estomago. Pensando en su vida y no en su limpieza, la golpeó fuertemente en el hueso con carne fofa y mohosa que le sostenía y corrió lejos de ella. Una casa estalló en llamas repentinamente, mientras un nuevo grito grotesco salía de la boca de la muerta.

Observó la casa arder mientras corría, la ventana estaba apuntó de estallar. Una cabeza mutilada se estampó contra la venta mientras que todo su contenido se esparcía por todo el cristal. Sangre y sesos salpicaron al chico al estallar la ventana. Se cayó al suelo de la impresión. Una mano con pesuñas le agarró el tobillo. Brincó desde el suelo clavando sus manos en la tierra. Demonios inferiores eran los culpables de todo aquello. La lengua bífida y viscosa del ser le tocó la ropa. La boca deforme le mostró una sonrisa sardónica llena de sangre y baba que manchaba sus piernas.

Soltó manotazos llenos de tierra mientras gritaba desesperadamente, pateó al demonio y corrió sin volver la vista atrás, escuchando los chillidos agudos que resonaban por todo el lugar, pues el demonio se había quedado sin su comida.

Corre y no pares de correr, porque están aquí y vienen a comerte. Los demonios acostumbrados a la sangre, no esperan para arrancarte las entrañas y reírse de ti mientras que tú con ojos desorbitados, observabas como ellos te comen lenta y satisfactoriamente.

¡De nuevo le había atrapado por el tobillo!

Cayó al suelo, pero esta vez resbaló por una pendiente. El pozo era una cosa llena de agua negra y moscas. ¡Había sido un estúpido! Nadie le había agarrado el tobillo, había resbalado él solo.

Se levantó del lugar y trató de escalar, no era un pozo profundo, dos metros cuando mucho. Brincó y se colgó de los guijarros pegajosos de la tierra maloliente. Trató de escalar pero cayó, el agua le empapó de pies a cabeza, mientras que su espalda caía sobre algo mullido, asqueroso pero mullido. Pensó que era hierba que había crecido en aquel precario lugar y se levantó de inmediato. Sangre chorreaba de sus brazos, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, no se sentía lastimado gravemente ¡no había heridas profundas! Metió sus manos al agua y las volvió a sacar. El aire se le fue, el corazón se le detuvo, todo él se congeló por completo. Centenares de cuerpos yacía en aquel pozo sin fin, todo ellos en diferentes estados de descomposición, manos, dedos y pies desmabrados con manchas negras flotaban como flores en el mar de sangre. Torsos, brazos y piernas negros se amontonaban en un solo lugar y las cabezas, las malditas cabezas todas ellas de hombres le miraban con sus ojos sorpresivamente abiertos cubiertos por una película lechosa, en donde las moscas se paraban y los gusanos se anidaban.

Un ruido extrañó de algo siendo succionado reverberó por el lugar, con los músculos del cuello hechos nudo, volteó a ver qué era lo que lo provocaba. Una jovencita sentada sobre los cuerpos masticaba los tendones de lo que solía ser un brazo. Mordía, masticaba y tragaba la carne humana, indiferente a lo que se llevaba a la boca, de vez en cuando se pasaba la lengua por los labios como si estuviera disfrutando del mejor de los manjares.

Giró y comenzó a correr a través de los cuerpos mutilados, sin importarle si pisaba algún miembro en el acto. El mar de muertos se movió, cerró los ojos y siguió su camino. Alguien o algo le perseguían, podía escuchar sus pasos, podía sentir su mirada clavada en él, podía oírle respirar.

Manos trataban de detenerlo pero él seguía corriendo, ignorando a los cadáveres sin vida que de vez en cuando uno parecía moverse. Salió del pozo de alguna forma y llegó a una antigua mansión. Era una casa enorme, vieja, fría y escalofriante, le recordaba su propia casa.

Un agudo gritó resonó por todo el lugar. Gemidos y chillidos inundaron el ambiente, una mujer era torturada. Su corazón le dolió, su respiración se hizo agitada y pesada, ella le gritaba, ella le llama, él la conocía. Sus pies se movieron rápidamente siguiendo el doloroso clamor de quien él conocía.

Las puertas de madera con figuras retorciéndose de dolor eran la única entrada, arañazos se escuchaban detrás de ella, gritos y más lamentos llenaron sus oídos. ¡Ella le necesitaba! Se abalanzó sobre la puerta y la luz se hizo en el oscuro lugar.

El lugar estaba lleno de sangre, grises fantasmas le miraban con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías, pálidos y sin vida. Todos ellos se parecían entre sí, quizás eran familiares. Ella gritó nuevamente. Sus miembros estaban destrozados, huesos, músculos y tendones habían sido machacados y a pesar de todo, una mano con dedos tembloroso trataba de alcanzarle, como si le pidiera que se acercara para tocarlo tan sólo una vez. Dio un paso hacia adelante y la figura de negro tras la mesa de tortura la golpeó con cruda brutalidad, disfrutando del dolor de ella.

Un odio irracional creció en él, no le importaba ser un simple humano enfrentándose a un ser de cuernos retorcidos y negros. Otro golpe descendió sobre ella, mientras sus dedos le imploraban tocarlo. Su vista se clavó en el rostro de ella desfigurado por la sangre, los golpes y el sudor. Si había algo vivo en ella era sus ojos. Furia, ira, venganza ¡sangre! De su boca sólo pudo salir una palabra:

¡Madre!

Sus brazos se estiraban al aire, mientras que el frio de la noche se colaba por sus doseles rojos. Se encontraba bañado en sudor y con todos sus músculos tensados, le llevó un tiempo reconocer que estaba en su cama, en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Y no en una mansión desconocida, en un cuarto de tortura. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle terriblemente, había tenido una pesadilla espantosa, se llevó sus manos a la cara para convencerse de que estaba en la realidad y no en un sueño. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía velozmente, haciendo un bum, bum, bum, grave que amenazaba con salir volando de su pecho. Se cubrió el rostro con amabas manos y trajo toda la información coherente a su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse.

Mañana tenía un examen de pociones y Snape era en exceso desagradable con él, así que tenía que descansar para que pudiera repasar las lecciones. Doscientas hojas más todo lo que en años anteriores habían visto, tremendo trabajo ¿no? Sí eso Harry, piensa en lo terrible que será presentar un examen antes de banquete de Halloween, Snape es una asquerosa persona que sabe joderla bien.

Se recostó en la almohada empapada, agradeciendo su frialdad pues le provocaba escalofríos incómodos que afirmaban que él se encontraba en la realidad. Enrolló la parte baja de las sábanas en sus pies y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla, el silencio de la noche le puso nervioso. La madera crujió bajo el peso de algo. Harry respiró profundamente y alzó su brazo para tomar de su cómoda una fotografía.

Lily Evans le miraba con rudeza, mientras que él la abrazaba. "_No seas tonto Potter, no hay nada"_ se dijo a sí mismo, aunque la verdad era otra. Harry nunca le había temido a la noche, por el contrario adoraba las sombras totales. En las tinieblas podía verla, en la negrura podía sentirla, él y ella siempre se habían reunido en el silencio en la más tenebrosa y escalofriante penumbra. Su madre era la reina de la oscuridad, reina…no, era la ama y señora de ella. Él no les tenía miedo, pues él, era el hijo de la oscuridad.

Harry cerró los ojos, no, no sentía miedo por él, aquel miedo que palpitaba en su corazón era por su madre. Pero su madre no podía estar en un cuarto de tortura pues ella ya estaba muerta.

&-&-&

—¡Estás loco!

—Mira quién habla. —El hombre soltó un enorme bufido.

—No puedes hacer eso, James. Podrían comerlos ¿y qué sucede si algún león decide cambiar su platillo de gacela a humano?

James lanzó un sonido extraño. —Y yo que pensé que te preocuparías más por los Nundu o los Erumpen. Leones, que poca imaginación tienes, Sirius.

—No es divertido. James.

—Creí que me apoyarías, Remus.

El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco. —James, esconder a la gente de todo el mundo en África es buena idea, ponerlos en la República Democrática del Congo es homicidio. ¡Ese país está en guerra!

—Y por eso nadie pensará que están ahí.

Remus y Sirius lanzaron quejidos de exasperación.

—Pueden morir a causa de los muggles. Cuando ellos se pelaban con flechas y espadas estaba bien, pero ahora tiene armas peligrosas. Sin contar que África tiene las enfermedades más raras de todo el mundo y son las más atroces. Además de sus animales, ¡África es un continente en exceso peligroso!

—Creí que habías dicho que era buena idea.

—¿Por qué no los enviaste a Egipto, Mozambique, Lesotho, Marruecos, Guinea?

—¿Y perderse la oportunidad de encontrar diamantes en una caminata por el jardín? Eres muy cruel, Remus.

Remus quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared. Cuando a James se le metía algo en la cabeza, difícilmente podían sacárselo. Lo que él nunca entendía es que vivía a un paso de Azkaban, si se morían los protegidos de la Orden del Fénix en el Congo, ni Dumbledore lo sacaba de Azkaban. Desde que Lily se había muerto, a James le encantaba jugar con su vida, siempre se arriesgaba por cualquier tontería.

—Ruega porque no se mueran —finalizó Remus.

James sonrió. —Si sobreviven en la seguridad de mi casa, probarán que no hay nada que temer de las armas muggles y que no estoy envuelto en el trafico de diamantes.

—Eso no probará absolutamente nada, James. ¡Es la idea más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido! Pones la integridad de tu familia en peligro, sólo para probar que no estás envuelto en el tráfico de diamantes. Como si esa fuera la acusación más fuerte que tienes.

—Has herido mis sentimientos y mi inteligencia —dijo James melodramáticamente—. Ya no eres mi amigo, Remus.

El hombre lobo puso sus ojos en blanco. —No quiero que tú o tu familia sea lastimada de nuevo, James…

Remus y James se miraron fijamente, el señor del imperio Potter-Evans sonrió afablemente. Esa sonrisa era la vieja y rota esencia de James, era como volver a ver al chiquillo despreocupado que alborotaba de vez en cuando la tranquilidad de Hogwarts.

—Entonces ¿Me cubrirás las espaldas, amigo? —preguntó James.

Remus tuvo ganas de aventarle la silla a la cabeza a James. —Eres un completo estúpido inepto.

James se encogió de hombros. —Pero así el mundo me ama —exclamó, estirando los brazos y sonriendo falsamente.

—A los idiotas les encanta soñar.

Remus y Sirius rieron abiertamente, haciendo que el sonido de la risa reverberase por las paredes de la siniestra mansión.

—Buenos días Leira —saludaron Sirius y Remus.

—Sabes que no me gustan que las ratas anden en mi estudio, son muy molestas.

La mujer se sentó a lado de Remus. —¿Y cómo está Nessa? He escuchado que tiene mucho trabajo en Wizengamot.

—No estoy pintado ¿sabes?

—Lo cual es una lástima —le susurró Leira a Remus—. Quiero que le digas que no se involucre con Finwick, podría ser muy peligroso.

—¿Qué sabes de él?

Leira le regaló una sonrisa misteriosa mientras caminaba hacia James. —Tengo antojo de kobeiba, shai nana y kumafa.

James entrecerró los ojos. —Pídele a un elfo que te lo traiga o ve tú por él.

Leira torció su sonrisa. —¿Estás seguro de eso? —dijo, mientras recargaba sus codos en el escritorio de James y colocaba sus sobre sus dedos entrelazados su cabeza.

—Si con eso tú desapareces ahora, sí.

—Bueno. —Leira se levantó de su posición y caminó hasta la puerta con cierto aire infantil a su alrededor, antes de irse se volvió hacia su esposo y dijo—: Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

&-&-&

Harry observó las ondas que su piedra había provocado en el lago expandirse velozmente, pequeñas pero concisas al principio, grandes e indefinidas al final. Lanzó otra piedra, con cada piedra que lanzaba, las entrañas del lago se removían hasta que pedazos del fondo flotaban a la superficie. Observó la piedra que tenía en su mano y la lanzó hacía el fondo.

Se cruzó de brazos y observó como burbujas emergían a la superficie para estallar con un suave borboteo. Harry frunció el ceño, se supone que sólo se debían producir ondas, tal vez al remover el fondo algo había querido salir.

Una nueva burbuja estalló, era su imaginación o esta vez se había formado un poco más cerca. Se acercó al agua y otra burbuja salió, la cosa avanzaba. Pronto una serie de burbujas comenzaron a estallar en la superficie, siempre una delante de la otra, como si alguien avanzara por debajo del agua.

El chico se subió a un tronco y se inclinó para ver la cosa desde arriba. Las burbujas se detuvieron debajo de él. Harry se agachó tanto que su nariz rozaba el agua, solo veía su propio reflejo. El viento sopló y su imagen se distorsionó un poco, entrecerró los ojos y algo se movió, Harry se hizo hacía atrás para enfocar mejor.

La horrenda piel rasgada, muerta y roída cubría su faz, su enorme boca con dientes grotescos carcomidos y afilados se encontraba entre abierta, era la muerta de sus sueños. El pánico comenzó a correr por todo su cerebro, aquella quería atraparle. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe, Harry se hizo hacia atrás tratando de evitar que las manos de ella le tocaran nuevamente. La putrefacción le inundaba los sentidos, apestaba, ella apestaba de manera alarmante. Quiso incorporarse pero las manos de ella le agarraron por el cuello, tirando de él y metiéndolo al lago.

El agua y el olor fétido de ella le ahogaban, quería salir a la superficie pero ella le retenía. "_Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo."_ Harry apretó su varita y la agitó en un intento desesperado de librarse de ella. Pero era inmune a la magia. "_Va a ser mío."_ Harry golpeó el cuerpo fofo, llenó de gusanos y porquería fuertemente, sus manos salieron a la superficie tratando de agarrase de algo. "_Los malditos nunca escapan."_ Los gusanos se metían por las ropas, las lombrices babosas se le metía por la nariz, insectos negros y pequeñitos se clavaban en su piel tratando de atravesarla, animales y bichejos pasaban del cuerpo de la muerta a él y se apoderaban de su cuerpo. "_Mío, mío, mío" _Podía sentir sus patitas moviéndose en sus ojos. Se sacudió violentamente tratando de quitarse aquellas cosas horribles, pero ella le sujetaba con mucha fuerza, se dobló y abrió la boca para gritar, pero unas cosas peludas se metieron a la boca y comenzaron a caminar por su lengua, tocando sus dientes y su paladar, los gusanos se adentraron en la cavidad, tocando todo con sus gordos y baboso cuerpos, hasta metérsele en la garganta.

—¡Harry!

Escupió, escupió sacudiéndose violentamente limpiándose a fuerza de manotazos todo el cuerpo. "_Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso," _pensó.

—¿Qué era lo que hacías? —Harry se levantó del suelo sintiendo como el viento comenzaba a colarse debajo de sus prendas—. No debiste inclinarte de ese modo, ponte esto. —Hermione se quitó la capa y se la colocó a Harry sobre los hombros—. Mírame, Harry. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? Harry.

—Parece una mano —dijo Ginny—. ¿Estás bien? La gente del agua te atacó.

Harry le arrancó el espejo a Ginny y se observó el cuello, tenía una mancha grande y bastante nítida, parecía que alguien con la mano llena de tierra le hubiera intentado ahorcarle. Harry se tocó el cuello, no dolían, así que no eran hematomas.

—Mira tu mano Harry —dijo Ron.

Harry se observó la muñeca. _Ella_ le había agarrado de ahí, subió su brazo hasta la nariz. La putridez de su cuerpo se le había pegado, su muñeca apestaba.

—Harry.

El chico alzó la vista para ver a su amiga, detrás de Hermione estaba _ella._

—¡Hermione! —Harry la jaló por el brazo hacia sí y la abrazó, mientras que con la mano libre apuntaba con su varita a la muerta pero, ya no había nadie.

Ron y Ginny observaron como Harry apuntaba al aire y fruncieron el ceño. Harry había salido del gran comedor bastante alterado tras haber discutido con Dudley, ellos lo habían estado buscando todo el rato y lo encontraron de cara al agua, sostenido únicamente por sus manos en la rama que se inclinaba peligrosamente, de pronto Harry cayó al agua y le observaron batallar. Fue cuando Ron se metió al lago y sacó a Harry, no lograron hacerlo reaccionar hasta hace un poco. Y ahora apuntaba a la nada, como si de pronto fuera a atacarle, era bastante extraño.

—No otra vez —susurró Harry—. ¿No la vieron?

Los hermanos Weasely negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías soltarme?

El chico se alejó de Hermione mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas. "_No estás loco, no estás loco."_ —Sonará extraño, pero…vi a alguien que quería atacarme.

—¿Tu necesidad de atraer la atención de la gente es tan fuerte, Potter?

Harry juró en voz baja por haber dicho aquello en un lugar tan abierto. —¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Yo puedo decirte lo que quieras, Potter, sabemos que él no quiere decirte nada.

—Cualquier cosa que tú me ofrezcas, Malfoy, es basura.

El rubio sonrió y meneó la cabeza. —Es tú legado, ¿Por qué no has de saberlo?

Estúpido Malfoy. Harry quiso darse media vuelta y olvidarse de todo, pero el maldito bastardo tenía tanta razón.

—Sabes algo, Malfoy no tengo tiempo para esto, así que di tu oferta ahora ó lárgate.

El rubio sonrió como si hubiera ganado la escaramuza.

—Puedo decirte lo que sabemos de Evans y a cambio, tú nos dirás algo sobre tu casa.

Información por información, inteligente pero no lo suficiente.

—Si mañana no recibo una respuesta adecuada, tendremos que…persuadirte de otra forma.

—¿Esa es una amenaza, Malfoy? —dijo Ron, alzando su varita.

—Déjalo, Ron.

—Tu padre sabe que no somos suaves en eso.

—Vete de aquí.

El rubio sonrió torcidamente y avanzó por entre la hierba.

—Debes de decirle a Dumbledore, Harry. Él te protegerá y…

Harry alzó una mano, haciendo que Hermione dejara de hablar. —Esto es entre mi familia y la de ellos.

Hermione lanzó un bufido. —Harry, Malfoy te acaba de amenazar y bien sabes que ellos no se limitarán a darte un par de maleficios.

—¡No lo entiendes, Hermione! —bramó el chico—. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. ¡Ellos quieren matar a mi padre! Quieren acabar con mi familia, desean lo que nosotros tenemos. No es un ataque en mi contra, ¡están luchando en contra de los Potter-Evans! ¡Y no voy a permitir que eso suceda! Esto es entre nosotros, no tenemos porque involucrar a nadie más. Los Potter-Evans no tienen miedo de nadie, y si quieren guerra, guerra es lo que tendrán.

—Esas ideas son medievalistas.

—¡Pues me importa poco! Es lo que creo y si no te parece, es tú problema.

—¿Quién crees que eres, Harry? No puedes pelear en contra de todos…

—Soy Harry James Potter Evans, primogénito de dos de las más antiguas casas de sangre pura —clamó el chico con orgullo y aplomó, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar con ese aire de supremo poder, pedantería y majestuosidad que caracterizaba a la cabeza de la familia Potter-Evans.

&-&-&

Los inferí parecían brillar bajo el agua a la luz de la luna cuando se les miraba desde aquella altura de la mansión. El señor de la casa admiraba su reinado sentado en un carísimo sillón negro, mientras que el fonógrafo hacia resonar las cuerdas del violín dotando a la estancia con melancolía y desesperación. Una sonrisa insana se plasmó en su faz, tenía ganas de estallar en carcajadas pero no quería que el llanto del violín se viera opacado. Se acomodó las gafas y observó como la tierra se alzaba formando una polvareda indefinida, la temperatura del viento bajó, no podía sentirla pero el cristal de su ventana comenzó a empañarse repentinamente, esa capa blanquecina e indefinida comenzó adueñarse de todos los cristales de la mansión, la luz de la habitación se apagó. El viento silbó dolorosamente.

James sintió el golpe, sin embargo ni siquiera parpadeó. Las fauces del chacal estaban impresas enfrente de su ventana. James soltó una cruel seca risa y la bandeja de plata se elevó de su lugar para ir flotando hasta el brazo derecho del sillón, Lily solía divertirse mucho haciendo aquello.

James estalló el cristal que tenía enfrente y escuchó como la bestia aullaba de dolor, el cristal cayó al suelo como si fuera lluvia. Las dríades de los arboles siniestros de la mansión bailaban para él mientras que algunos espíritus negros se unían a ellas. James apenas si movió sus ojos observando la bandeja de plata para luego volver a poner su atención al frente. La bandeja flotó hasta colocarse enfrente de él, la servilleta negra que cubría su contenido resbaló suavemente. El olor a carne recién cortada y sangre inundó la nariz de James.

El primer trozó de carne salió volando y en medio del aire fue devorado por algo invisible. Los thestral volaban cerca de la mansión esperando los trozos de carne. Uno a uno los retazos de carne cruda salieron volando hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras los cabellos negros y otras criaturas se disputaban los trozos en medio de aire o en suelo. Encantador, el final era lo mejor, vaciar la sangre y ver como la tierra se nutría de ella, Lily sabía hacer crecer diversas flores del color rojo sangre. Él se limitaba a ver como cosas malignas nacían de la tierra.

Las criaturas comenzaron a agitarse, el chacal gruñía ferozmente, con sus garras y dientes buscaba algo en la tierra, James vio algo elevarse al aire; una serpiente, Voldemort no se cansaba de enviar a sus secuaces. James cerró sus ojos escuchando los sonidos de la noche, el silencio se hizo en lugar, la serpiente cayó al suelo pesadamente, James abrió sus ojos mientras una sonrisa demencial y maligna coronaba su faz.

Las bestias nocturnas se inclinaron ante él y salieron a la caza de cualquier que quisiera perturbar la vida de la familia de la oscuridad.

El cristal de la mansión comenzó a rearmarse en silencio mientras que el fonógrafo se detenía. Un viento helado penetró en la habitación, manos del hielo tocaron su faz, la frialdad penetró su piel, extendiéndose en todo su exterior. La punta de una lengua le acarició los labios, carisias lascivas atravesaban su ropa elevando su temperatura, un besó aquí, un roce por acá, ella lo hacía condenadamente tan bien. Respiró profundamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los muslos de ella levantando su túnica. Ella se reacomodó pegándose a él, sintiendo primero el vientre abultado de ella.

—¿Lo mataste?

Ella bufó y siguió entregada a lo suyo.

—Ratón.

—¡No me llames así! —bramó. James abrió los ojos, el castaño claro de los ojos de ella se encendió tornándose casi rojo. Parpadeó y abrazó a su mujer comenzando a besar su cuello.

—Leira.

La mujer lo aventó contra el sillón agarrándole el cuello con amabas manos.

—Sólo quiero a mi esposo, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Sólo quiero un sí o no, ¿es mucho pedir?

Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro infantil de ella mientras se bajaba de las piernas de James. Estando de pie comenzó a caminar acomodándose la túnica nuevamente.

—Querida, no arruines el momento

—Ve y averígualo tú mismo.

James se levantó y caminó tras de ella, abrazándola por detrás. —Quieres jugar.

Leira suspiró al sentir las manos de James adentrándose por su túnica. —Eres —el aire pareció escapársele de los pulmones—, un…ah…—Leira se mordió los labios, antes de soltar—: maldito bastardo.

—Me gusta saber que me he casado con una niña muy mala.

—¿Qué tanta maldad quieres ver en mi?

—¡Y mami y papi…! —Sirius dio media vuelta agarrando la puerta y tapando la entrada—. Están…jugando a las manitas calientes.

—¿Jugar? ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero jugar! —chillaron dos voces.

Leira y James se apuraron a acomodar sus ropas. Sirius giró su vista para evaluar si los niños podían entrar al salón. Leira se sentó en un sillón y James se cruzó de brazos ocultando cualquier emoción.

Sirius dejó entrar a los niños con todo y su ruido constante. —Para eso existe la cámara principal ¿saben?

Leira rodó los ojos. —Mira cariño, puedo hacer con él lo que plazca donde me plazca. No me hagas decir esas cosas.

Sirius observó a Leira y luego a James, esos dos no tenían remedio. —Tenemos problemas.

—Si no me dices, Sirius, no me doy cuenta.

—Guarda tu mala leche para otra persona, James, alguien notó que uno de los sellos se ha roto.

—Las mascotas han salido a divertirse —dijo James indiferente.

—No esos sellos.

—¡Joder!

&-&-&

Idiota, sí Harry James Potter Evans, era un idiota, pero ¿Y qué? Al menos era un idiota con causa…¡Por Morgana, que lo quemaran vivo si volvía a decir semejantes estupideces! Harry suspiró profundamente y se colocó en frente de la pared de piedra descubierta y llena de humedad.

—"Gran Salazar."

La puerta de la sala común de Slytherin apareció ante él y Harry se adentró al terreno de las serpientes. Un frío escalofrió le recorrió al recordar que cuando él era chico, había ansiado con todo su corazón quedar en aquella casa. Diez Slytherin estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea de fuego verde y platicaban en susurros, que casi se podían confundir con silbidos de serpientes. Harry buscó con su vista a alguien más que aquellos diez, pero no había nadie más en la sala común, aquello apuntaba a que la cosa sería un desastre.

—Potter, veo que has venido.

—Me encanta ver tu cara de idiota, Malfoy.

Harry no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Malfoy hacer una mueca bastante agria, sin embargo su alegría se apagó cuando vio a Kali sentada con aquella majestuosidad que había copiado de la madre de Harry en una silla, como le detestaba. Kali siempre deseaba parecerse a Lily Evans para llamar la atención de su padre.

—Al grano.

—Hoy es Halloween y tenemos que celebrarlo —dijo Draco, alzando una copa y haciéndole una reverencia.

—De este lado, Potter. —Parkinson vestía con una túnica demasiado ceñida de color morado con un horrendo bordado. La chica le hizo una reverencia mientras le señalaba la puerta.

"_Rematadamente inepto."_ Harry suspiró, con un gesto de asco tomó el brazo de Parkinson y se dejó guiar. ¿Cómo diablos se había visto envuelto en esto? Al carajo, sí al carajo debió mandar su maldito orgullo, que se jodiera en el infierno el estúpido Gryffindor con todo y sus mentados ideales. ¿Es que acaso había una ley que decía que todo Gryffindor debía caer en la trampa de una serpiente al cuestionar su valor? Pues que gran mier…coles le había tocado y eso que era viernes.

Parkinson caminaba de una forma extraña, meneaba sus caderas y arqueaba su espalda haciendo que su busto resaltara. ¿Acaso pensaba seducirlo? Las Slytherins no le agradaban a Harry para nada, las detestaba. La única mujer digna de llevar el escudo de Salazar Slytherin, había sido su madre.

—Te va a gustar.

Harry torció los labios y trató de soltar la mano de Parkinson, pero ella se la apretó fuertemente.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Parkinson, no voy a…

El Gran Comedor estaba en su esplendor, la luz de las velas era tenue pero suficiente para que uno pudiera ver por donde andaba, murciélagos, calabazas y arañas surcaban los cielos esa noche. Esqueletos bailarines danzaban entre los estudiantes al ritmo del jazz y una letra pegajosa, bastante divertida aunque sin mucho sentido. Harry adoraba la cena de Halloween más que cualquier otra noche en Hogwarts, en definitiva en su última noche de Halloween en Hogwarts él debía de estarla disfrutando.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar cuando el apareció escoltando a una Slytherin, y tras él toda la panda de arrogantes hijos de papi que estaban de lado del Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore alzó una ceja y le observó fijamente, a la orden de Harry, Dumledore iría a su rescate.

Era una bastardo gilipollas con demasiado orgullo, que Dumbledore esperara todo lo que quisiera, él resolvía sus asuntos por sí mismo. Lo sentaron a lado de su querido primo Dudley al final de la mesa de Slytherin y compartió con ellos la comida. Ugh, una comida excelente para tan asquerosa compañía, lo más seguro es que mañana le diera alguna extraña enfermedad estomacal.

—Halloween una noche mágica ¿no lo crees, Potter?

Harry observó la sonrisa maligna que se dibujaba en la cara de Draco, quien se sentó de frente a él y supo que algo iba muy mal.

—Que la disfrutes.

La adoptada por los Lestrange generalmente casi no le hablaba, se limitaba a mantenerse detrás de Kali y hacerle muecas horrendas desde las sombras. Muy extraño.

A sus narices le llegó un olor a rosas, pergamino y tierra húmeda, Kali se sentaba del otro lado de él, ella no le dirigió ninguna mirada o mueca, sencillamente se limitó a tomar un par de bombones cubiertos de chocolates así como galletas y otras confiterías. Sus movimientos con las manos eran delicados y agraciados a la hora de usar los cubiertos, a simple vista cualquiera podría decir que ella era toda una señorita de gran abolengo.

—Muestra tú orgullo.

Harry apretó los dientes fuertemente, ¿Quién era ella para darle ordenes? Él siempre mostraba su orgullo, en ningún momento se avergonzaba de quien era.

—Ellos no te deben arruinar esta cena.

Como le odiaba. Harry tomó el cucharón y se sirvió un poco de piña cristalizada, piñones glaseados y frutas secas, no permitiría que los Slytherin, ni la molestia que era su her…la adoptada de la familia, le arruinaran Halloween.

—Seré franco, Harry. —Harry mordió la fruta con mucha fuerza—. No nos agradamos, sin embargo somos primos, si tú compartes conmigo el secreto no tienes porqué contárselo a los demás.

Harry observó a la bola de grasa que era Dudley, no lo soportaba, en realidad no soportaba a ningún pariente de su madre.

—¿Qué dices, Harry?

—Me pasas la mermelada de cereza.

Draco observó a los dos jóvenes y sonrió, Harry tuvo ganas de estamparle el frasco de mermelada en la cabeza, pero sería un crimen, no podía concebir que la mermelada se desperdiciara.

—¿Disfrutaste las vacaciones, primo?

Harry giró los ojos, si había algo que le disgustara más que tener a la "familia feliz" cerca, era que ellos trataran de entablar conversación con él, en verdad eran una plaga.

—Si te refieres a que disfrute de ver como mi padre entregó a la dulce y adorada tía Bella a los aurores, sí estuve la mar de divertido con ello.

Crabbe y Goyle sujetaron a la adoptada por los Lestrange de los brazos.

—Espero que no te haya provocado una úlcera saber que escapó de ellos —replicó Draco, haciéndole un gesto a la chica Lestrange para que se sentara.

—No, eso quiere decir que mi padre puede volver a humillarla. ¡Eso fue muy considerado de parte de tía Bella! —La noche no podía ser tan mala después de todo, ver la cara de molestia de toda esa panda, era algo placentero—. Se le van a enfriar sus duraznos en almíbar, señorita Lestrange.

La chica clavó el tenedor en el durazno con mucha fuerzas, Harry no dudo en pensar que la chica hubiera deseado que el durazno fuera su cabeza.

—Mientras todo quede en familia —susurró Zabini Blaise.

Harry alzó una ceja, en definitiva algo no estaba bien, los Slytherin nunca le hablaban tan familiarmente. Zabini jamás le dirigía la palabra, al menos dejó de intentarlo después de que la Señora Zabini fue rechazada por su padre; de acuerdo con James Potter, era hermosa pero letal, James era muy joven para la señora Zabini y él deseaba vivir varias décadas más. Lo cual le pareció a Harry una locura cuando James decidió casarse con Leira, pero de tener como madrastra a Leira ó a la señora Zabini, definitivamente no había mucho que pensar.

Parkinson abrió la boca para comentar algo con Draco, cuando el saxofón resonó fuertemente por el lugar y Harry puso toda su atención a la banda bizarra de esqueletos, murciélagos y doxys que tocaban en el lugar. La mayoría de los Slytherin detestaban el espectáculo que ofrecía Dumbledore en Halloween, pues creían que era alguna vulgar costumbre muggle, Harry sonrió, la verdad es que los "sangre pura" no tenían ni idea de lo que era una fiesta de Halloween hecha por muggles.

Harry observó por el rabillo del ojo las caras de asco que hicieron cuando comenzó a seguir el ritmo del jazz con sus hombros, una chica de Hufflepuff le hizo una clara invitación a bailar, Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, el baile le gustaba pero él era un pésimo bailarín. La única vez que recordaba haber bailado sin estresarse por pisarle los pies a su compañera, había sido un día en el que su madre lo llevaba en brazos —había estado jugando en el puente que cruza el lago de su casa, se había caído y había sido salvado por los inferís del lugar, su madre lo arrancó de los brazos de los inferís, lo llevó a su cuarto para limpiarlo y cambiarle de ropa, Lily lo alzó con sus manos y le escrutó con la mirada como si fuera una pintura a la que estaba evaluando, su madre le había puesto la capa al revés, los botones de la túnica no concordaban con el número de ojales, y había olvidado abrocharle uno de los zapatos, pero ella curveó los labios hacia arriba como si estuviera satisfecha; él no tuvo el corazón para arruinarle el momento.

La mansión se había llenado de un extraño ruido, su madre había fruncido el ceño y alzando un ceja. La puerta del cuarto se abrió; entró James con su aura alegre y festiva llevando una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se amplió al ver a Lily cargando a Harry mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente, rió para él solito y se acercó a ellos. James acomodó a Harry en los brazos de Lily, los sacó al pasillo y comenzó a danzar con ellos por todo el lugar. Harry recordaba ver el suelo y el vestido negro de su madre bambolearse de un lado hacia el otro, sentir como el viento le golpeaba en la cara cuando de repente su padre hacia girar a su madre sobre sí misma, la risa alegre de su padre iluminando toda la mansión, su madre con aquella mueca de disgusto pero sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente llenos de diversión. Harry se había reído mucho ante las ocurrencias de sus padre y las replicas de su madre, aunque había sido algo incomodo estar entre dos personas, sobre todo cuando una de ellas es muy efusiva.

La música se apagó y Harry volvió su atención al plato, debería aprender a bailar sin pensar en que pisará a su compañera. Kali le tocó el antebrazo, él alzó la vista, una joven de Slytherin de cabello negro caminaba por detrás de Malfoy con la cabeza agachada y un andar lerdo, se detuvo y giró su cabeza para ver a Harry, sus ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas.

—¿Potter?

Harry fijó su atención en Draco.

—Estábamos pensando en ir al nuevo bar exclusivo de Hogsmeade, tu apellido es la entrada, ninguna sangre sucia ó pobretón entrará ahí.

Harry bufó, como si él quisiera gastar su día en Hogsmeade con ellos, alzó de nuevo la vista buscando a la chica, pero ya no había nadie. Se llevó una mano a la cara.

—¿Cansado?

Risas a su alrededor y la temperatura comenzando a descender, el frio se colaba por debajo de sus ropas como manos babosas que le acariciaban, respira y siente el hielo adentrarse en todo su ser, congela sus pulmones, congela sus venas, congela el cerebro, congela el corazón, hiela a la razón.

Más risas a su alrededor, Crabbe y Goyle lo sacan del comedor, Kali le mira con aquellos profundos pozos negros llenos de indiferencia, oscuridad, las mazmorras, putrefacción…ella está aquí. Huye, corre, el pecho le duele, se retuerce, grita, demanda. Las manos llenas de gusanos, pus, sangre, carne podrida y huesos le acarician en rostro.

—No me toques.

Risas a su alrededor, ella está encima de él, siente su carne, su olor tórrido, la quiere lejos de él, no soporta, no puede, es terrible, es maligna, ella ríe. Un rezo, un canto, alguien murmuraba.

El suelo se hundía, la negrura lo tragaba, ella se lo estaba llevando con él. Pelea pero no puede ganarle a la oscuridad, pelea pero es que él es parte de ella, pelea pero ella es dueña de su cuerpo, se deja y cae, cae y para de caer.

Tierra pintada de rojo, un grito perforando sus oídos, hombres y mujeres muertos por doquier, alguien que solloza, una vieja mansión, el lamento del alma, madera carcomida, gente que gime. "_Harry."_ Las aguas agitadas del lago negro de su casa, alguien llora, el pasto negro, una súplica que se eleva al cielo, una mansión, una confesión no escuchada, piedras que lloran sangre, la risa insana del asesinato. "_Harry."_ Las escaleras principales de la mansión, gente arañando las paredes, una mujer de negro le observa en silencio, algo que se arrastra, una mujer llora "_Harry."_ Ella se mira las manos quemadas, sus ojos verdes no se han apagado con el paso del tiempo, levanta la vista y Harry observaba como el fuego desfiguró el bello rostro de su madre, sus parpados en carne viva se abren y cierran velozmente. "_Harry."_ Con una mano negra le señala una pared. Piedra caliza marcada con el símbolo de los Evans: grande, claro, imponente. Fuego a su alrededor, ella está en llamas, trata de agarrarla pero ella corre hacia la pared. "_Harry."_ Manos, manos que le agarran de por todos lados clamando piedad, una puerta, un ruego.

—¡Madre!

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

¡Genial! No sé, este capítulo me ha E-n-c-a-n-t-a-d-o, y eso ya es mucho que decir ¿no? Bueno, quiero saber su opinión, vamos, vamos.

Hay una pregunta que ha aparecido mucho en sus reviews, ¿este es un fic Harry+Ginny, o Harry+Hermione? Pues…no os voy a decir la pareja o si hay pareja, eso lo tienen que descubrir ustedes mismos, pero puedo decir que tendrán sus momentos ambas, así que habrá momentos Harry+Ginny y Harry+Hermione. Lo sé, soy una chocante, pero ya he dicho: NO soy shipper de ninguna de las dos, mi pareja favorita para Harry es Draco, pero…este fic NO será slash, así que siéntase tranquilos por ese lado.

Por cierto, os aviso que he abierto un **blog** en donde **estaré hablando de mis fics** (y otras tonterías) **cualquier tema que gusten debatir** sobre: **cualquier fic**, estoy abierta a sus sugerencias. El blog es: **ht tp//co nsp irac ion del ali be lula .blo gsp m/ **(quiten espacios y ahí tienen la página, me encantara verlos por ahí, tal vez pueda responder reviews anónimos por esa página, estén pendientes).

**Reviews: DarkGuy, CaRmEn EvAnS, Ginebra, lordaeglos, Tomoe, Kaito Seishiro, J-JPD, Karin Mathews, Nadesiko04:** respuesta va reply, de no haber llegado me avisan.

**Tomoe:** respondido vía email. **Elisa Black: **gracias por tu review.

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

¡Dejen comentarios!

_M.O.S./M.O.M/M.O.J._


	6. Recuerdos de una Misa Rota

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos de una Misa Rota.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_El malvado se impone y aplasta al humilde:_

_que quede atrapado en las trampas que maquina._

_(Salmo 10)_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Azotó la puerta y caminó por el lugar mientras los gritos a sus espaldas continuaban. Encontró sus protecciones, se colocó de frente a la pared y comenzó a enfundárselas con enojo.

—¡Harry!

El chico siguió amarrándose las protecciones de las manos y no volteó a ver a la chica, quien con un semblante alterado, buscaba su atención.

—Déjale en paz, Hermione.

La joven bufó sonoramente al pelirrojo. —No te metas en esto, Ron.

—¡Es mi amigo! —bramó el chico.

—¿Y quieres sacrificarlo por un tonto juego?

Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos quienes se miraban fieramente, chispas salían de los ojos de ambos.

—Fui yo quien ha decidido jugar, Hermione, no Ron. Así que por favor, no interfieras.

La chica dejó de mirar al pelirrojo y se volvió hacia Harry. —No te has recuperado, no es seguro que vueles en una escoba buscando una nuez en medio de una carnicería, por favor, Harry.

—Nunca dejaré que Gryffindor pierda ante Slytherin, o ninguna otra casa.

—Así se habla amigo —le aplaudió Ron.

—¡Harry! Piensa en que…

Harry golpeó con su puño el mueble de hierro en donde se guardaban algunas de las túnicas de Quidditch, Hermione y Ron brincaron ante el sonido.

—No voy a dejar que crean que me han amedrentado, Hermione. ¡Soy fuerte y eso es lo que les voy a demostrar!

El chico caminó por el pasillo.

—¡Ellos saben que lo eres! Nosotros lo sabemos, no tienes a nadie a quien probarlo, Harry.

Ron y Hermione seguían a Harry por detrás.

—Mi padre ha venido a verme jugar, ¡y ganar!

Hermione gimoteó agudamente, tratando de detener a Harry pero éste se lanzó al estadio de Quidditch en su saeta de fuego, sin volver la vista atrás.

—Busca un buen lugar para vernos, Hermione.

Hermione golpeó a Ron en el brazo. —Es terrible que arriesgues la salud de Harry por el quidditch.

—Le vigilaré. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula—. Él ha elegido su forma de enfrentarlos.

El estadio estaba a reventar de gente, Hogwarts se había convertido en una marea extraña comandada por los colores de aquellos que se enfrentaban: plata, verde, dorado y rojo. Banderas y canticos abundaban por el lugar ensalzando a la casa de sus jugadores. Era el partido más deseado de la temporada, el primero y más espléndido, la casa de Slytherin contra la casa de Gryffindor. Los gritos eran ensordecedores.

—Rojo, dorado, rojo y dorado, leones valientes; destrocemos a las rastreras serpientes.

Sirius agitó la bandera de Gryffndor en lo alto y se volvió hacia los niños a quienes gritó: —¡El que no brinque es serpiente, el que no brinque es serpiente!

Las gradas del estadio comenzaron a crujir bajo el peso de los niños que brincaban de un lado hacia otro mientras cantaban algo como:

—¡Amo a Gryffindor la casa que con su garra escarlata y su piel dorada se ha ganado mi corazón! Y como no la voy a amar, si es el lugar de los de pasión valiente, coraje ardiente y bravura sin igual…

Los gemelos brincaban abrazados envueltos en una bandera de Gryffindor y gritaban cosas como: "Muerte a los Slytherin" o "arránquenles la cabeza a las serpientes venenosas". Se veían bastante graciosos con los cachetes pintados de rojo y dorado.

James sonreía ligeramente a lado de Leira quien llevaba una túnica que decía: _Espero a un león valiente_ debajo del escudo de Gryffindor.

Sirius se sentó por un momento sin dejar de agitar su bandera de Gryffindor. —¡Ah! —suspiró Sirius, antes de continuar—:recuerdo aquellos días en que sobrevolaba el estadio y con el bate dirigía a las porras contras los Slytherin.

—Eso te costó una sentencia de castigo, no podías acerarte a las gradas. Todo por ser el instigador de una batalla a puño limpio entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

—Y luego estuvieron a punto de prohibirme la entrada al estadio. Te empieza a fallar la memoria, Moony.

—El quidditch se vive diferente desde las gradas —comentó James, quien ese día sobre sus atuendos negros se había puesto su vieja bufanda de Gryffindor—. Se siente una emoción distinta y…—El hombre dejó de hablar para contestar a la porra—. ¡Gloria!

—¿Qué? Ah… Gryffindor, Gryffindor Gloria —dijo Leira.

—¡Harry! —gritó Sirius alzando la bandera de Gryffindor en lo alto.

—Es difícil verte, Sirius —se mofó el chico.

Sirius llevaba una túnica de un escarlata escandaloso con dorado muy brillante y un león de fauces abiertas en el pecho.

—Es genial ¿verdad?

Harry rió. —Tío Remus, que bueno verte por aquí. —El hombre se encogió de hombros y agitó su banderita de Gryffindor—. Bueno, los veo al final del partido.

—No te pases mucho las manos por la cara o te vas a embarrar de pintura —le advirtió Leira secamente. Harry llevaba la mitad de la cara roja y la otra dorada—. Buena suerte.

—Patea el trasero de las culebras de agua puerca —fueron las palabras de aliento de su padrino.

—Has algo más entretenido que agarrar la snitch frente al perdedor de Malfoy, no sé, estréllate en el suelo y rómpete algo, mejor estrella a Malfoy, así no tengo que pagar yo otra escoba.

Harry sonrió y se alejó de las gradas con las últimas palabras de su padre en la cabeza. El chico no pudo evitar reír frente a todos los jugadores, ganándose miradas extrañas.

Madame Hooch soltó las bludgers, la snitch y al final la quaffle. Todos comenzaron a volar por el lugar. Harry se elevó unos diez metros por encima del estadio, vio a su padre observarle y después buscar por el estadio el reflejo dorado de la snitch, mientras que Sirius dirigía las porras de Gryffindor.

La presencia de su padre en los partidos de quidditch era algo natural, los Gryffindor le tenían cinco gradas reservadas; una para los asistentes y cuatro para mantener la distancia.

Aunque había compañeros de su casa que le tenían miedo a él y a su familia, cuando se trataba de quidditch parecía que se olvidaban de ello, pues la leyenda que fueron los merodeadores había sobrevivido hasta estos días y todos sabían que ellos habían sido unos Gryffindors, muy Gryffindor.

Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, aunque se tuvo que agarrar fuertemente la escoba al sentir el súbito mareo que le sobrevino; el campo de quidditch desapareció para dar paso a la vieja casa de sus sueños. Era una vieja mansión imponente brillando al sol con boquetes que dejan entrever su interior, la madera crujía al paso del viento, esa casa, ese lugar. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para alejar la imagen y trató de respirar profundamente, el estadio de quidditch volvía a él y con ellos sus gritos.

Respiró pesadamente, no quería que le diera otro ataque de pánico. Respiraba a un ritmo lento y constante, mientras trataba de concentrarse en el partido. Ron defendía la portería y lo hacía decentemente bien, Ginny se colaba entre los Slytherin para agarrar la quaffle y anotar un tanto. Hermione se sentaba a lado de Remus a quien le sonrió y se puso los binoculares, Harry trató de dar la vuelta, no quería que ella le viera la cara pálida, porque era capaz de arrodillarse ante su padre para que lo hicieran bajar de la escoba.

—¿Asustado cara rajada?

Harry bufó y anduvo por el estadio sin buscar nada en particular, no quería pelear con Malfoy. Su padre le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, a pesar de que los lentes de James brillaban por el sol, podía sentir sus ojos sobre de él. ¿Ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien? El chico alzó el rostro, no era buena idea hacer que el partido durara tanto, tenía cosas que hablar con su padre y no creía durar mucho tiempo en la escoba; el mareo volvía a él, no quería pasar de nuevo por lo que sucedió en Halloween.

_La dureza del suelo incomodaba su espalda; frio sudor recorría todo su cuerpo pero se acentuaba en su faz. Gruesas lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero el primogénito de la oscura casa de los Potter-Evans nunca lloraba; sin embargo ver a su madre sufrir era suficiente para que olvidara todo estúpido orgullo. _

_Alguien le tocó la frente y removieron sus negros cabellos, dándole una mejor visión del lugar, estaban en algún pasillo de las mazmorras de Hogwarts; gritos de batalla reverberaban alrededor. _

—_¿Qué viste? . ¿Dónde está? —Draco Malfoy lo incorporaba, mientras le apabullaba con confusas preguntas._

—_¡Mírame! —Harry recuperó sus energías súbitamente para hacer una mueca de asco y le escupió directamente en la cara a Kali._

_Harry se levantó del suelo y observó a través de su borrosa vista a Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna pelear con algunos Slytherin. Su cuerpo se desequilibro y se llevó las manos a la cara. Fragmentos borrosos, como si un espejo roto le mostrara diversos puntos de una escena, una mujer que caía al suelo con sangre brotando de sus brazos, alguien que reía, un hombre abría la boca completamente asombrado, una mujer chillaba llena de horror, un golpe seco, el escudo de Slytherin se tambaleaba._

_Fuego, gritos de agonía, su madre arañaba la madera intentando liberar de su cuerpo el dolor. Como la lluvia que cae violentamente sobre el frágil cristal, Harry se vio inmerso en un montón de imágenes sin sentido pero llenos de violentas sensaciones, alguien torturaba a su madre, alguien la lastimaba, alguien le hacía daño. Harry gritó lleno de desesperación y salió corriendo directamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido._

_Árboles, ángeles, arbustos y argullos se entremezclaban en la oscuridad, deformándose provocando un cuadro bizarro lleno de una profunda confusión. El aire se acababa, todo se abalanzaba sobre él, se cerraba, lo asfixiaba, lo ataba, lo atrapaba. _

_El agua del río estaba helada, la noche era muy fría y sin embargo Harry siguió hasta que se encontró viendo el cielo desde el fondo del lago; las algas y helechos acuáticos le rozaban las manos y se enredaban en sus piernas. La luna se veía más grande desde abajo, su brillo se perdía entre las profundidades del río._

_Sus manos tocaron un pedazo de tela, Harry bajó su vista para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un corsé, el aire comenzó a faltarle, de inmediato subió a la superficie. Piel desnuda sobre las rocas de la orilla, besos, gruñidos, carisias, el escudo de Slytherin se deslizaba por el cuerpo de una dama. Ron lo arrastró hasta las orillas del río, no sabía qué era lo que había visto._

Imágenes disparejas y dispersas le venían a la mente desde aquel día. A veces eran fragmentos de la vida de alumnos de Hogwarts o eso pensaba Harry, pues veía a figuras con las bufandas y escudos de las cuatro casas. Otras imágenes eran sobre esa vieja mansión con las decenas de cuerpos pudriéndose al sol. Había unas imágenes que inquietaban a Harry de manera exorbitante, esos eran aquellos cuadros en los que el ambiente le resultaba en exceso similar a los pasillos o cuartos de su casa. Odiaba ver todo eso.

—¡Harry!

El grito de Ginny hizo reaccionar al chico, que observaba como Malfoy se lanzaba en picado. Harry vio la snitch y fue por ella, ganarle a Malfoy era cosa sencilla, siempre lo hacía, siempre lo haría. Todo por la gloria para Gryffindor, todo para que su padre siempre se sintiera orgulloso de él, todo para que le demostrara a su madre que él era un valiente Gryffindor, como el hombre al que ella había amado.

Harry estiró su brazo, pero la snitch caprichosa se escurrió obligando a los chicos a espabilar sus sentidos sino querían estrellarse en el suelo. Harry logró enderezar la escoba y seguir como si nada su trayecto, Malfoy le seguía muy de cerca.

—¿Dónde está, Potter?

Harry estornudó, empujando sin querer a Malfoy y ambos se vieron envueltos en un raro nudo con los palos de las escobas. Harry jaló su escoba y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo de lo cerca que paso de este. El chico ascendió y vio la snitch volar varios metros delante de él. Malfoy tenía problemas con su escoba pero seguía en la lucha. Harry aceleró, la snitch iba a ascender y, sin meditarlo, Harry se soltó de su escoba brincando hacia la pelota. La escoba de Malfoy le golpeó el brazo pero Harry no soltó la pelota, por el contrarió apretó más la mano. La caída al suelo fue dolorosa, sin embargo sus quejidos fueron silenciados por el bramido que soltaron las tribunas, al saber que Gryffindor volvía a ganar.

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar fue alzado en los hombros de algunos chicos de Gryffindor, le dolía el brazo pero los hombres no lloraban, ni se quejaban. La marea rojo con dorado lo alababa enardecidamente, mientras cantaba esa canción de: "Amo a Gryffindor la casa…"

Harry hizo que esa masa amorfa le soltara y alabara a sus demás compañeros del equipo, en el barullo el chico se escabulló hasta las duchas de Gryffindor, le dolía el antebrazo y lo veía ligeramente hinchado.

Se encerró en las duchas y dejó que el agua cayera suavemente sobre su piel desnuda, se pasó una mano por el cabello viendo como en el suelo, la arena del estadio se aglomeraba en la coladera. Las pequeñas gotas de agua caían pesadamente junto con la arena, Harry sacudió sus manos dejando que el agua limpiara toda la suciedad. Alguien se reía a lo lejos, en el suelo las gotas de la regadera se entremezclaban con pintura negra, alguien colocaba una bandera de Gryffindor mojada sobre los hombros de un Slytherin.

Harry salió de la ducha sólo con una toalla en la cabeza. Tabaco, alguien fumaba en las duchas de quidditch, alzó la vista un poco asustado. Con presta velocidad agarró una toalla grande y se la envolvió en la cadera.

—Nunca me ha excitado el cuerpo de un hombre. —Absurdamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa—. Y si piensas que nunca te he visto desnudo, te equivocas. —Esperaba que no hubiera nadie más en los alrededores, la cosa se había puesto sumamente embarazosa para Harry—. Sino empiezas a contar la historia, me entrarán unas ganas tremendas de darte una gran paliza en ese trasero desnudo.

Harry alzó la cabeza, se quitó la toalla que ahí descansaba y se la colocó en los hombros. Su padre mostraba una pose de indiferencia bastante inquietante. Él recargaba su espalda en la pared con elegancia, el brazo derecho lo tenía ligeramente flexionado, en la mano de este brazo sostenía con dos dedos un cigarrillo a medio terminar, su brazo izquierdo sostenía el peso del cuerpo que recaía sobre el bastón de ónice y rubís. Su progenitor entreabrió los labios para dejar escapar un halito de humo que se elevó hasta el techo, sus ojos cafés brillaban con una locura demencial.

El chico suspiró y buscó su ropa interior, dio media vuelta, comenzando vestirse. —No sé qué sucedió, repentinamente comencé a tener visiones…quizás sean sueños en los que veo cosas extrañas. Algunas veces creo que veo fragmentos de la vida de alguien o quizás de muchas personas, otras visiones me muestran una mansión, quizás una casa solariega; es un lugar escabroso, papá. No tiene gárgolas, ni estatuas demoniacas, ni pinchos y trinchetes como nuestra casa pero es…macabra. El ambiente es terrible, es como si pudieras sentir el pánico de los habitantes y poder oler su miedo. Terror, mi cuerpo tiembla cada vez que está ahí…es extraño pero casi podría asegurar que la misma casa grita de tan viciada que está.

Harry se volvió hacia su padre, con la túnica mal puesta y el cabello lo suficientemente húmedo como para que no se le alborotara. James Potter seguía casi en la misma posición de antes, sólo que ahora le daba un profundo jalón al cigarrillo pero sus ojos seguían fijos en él. Harry miró el suelo esquivando las inquisitivas luces castañas de James Potter, en ese momento su padre le daba miedo.

Se sentó en un banquillo y continuó: —En esa casa hay…no sé exactamente lo que sean, pero creo que puedo llamarlos fantasmas. No tienen una forma solida, no hablan, no se mueven, sólo me miran con sus ojos completamente blancos y caras pálidas sumamente alargadas. Todos están en una habitación…y ahí, ahí también está mamá. —Las manos del chico temblaron y su cuerpo se estremeció profundamente—. ¡La torturan papá, en ese lugar la torturan! —La voz del chico se quebró, mientras sus manos estrujaban la túnica con fuerza—. Ella sufre, a ella le duele mucho…no lo soporta y ella me busca, quiere tocarme, quiere que esté con ella, ella me llama. ¡Mamá me llama! —Los ojos de Harry se volvieron cristalinos, las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su visión—. Papá…papá ¿crees que mamá quiera que me vaya con ella? ¿crees…crees que ya no quiera estar sola en el más allá?

James se irguió ruidosamente, dejando su actitud despreocupada y elegante. Golpeó fuertemente con el bastón el suelo y se dirigió a su vástago, con un ímpetu ardiente. —No, ni siquiera lo pienses. ¡No vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez! —la voz del padre era muy áspera y cargada de una ira contenida. James estaba furioso—.Tu madre dio la vida por ti, ella quería que vivieras. ¡No vuelvas a pensar en una cosa como esa! —gritó su antecesor sumamente alterado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y bajó la vista ligeramente avergonzado. —Sólo…yo, bueno, es que…no puedo, no, noo…quiiieero, ¡Papá! No soporto verla sufrir.

James respiró ruidosamente adoptando una pose muy rígida. —Es sólo una imagen, Harry. —El chico abrió la boca varias veces, pero sólo balbuceos incoherentes salieron de él—. Tu madre era una mujer muy fuerte, de estar siendo torturada, nunca, escucha esto muy bien, Harry, ella nunca demostraría su dolor. Lily jamás se sometería ante nadie.

Y Harry le creyó, no dudó de las palabras de su padre, sólo que no comprendía porque entones James encontraba tan atractivo el suelo de repente.

—Esta…casa, mansión, lo que sea, está rodeada de cuerpos, muchísimos cadáveres la rodean, inclusive el horizonte parece estar lleno de muertos.

James suspiró pesadamente.

—No sé quien hizo esto o si es cosa mía, pero los Sytherin parecían estar enterados, Draco me… —Pero Harry se calló, no pudo seguir hablando. James Charlus Potter le agarraba el rostro con sus dos manos y lo miraba fijamente. James se había quitado los lentes. Harry no se atrevió a protestar o moverse, ni siquiera pudo respirar. Era como estar bajo una luz acusadora, los ojos de su padre lucían aterradores, era como observar los ojos del depredador que juega con su presa, y juega con ella no porque quiera comerla, sino por simple y cruel placer. Deseaba huir, escapar para esconderse, pero no podía, no porque James fuera su padre, sino porque su cuerpo no le respondía.

James le obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos, veía el reflejo de sí mismo en los ojos castaños de su progenitor. Un castaño extraño, a veces cobrizo, a veces dorado, otras veces las dos cosas a la vez y ninguna al mismo tiempo. Harry intentó brincar, pero su cuerpo se quedo en el simple impulso, quizás fuera la luz, quizás fuera el momento, pero los ojos de su padre había brillado con un escarlata infernal, similar al fuego que lo consume todo. Ese fuego que es justamente rojo, no naranja, ni con toques de naranja, sino rojo.

Era tanto el estupor de Harry que no sintió cuando su padre le tocó con su varita y le lanzó un hechizo. Sólo vio como una sombra se despegaba de su cuerpo, se elevaba al techo y tomaba la forma de una mujer, alguien que Harry muy bien conocía.

Los gusanos caían al suelo y su olor putrefacto inundaba la habitación. La mujer gritó su enojo a su precursor, pero este se limitó a agitar su varita y hacerla estallar. La mancha saltó del techo a la pared del baño. Su progenitor sonrió fríamente, agitó de nuevo su varita y esta vez la cosa explotó en una nube de polvo verdoso. James hizo aparecer una capsula para que el polvo no los tocara a ellos. Harry vio al polvo esparcirse por todo el lugar y luego desvanecerse.

—¿A dónde fue?

James se volvía a colocar los lentes y se encogió de hombros. —Con suerte no lo volveremos a ver.

Harry observó a su padre sacudirse la túnica y salir del lugar con un andar lento, mientras hacía sonar su bastón concorde a sus pasos.

&-&-&

Albus Dumbledore deambulaba en su despacho lleno de impaciencia, sabía que la puerta se abriría de un momento a otro, mas nunca lograba imaginar que era aquello que entraría. La familia Potter era toda una caja de sorpresas y a él siempre se le había dado muy mal la adivinación. Se sentó tras la mesa llena de pergaminos y libros sobre transformaciones, se recargó en el respaldo observando al fénix picotear el aire. Sin saber porqué, se pasó una mano por la frente, atrapando en la yema de sus dedos el sudor que amenazaba con traicionarle; aquel nerviosismo no dejaba de calarle.

En realidad hacían más de quince años que ese desasosiego le torturaba lentamente, el asenso de Lord Voldemort al poder fue algo ineludible, los años que extendió su terror fraguaron la época moderna, y su caía debía ser algo inevitable. Cuando escuchó de boca de Sibyl Trelawney que aquel que lo vencería llegaría pronto a este mundo se puso frenético. Comenzó a hacer todo un listado de los padres que pudieran ser candidatos a traer a este poderoso ser, sus alumnos Lily y James Potter habían sido descartados de inmediato. Un legado de terrible oscuridad los precedía, el poder para vencer al Lord Tenebroso debía venir de la luz, no de la oscuridad. Tanto la Orden como los mortífagos se removían internamente para dar con aquel que vencería al señor Oscuro, pero un año pasó y no hubo señales de nada, el siguiente transcurrió y la idea comenzaba a ser considerada un mito. El mismo Lord Tenebroso se reía ante aquella tontería, ya se sentía invencible pues decía que había burlando al mismo destino, pero seguía matando a los jóvenes que cumplían con las características de la profecía. Tres años y todos creían que Voldemort iba a ser el dueño del mundo, era implacable, la resistencia se negaba a dejarse vencer pero la desesperanza era un factor aplastante.

Vino la desgracia de la familia Potter, la escabrosa mujer del que pronto sería el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica había muerto en una venganza dirigida por los Kruvakrozen. El Ministro, a través del Profeta se dedicó a alzarse una y otra vez en contra de las antiguas familias, sobre todo en contra de Lily Evans. El carismático James Potter murió con su esposa y renació en la sociedad como el pletórico dueño del imperio oscuro. Mueren sus suegros en un accidente ignoto. Asesinatos y desapariciones se dan en aquellos que se atreven a ensuciar el nombre de Lily Evans, así como aquellos que quieren profanar sus posesiones. James es llevado a juicio, sale libre pues muchos creían en su inocencia en ese entonces y poco tiempo después él solito se encarga de dilapidar la confianza que el mundo mágico le tenía. Casi cuatro años y el señor Oscuro cae en la casa de los Evans. Se desvanece en la inquietante nada, mas nadie cree que esté derrotado. El Señor Tenebroso no puede ser exterminado por la misma maldad que él alimentaba, la comunidad mágica sabe que volverá. La caída de Voldemort en la casa Evans, sólo hace más que acrecentar el miedo y las intrigas a la familia.

Y en medio de todo eso, está Harry James Potter, el-niño-que-vivió. La semilla de la maldad, la simiente de la oscuridad, el legado de la crueldad. A los tres años sobrevive a aquel que ha matado a docenas de magos muchísimo más competentes, en la casa del vicio y lo deletéreo. No es el elegido para hacer vencer la luz sobre la oscuridad, es el escogido para seguir el dominio del terror.

Dumbledore tenía que hacer algo, conocía a James Potter y sabía que no era un hombre que aprobara las dictaduras y la muerte indiscriminada. Y ahí está Albus Dumbledore, cerca de James y Harry; un niño dulce y encantador como un día lo fue su padre. En ellos no hay maldad, no hay ambición, ni pretensión, sólo las marcas demasiado profundas de la incomprensión de la sociedad y la amargura que eso provocaba.

James pudo haberse salvado de las garras de la perversidad, pero no hubo nadie para sujetarlo. Dumbledore quiere ayudar al hijo a salvarse a sí mismo, así como salvar el honor de la madre y el padre, además de asegurar que no seguiría el legado de la oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente con un fuerte portazo. Fakes agitó las alas disgustado por el ruido.

—¡Albus tienes que detenerlos! —gritó Minerva McGonagall.

El anciano suspiró, lo había olvidado: Slytherin y Gryffindor tiene las varitas demasiado largas para mantenerlas alejados los unos de los otros. El rencor de los hijos era por el odio de los padres. Malfoy nunca dejaba de molestar y Potter no lograba contener el impulso de contestar. Debería comenzar a prohibir que los padres pudieran venir a ver a sus hijos jugar quidditch, le traía más problemas de lo que debería.

&-&-&

Observaba los frascos brillar a través de la luz mezquina de las velas, la pluma desgastada rodaba por su escritorio produciendo manchas en el ensayo y le daba completamente igual. Estaba desparramado en la silla con las piernas muy estiradas y su espalda casi tocaba el asiento, sencillamente estaba aburrido, era un bonito eufemismo para decir que lidiaba con sus propios demonios.

La puerta del salón contiguo se abrió, seguida de un sonido metálico determinante. se enderezó al escuchar ese andar cadencioso acompañado con el pomposo repiqueteo del metal. El hombre se levantó por completo con la varita potentemente sujeta en la mano. Conocía muy bien ese andar y esa bastarda arrogancia.

Salió de su despachó aventando la puerta y apuntando a su contrincante al pecho. Odio, le odiaba con toda su alma, soltaba espuma por la boca con tan sólo verle.

No se podía determinar quien odiaba más a quien, irracional, incontenible, increíble, en ese momento vivían para odiarse.

—¿Miedo?

En la estancia se escuchó el rechinido de dientes de quien apuntaba con su varita. —Largo —escupió lánguidamente.

El intruso frunció la nariz y ladeó se cabeza para quitarse el mechón que le caía por en medio de la cara, su cabellera azabache brillante y rebelde se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, para volver dejarse desparramar por los hombros.

—No me place verte —masticó las palabras, colocando el bastón en medio de sus piernas, recargó una de sus manos en el bastón, seguida de la otra—. He venido a advertirte.

La ira se desató en los ojos profundamente negros. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y lo irguió obligándole a subir los hombros, mientras su quijada temblaba.

—O le cortas los dientes a tus serpientes o se los corto yo.

Una sonrisa burlesca y tosca curveó los labios del profesor.

—Que enternecedor —veneno era lo que había en su voz. La faz de la arrogancia vislumbró una mueca tensa con unos dientes amenazadores—. Papi viene a proteger a su inútil hijito.

La sangre le estaba hirviendo en la cabeza a él, como buen bruto Gryffindor tenía más viseras que cabeza fría.

—Que tu padre no te quisiera por ser tan desagradable no es mi problema, _Snivellus _—desprecio con tono a estúpido perdedor, le zumbaron en la cabeza a Severus. Chispas intensamente rojas salieron de la varita de Snape—. Ya no son niños y si no dejan en paz al mío, voy a cazarlos como las cosas asquerosas que son.

—¡No me vengas a dar órdenes, Potter! Menos cuando se trata de algo para que nadie toque el precioso cabello del niño de tus ojos; que no sabe hacer nada decentemente bien.

—¡Te lo advierto que los mato! Y me porta un bledo lo que opine Dumbledore, porque también la pagas tú.

—¿¡Estás amenazándome!?

—Con firma y todo. Tu deber es proteger a mi hijo, que no se te olvide.

—¡No soy tu sirviente, Potter! Ayudo a Dumbledore.

—¡Y yo no voy a permitir que deje expuesto a MI hijo a los jueguecitos de los otros! —bramó James golpeando el suelo con su bastón—. Sólo para saber "quien no está tan viciado;" esos nacieron podridos y no hay remedio.

Snape relajó su cuerpo y añadió con malicia. —Entonces no sé de qué te preocupas, Potter. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que tu _adorada_ mujerzuela nació en la misma bazofia? Madre e hijo son el mismo desperdicio.

Y toda cordura desapareció.

&-&-&

—¡Vamos, Hermione! Eres una aguafiestas —se quejó Harry tratando de que su amiga le soltara el brazo.

—No creo que sea bueno que te involucres en una batalla verbal entre el señor Malfoy y Sirius. Además ¿no estabas tú mal?

Harry parpadeó sin comprender sus palabras. —Ya no —exclamó contento—. ¡Sólo un poco! No voy a participar, sólo observar.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—¿Vienes a la fiesta, Harry? —Ginny ya no llevaba la túnica de quidditch, se había puesto una túnica bastante informal—. Es sólo un par de horas, nos iremos a dormir temprano. —La joven le guiñó un ojo—. Además eres invitado especial.

Harry no supo que responder, buscó a Hermione con la mirada y ésta se encogió de hombros.

—No nos sentaría nada mal. —Hermione pudo leer en los ojos de Harry que esa no era la respuesta que había deseado.

—Sí, tienes razón, vamos —dijo el chico un poco incomodo—. Aunque vayan ustedes por delante, me he olvidado de despedirme de mi padre y Leira. Además quiero tener unas palabras con ella.

Hermione entornó los ojos. —Será mejor ir contigo, no quiero que vayas a meterte en los asuntos de Sirius.

Harry hizo un gesto de ofensa, pero al final sonrió.

—¡Aquí están! Los estuve buscando, vamos a la fiesta.

—Harry quiere despedirse de su familia, Ron —le contestó Ginny.

—Hace mucho que no veo al tío Remus, enseguida voy a la fiesta, se los prometo —aseguró el chico, dando media vuelta y corriendo por el pasillo.

—Nos vemos. —Hermione corrió tras Harry dejando a los hermanos Weasley un tanto perplejos.

—¿De qué me he perdido? —preguntó Ron ligeramente molesto.

Harry salió al vestíbulo esperando encontrarse con Sirius, pero el lugar estaba ya vacío, tal vez ya se habían ido. El chico bajó las escaleras lentamente un poco decepcionado.

—¡Harry! —Hermione le agarró por el codo.

—¿Crees que ya se han ido? —inquirió el joven, a Hermione su voz le pareció un poco triste.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. —Deben de estar por algún lado, Dumbledore siempre sale a despedirlos.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la salida para ver si su familia estaba en los prados de Hogwarts. Estaba buscándolos intentando ignorar las mirada de su amiga, sin embargo el silencio se hizo demasiado incomodo para tolerarlo.

—¿Estuvo tan mal, Hermione?

La chica suspiró y se colocó a su lado, buscando también con la mirada a la familia Potter. —Sé que es difícil, mucho en realidad. Nunca entendí porque la dejaste.

Su amigo se tensó aunque intentó demostrar indiferencia. —Yo, verás, no sé cómo explicarlo. —Harry se sentó en las escaleras con Hermione a su lado—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

Hermione río quedamente. —Ron me contó lo que tú le habías dicho. —Harry giró los ojos, era una respuesta demasiado obvia—. Pero no me lo creo.

—Me alegró que Ron sí. —Harry trató de decirlo con cierta cadencia de chiste, pero Hermione le hizo saber que no causaba ninguna gracia—. No quise mentirle a Ron, y creo que mi peor error fue salir con su hermana. —Hermione abrió la boca y aspiró ruidosamente tomando aquello como un insulto—. No es porque piense que Ginny haya sido un error, fue algo genial. Digo que fue un error porque no pensé bien las cosas y tuve que mentirle a mi mejor amigo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—¿Qué quieres a Ron más que a Ginny?

Harry abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido, meditó las palabras y balanceó su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Creo —finalmente decidió algo dubitativo—, pero es que hay mucho más que eso, Hermione. —Harry parpadeó varias veces y jugó con sus manos, estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas—. Tuve una plática con mi padre, y sí, fue antes de que cortara con Ginny.

—¿No le gustaba Ginny?

—Tú siempre has sido su preferida —bromeó el chico—. No, a mi padre le agradaba. "Una mujer a la que le encanta el quidditch, es perfecto" —imitó Harry la voz ronca de James, aunque no había mucha diferencia—. Creo que tiene todo lo que podría encantarle a mi padre: Gryffindor, excelente jugadora de quidditch, buenas notas, carácter, rebeldía, bonita, valiente, entregada a sus amigos, pelirroja.

—Perfecta, si ustedes fueran la vieja familia Potter. De cualquier forma te recuerdo que tu madre era una orgullosa Slytherin. ¿Qué tiene que ver que Ginny sea pelirroja?

Harry sonrió. —Mamá odiaba el quidditch, se le hacía un juego vulgar. ¿Nunca se los había contado? Mi madre era pelirroja natural, se teñía el cabello de negro por Enio; decía que el pelirrojo era un color insultante. No estoy de acuerdo con mi abuela pero así era ella, extravagante.

—Entonces es por tu familia.

Harry se reacomodó recargando su espalda en los escalones, colocando sus codos en ellos. —Hay cosas que no puedo compartir por ahora, Hermione. —Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente—. Además tenía la sensación de que Ginny me pedía el "_felices para siempre,"_ quizás no este año pero si pronto y no sé si pudiera dárselo. Hermione, mi familia no es como cualquier otra y no todos pueden entenderla.

Un silencio bastante incómodo acaeció entre ambos, el viento sopló fuertemente; Hermione supo que había otros significados en las palabras de Harry, había muchas cosas que su amigo no le había dicho y quizás ya iba siendo tiempo de hacerlo. Hermione colocó una mano en la rodilla del chico, cuando una gran explosión retumbó por el lugar.

&-&-&

Hermione y Harry trataron de abrirse paso a codazos y gritos de "abran paso a una prefecta" pero al llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras todo su esfuerzo se había ido por un tubo, la puerta de las mazmorras estaba cerrada. Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y ambos corrieron a través de los estudiantes, una puerta cerrada no era nada para el hijo de un merodeador.

Ambos atravesaron los pasadizos correctos para llegar a las mazmorras, no sabían que era lo que podían encontrar, la cacofonía del lugar no ayudaba mucho, diversas voces reverberaban por el lugar, nada se entendía, todo se confundía.

Hermione iba detrás de Harry intentando ver por encima del hombro del chico, que tenía su varita en ristre dispuesto a todo. Ambos caminaban lentamente, esperando que el atacante apareciera delante de ellos. Harry podía sentir los dedos de la mano izquierda de Hermione clavándosele en su costado izquierdo y los dedos de la mano derecha en su hombro derecho, así como su respiración.

Los dos se deslizaban lentamente por el pasillo que metros más adelante, daba vuelta hacia la derecha.

—Hermione… —Harry quería que su amiga se le despegara pues comenzaba a ser molesto caminar de aquella forma, cuando las piedras de la pared que doblaba a la derecha, explotaron llenando el lugar de polvo y piedrecillas sueltas.

Harry tosió incontrolablemente intentando sacarse el sabor a tierra húmeda de la boca.

—¡El profesor Snape está peleando, Harry!

Hermione se encontraba al final del pasillo, señalando hacia donde el camino torcía a la derecha. Harry dejó de toser y fue hacia su compañera. Efectivamente Snape parecía estar en medio de un duelo, no sólo mágico sino que verbal también y le estaba costando demasiado.

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta salir a una sala amplia donde se efectuaba el combate.

Severus Snape tenía varios golpes en el rostro, su cabello negro grasiento se encontraba todo alborotado, como si lo hubieran revolcado por el suelo y parecía estar chamuscado del lado derecho. Sus ropas negras se encontraban rotas, dejando ver su interior por donde se podían apreciar cortadas y raspones profundos.

Su contrincante, James Potter, se encontraba en un estado similar o quizás más lamentable. El cabello negro suelto, desparramándosele salvajemente por todos lados obstruyendo su vista desprovista de sus típicas gafas de montura redonda. Sus impecables ropajes oscuros se encontraban desgarrados y estropeados, un hilo de sangre oscura le escurría por la cabeza de lado izquierdo.

Hermione se abrazó a Harry al ver ambos hombres batallar, crueldad y maldad era todo lo que despedían dichos seres, implacables se vapuleaban el uno al otro. En sus ojos, en sus actos, en cada movimiento el odio y la aberración se podían oler y tocar. Danzaban el macabro vals de la enemistad que amarga, que corroe, que daña, que es veneno, que derruye la razón.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —Remus contenía a los gemelos detrás de sí, intentando que James entrara en razón, sin embargo no podía hacer mucho y Leira se limitaba a ver a su esposo fríamente.

—¡Sirius no ayudas mucho! —gruñó Remus jalando a uno de los gemelos de la túnica para que no se uniera a Sirius.

—¡Los niños quieren ver a tía Lucy colgando del techo por los pies!

—¡SÍ! —gritaron los gemelos al unisonó alzando las manos al cielo y brincando efusivamente.

A través de la polvareda y los hechizos que se lanzaban James y Severus, Harry pudo ver a Sirius peleando con Lucius Malfoy.

—No creo que esto sea bueno, Harry —le susurró Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no había nada que hacer—. Tienes que detener a tu padre, yo lo intentaré con el profesor Snape.

Harry rió. ¿Detener a esos dos? Seguro, sólo si se lanzaba en medio de ellos, pero sería cometer suicidio. Además Snape no se detendría, por el contrario le lanzaría la maldición asesina, el crucio por lo menos.

—No es buena idea, Hermione. — Harry detuvo a la joven por la muñeca—. Lo mejor será esperar a que se cansen.

La chica le lanzó una fría mirada llena de enojo, Hermione estaba dispuesta a plantarse en medio de James y Severus, por lo cual Harry tuvo miedo: en ese momento a su padre no le importaría dañar a una jovencita, a Snape tampoco. Cuando esos dos peleaban se olvidaban de su alrededor, remordimiento era algo que ambos poco conocían.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano fuertemente y atravesó con ella el trecho que los separaba de Remus, haciendo el camino lo más pegados a la pared posible, esquivando algunos maleficios perdidos de James y Severus.

—¿Quién va ganando? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisita sardónica.

Remus le echó una severa mirada de reproche, el chico se limitó a sonreír y sentarse a lado de Leira.

—¿Llevas azúcar encima? —Leira palpó los bolsillos de Harry con sus manos, incomodando con ello al joven—. Remus no quiera darme una barra de chocolate hasta que detenga al idiota de mi marido, ya le hecho dicho que el bastardo hará lo que quiera. ¡Tengo hambre! —finalizó una voz en exceso demandante.

—Nunca me han gustado las cosas demasiado dulces y no suelo comer nada entre clases —se disculpó Harry.

—Harrymado, Harrymado, Harrymado. —Uno de sus hermanos le jaloneaba insistentemente la túnica, por lo que no le quedo otro remedio más que prestarle atención.

—¿Qué quieres?

Su hermano le estiró los brazos poniendo una carita de lo más inocente y dulces, el diablo quería que lo cargara. Farfullando al viento Harry tuvo que permitir que el chamaco se le colgara del cuello mientras gritaba animando a su padre.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —clamó Hermione, arremangándose la túnica—, voy a detenerlos…

Remus puso una cara de espanto al ver a la chica tomar su varita con tanta seriedad, el licántropo trató de disuadirla pero nada funcionó, hasta que Leira se le puso enfrente con firmeza.

—No te metas en los asuntos de mi esposo —clara, precisa y concisa, era una amenaza en toda la regla, Leira no soportaba que nadie interfiriera en las cosas de James Potter.

Hermione buscó el apoyo de Harry, pero éste estaba demasiado entretenido observando a Sirius para prestarle auxilio.

Un chorro de luz dorada inundó la estancia junto con un pitido ensordecedor que obligó a todos a taparse los oídos. Albus Dumbledore hacía su acto de presencia plantándose enfrente de sus ex-alumos y exigiéndoles con la mirada cuentas inmediatas.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente, besaría a su padre por permitirle ver la cara de vergüenza que tenía Snape en ese momento.

—¡Inaceptable! Ya no son unos chiquillos, señores. Tiene hijos a los cuales darles una educación, ¡Qué clase de ejemplo son para ellos!

Los Dioses eran generosos con Harry, debería comprarse un boleto de lotería, no existía mujer alguna como Minerva McGonagall para poner en ridículo hasta al más sensato de todos los hombres. Y Harry los observó a todos con mirada socarrona.

&-&-&

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la cabeza antes de sentarse en su silla tras el escritorio lleno de chucherías y libros. Se veía ante un punto crítico, debía decirle a James Potter que no podía poner un pie en Hogwarts hasta nuevo aviso, sin embargo eso podría causarle más problemas de los que solucionaba. Si les negaba la entrada, ni James, ni Lucius podrían pasearse por Hogwarts a sus anchas, Snape podría estar muy tranquilo, pero eso acarreaba que James podría armarle un zafarrancho tremendo, y no podía arriesgarse a perder a James, era un integrante muy importante. Además bastaba una palabra de él para que Harry la siguiera el pie de la letra.

Si no le prohibía la entrada, entonces se sentiría el amo de Hogwarts; podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y eso Albus no podía permitirlo. Ni hablar de Lucius, pero era el que menos le importaba, Lucius no estaba en la Orden del Fénix y trabajaba para Voldemort, no para él. James Potter por el contrario, se suponía estaba de su lado pero su lealtad muchas veces dependía de lo que Albus le permitiera hacer. Albus sabía que James jamás se uniría a las filas de Voldemort, eso estaba clarísimo, sin embargo que no trabajara con Voldemort no quería decir que fuera precisamente agradable con Albus. Dumbledore había visto que tan arisco podría ser James con el ministerio y no quería que su pupilo se volviera en su contra.

Eso podría dar pie a perder a Harry. Ahí estaba el quid de todo el embrollo, Harry James Potter, el niño que Albus había visto crecer en medio de tanta maleza, con un corazón puro, con una mentalidad que una vez tuvo James Potter, con una inocencia que una vez fue de Lily Evans, no podía dejar que aquel niño que veía como su hijo propio se perdiera entre el pasado espinoso de sus padres.

La puerta se abrió y James Potter entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar, su cabello negro largo hasta por debajo de lo hombros se revelaba contra la cinta que pretendía amarrarlo y se escapaba hacia todos lados, dándole a su alumno un aire de mendigo, James se sentó delante de Albus Dumbledore abanicando su capa como si fuera la mejor y no estuviera llena de agujeros y chamuscada.

—No entiendo…—comenzó a decir Albus.

—Mi hijo —sentenció James fríamente—, cuando me uní a la Orden, deje algo muy claro —Su alumno se había puesto de pie y le daba la espalda—: Estaría a sus órdenes, siempre y cuando no le sucediera absolutamente nada a Harry.

—Hogwarts es seguro, James.

James giró sobre sus talones y miró a Albus con indignación. —¡Seguro! —bramó—. ¡Por favor, Hogwarts es tan seguro como que los Chudley Cannons ganen la siguiente temporada!

Albus Dumbledore se sintió terriblemente ofendido, una cosa era que sucedieran cosas anormales y otra que tildara a Hogwarts de ser un castillo de palitos de madera. —No creo que tus comparaciones…

—¡Me prometiste velar por su seguridad, Dumbledore! —James iba muy en serio, hacía tiempo que Albus no lo veía tan fuera de sí.

—Y hay seguridad para Harry.

—¡¡No me vengas con esos cuentos!! —le gritó su ex-alumno, llevándose las manos a la cara—. Porque lo primero que vi en él al llegar éste día a Hogwarts, era una maldición acechando su salud gravemente.

Dumbledore parpadeó desconcertado, ¿Qué la salud de Harry se había visto en peligro? El hombre no tenía conocimiento de aquello, aunque era verdad que no se había acercado mucho a chico en estas fechas, se fiaba de lo que los profesores le comentaban: que Harry era perezoso, algo arrogante pero que en general llevaba las cosas bien, de vez en cuando se distraía en clase y se ponía a jugar con Ron. Nada anormal en sus comentarios sobre su conducta o salud.

—No tenía idea de que…

—¡Por supuesto que no tenías idea! —volvió a clamar James—, ¡¿Qué diablos ibas a saber?! Siempre le concedes demasiada clemencia a esos Slytherin, ¡pero yo estoy harto!

Aquí se veía venir la tormenta, James Potter estaba tan enojado como un dragón al que lo levantan bruscamente de su sueño.

—Me llevo a Harry.

El silencio acaeció en el lugar de forma sumamente incómoda, esa había sido una declaración que Albus ni en sus más locos sueños se esperaba. Le había caído por completo de sorpresa, hasta le había parecido un chiste, y uno de muy mal gusto.

—No puedes…

—Es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de sacarlo de aquí y llevármelo a donde se hinche la gana —acervó James, cerrando apretando fuertemente los puños, mientras iba de izquierda a derecha dando pasos veloces y fuertes.

—Ya es mayor de edad.

—El poder sobre mi hijo lo tengo hasta que se case y forme una familia, está inscrito por una ley que ni tú, ni nadie puede quebrantar —Le apuntó James con el dedo, con los ojos entrecerrados dejando de pasearse de aquí para allá.

Albus respiró profundamente, el león andaba suelto, herido y no veía la forma de calmarlo.

—Piensa en Harry, James, el chico tiene que terminar su educación, además que está rodeado de amigos…

—¡Patrañas y al diablo! La vida de mi hijo está por encima de esas tonterías.

—¿Crees que Harry piense lo mismo? —terció Albus. James volvió a pasearse por la sala sumamente enojado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho—. Quizás hubo un percance del cual no nos dimos cuenta, pero…

—Su trabajo es vigilar por la integridad de Harry, con eso no juego.

—Pero eso no te da derecho a batirte en duelo, con un profesor de Hogwarts.

—La bola de pelos sebosa no quiso escucharme y…—comenzó a defenderse James alzando la voz en un tono muy peligroso.

—¡Basta, James! —le cortó Albus, poniéndose de pie—. Fue un error nuestro al no darnos cuenta que Harry estaba en un aprieto, pero el muchacho no vino a pedir ayuda y no podemos andar adivinando lo que le sucede, si le sucedió algo malo y no fue a la enfermería…

—¡Me importa un bledo si mi hijo es un cabezota sin remedio! ¡Ustedes deben velar por su bienestar!

—Harry no es el único alumno de Hogwarts, James.

—¡Pero sí el único que a mí me importa! ¡Y el único que tiene que ir a salvarle el trasero a los incompetentes del Ministerio y la Orden! ¡MI hijo está en peligro a causa de Voldemort, es por quien ese bastardo va y no entenderé de razones cuando se trata de su seguridad! —Podría James no estar a la altura de Albus Dumbledore fisiológicamente, pero en aquel momento el hombre era sumamente intimidante, James estaba dispuesto a atacar con tal de mantener a su niño a salvo, más que enojo o ira, James sentía miedo y pavor de que el hijo de Lily resultara lastimado.

James dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Dumbledore y comenzó a tamborilear el pie en el suelo, haciendo un ruido desesperante. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera alborada y llena de polvo, para volver a cruzar los brazos.

El hombre suspiró y dijo—: Sé que pelearme con el Tío Cosa Seboso estuvo mal, perdí los estribos por completo. —James descruzó los brazos y los dejó caer en los costados—. Acepto que aquello no estuvo bien, pero ya sabes que ése engendro y yo no nos soportamos, además insulto a Lily y ¡Eso NO Estoy Dispuesto A Permitirlo! —Dumbledore no podía verle la cara a James, pero imaginaban que la tenía roja de ira, quizás en la última frase, pasara al morado.

—Y yo tampoco puedo permitir que armes disturbios en mi colegio, James —le contestó Albus tranquilamente, provocando que James volviera a mirarle de frente, el hombre estaba frenético. Albus negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su alumno—. Entiende una cosa, James, hay muchas cosas de las cuales tenemos que encargarnos. —Albus le posó una mano en el hombro de James, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lamento que Harry se haya visto en una situación precaria, pero si el chico no copera…

James le aventó la mano a Albus de una forma muy brusca y salvaje.

—Escucha, James.

—¡NO! —bramó James—. Escucha tu Albus, UNA, UNA SOLA SITUACIÓN QUE PONGA EN JUEGO LA VIDA DE HARRY Y LO SACÓ DE HOGWARTS.

Albus Dumbledore observó a su alumno pasarse una mano, por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Estás advertido, una más y Harry no vuelve a pisar Hogwarts, ni nos acercaremos a tu Orden nuevamente. —Con esta última declaración, James salió del despacho del director hecho una furia.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

Merezco ser puesta en asador al carbón por retrasarme tanto, pero aquí vuelvo (eh, estoy actualizando todos mis fics, eso promete). Hace tiempo escribí este capí y ahora que lo vuelvo a leer me digo: Que mala leche tiene James. Anyway, sobre la pareja de Harry, sigue siendo abierta no hay una fija, y dada la petición de público: habrá la oportunidad de un slash (que no es seguro, yo no prometo nada) sólo dejo la oportunidad, pero aunque me manden 745 reviews pidiéndome esa pareja, si yo no siento que se pueda dar, no hay fic slash.

¡Comenten!

Estén pendientes porque la siguiente semana habrá un **especial de Navidad de Feeling**, no lo voy a publicar aquí (en el fanfic), lo voy a sacar como One-shot, será un BONUS. (Es decir no están obligados a leerlo porque se perderán del hilo de la historia, pero tampoco quiere decir que no haya **"pistas"** interesantes —inserte risa malvada—). Aún no sé el título del capítulo, pero sé que les gustará, sobre todo para aquellos que quieren ver algo —que no dije o conté— sobre Feeling the Darkness, **para quienes no hayan leído esa parte**, es sólo una memoria interesante).

"_**Porque la navidad en la casa de los Potter-Evans: no puede ser blanca, ni en paz y armonía."**_

Reviews: **lordaeglos, Kaito Seishiro, Undomiel de Vil, Ginebra, Dark Guy, Karin Mathews, alesiiiiiitaaa, Piper Lupin:** respondido via reply, si no les llega me avisan y vuelvo a contestar.

**Tomoe, emeraude.lefey, LetticeEvansPotter, Prongs, vita:** respondido via e-mail, PM, msn si no les llega, ya saben a dónde enviar los reclamos.

**Atir:** Sí, existe Feeling the Darkness como antecedente de esta saga, pero no es necesaria leerla, ya que todo se explicara aquí. Ambas se dan en el mismo universo pero son independientes. Por favor deja e-mail o el siguiente review no lo podre contestar.

**Nalia:** gracias por tu review.

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

M.O.J.

M.O.M.


	7. Antigua Anatema

Capítulo 7: Antigua Anatema.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"_¿De qué me sirve tener un corazón puro  
y mantener mis manos inocentes,  
cuando todos los días me apalean y  
no hay mañana en que no me castiguen?  
(Salmo 73)_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

En las frescas mañanas como aquella, cuando el sol comenzaba a calentar la tierra, y el azul del cielo es tan claro y nítido, gustaba de sentarse tras su gran escritorio y contemplar la bóveda celeste, observando el camino del astro rey. Pocas veces había prestado demasiada atención a los jóvenes que salían formados en hilera hacia la puerta principal para ir a Hogsmeade.

El día de hoy no se encontraba tras su escritorio, ni siquiera estaba en su despacho, se encontraba en una de los pasillos secretos del castillo con la nariz pegada al cristal y las manos puestas en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¡¿Qué tuvo el descaro de qué?! —gritó su acompañante fuera de sí.

—No es la primera vez que lo hace.

—Arma un jaleo con todo su sequito por un estúpido juego, promueve que los Gryffindor provoquen a los Slytherin. —El hombre de túnica negra, comenzó a contar con los dedos cada una de las acciones—. Va a buscarme a mi salón para tratarme como si fuera uno de sus sirvientes y todavía…

—Serverus —terció el anciano.

—Es un cara dura, eso es lo que es. Siempre pavoneándose como si fuera el dueño de todo el lugar desde que era un niño, y su maldito mocoso…

—Severus —alzó nuevamente la voz Albus Dumbledore y Snape se guardó sus venenosos comentarios para sí mismo recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando el mismo paisaje que Dumbledore.

El anciano se separó de la ventana y caminó por el cuarto con las manos unidas por detrás de su espalda.

—Alguien puso la vida de su hijo en peligro, es natural que este molesto.

—¡Lo justifica! —bramó Snape golpeando la roca del alfeizar.

—Intento entender sus razones —le corrigió Dumbledore, aunque para Severus Snape no había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro significado—. Sin embargo —continuó, haciendo una pausa para meditar un poco—, esto nos pone en un gran dilema. Por un lado está el hecho de creer que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana en el colegio, cuando no es así, pero de no permitírselo se llevará a Harry: cosa que no queremos.

«Además si le ponemos mayor vigilancia al hijo, éste puede molestarse en exceso y eso provocará que se apegue más al padre. —Snape bufó y alzó una ceja con incredulidad, para él, el chiquillo ya sufría de una papitis extrema—, si nos arriesgamos a que el hijo haga lo que su instinto le ordena, significa tener la posibilidad de salir lastimado y tendremos aquí a un dragón enfurecido.

—Potter debe saber que su "niñito" es un dolor de muelas, nefasto.

Albus frunció el ceño, pero aún así sonrió. —En efecto debe saberlo, pero es un padre muy sobreprotector y tiene miedo de que lastimen a Harry, diría yo, se muere del pánico por las altas probabilidades de Harry para salir herido.

A Snape le daría un gusto tremendo que Potter se muriera del pánico, el mundo se libraría de un grandísimo idiota molesto, y ¿porque no?, si Dios está repartiendo favores, pues de una buena vez debería llevarse al hijo; resultaba ser el mismo memo engendro sólo que por triplicado y más idiota.

—Debemos de mantener los ojos puestos en Harry —sentenció Albus.

Snape se temía que el viejo fuera a decir algo como aquello, porque en su lenguaje significaba: Severus tendrás que hacerle de nana del niñito precioso de James Potter. ¿Por qué los dioses le odiaban tanto?

—No seas tan duro con él. —Snape frunció el ceño y cruzó de brazos—. Por cierto ¿le has visto salir? Vi a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley salir, pero no a Harry.

Snape negó con la cabeza y Albus salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más, Severus se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había puesto atención a los chicos que entraban y salían. De cualquier forma si no había salido con sus amigos inseparables e insoportables; quería decir que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

&-&-&

—Lo lamento — pensó el chico, esperando que su suplica saliera de sus labios, se elevara libre en el viento y llegará hasta los oídos de sus amigos, queriendo curar el dolor que se había reflejado en los ojos de ellos. Harry suspiró pesadamente mientras se acomodaba la capa de piel de pantera una vez más, ante aquellos vividos ojos color azul claro como la laguna virgen, como el cruel cristal que lo deforma todo.

—Me alegra que haya podido acompañarme, joven Potter.

Harry se volvió hacia la mujer que tenía delante de sí y le sonrió suavemente, después se quitó una pelusa invisible del brazo. —El placer es mío, Lady Von Becker —afirmó el chico, con una inclinación de la cabeza—. De este lado por favor. —Le pidió Harry con una leve reverencia y extendiendo el brazo derecho para indicarle por donde ir—. Esto es Zonko, una tienda de bromas.

Ella abrió delicadamente el abanico de ébano y lo meció cerca de su rostro, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a través de la fina tela que componía el artefacto. Éclair Von Becker, era una joven dos años más grande que Harry, heredera única al imperio de tráfico de animales exóticos y otras empresas nada limpias de los Von Becker. El chico no tenía idea de la clase de tratos que esta familia tenía con la suya, pero su padre le había ordenado escoltar a Lady Éclair Von Becker en su visita a Hogsmeade y que la tratara de la forma más atenta posible. Harry sólo obedecía.

—Hogsmeade es el pueblo mágico de Gran Bretaña por excelencia —continuó la chica abanicándose, Harry no entendía porque se movía de aquella forma, como si tuviera mucho calor, eran principios de Noviembre y la temperatura era fría en demasía, mas bien debería tener frío, sobre todo con semejante escote por donde cuasi se le veía el ombligo.

—Sí, Hogsmeade es un pueblo tradicional de nuestra comunidad mágica, es un centro de turismo, aunque no creo que haya algo digno de usted, Lady Von Becker.

Ella le sonrió a través del abanico con sus labios tentadoramente rojos, que resaltaban sobre su piel blanca y su cabellera negra, larga, rizada y brillante. Harry no sabía que resaltaba más en ella, si sus labios carmesí o sus ojos azul celeste, el chico sonrió para sí mismo; resaltaba más el profundo escote de su sofisticado vestido.

—Sé que es una atracción para el vulgo, joven Potter. Debe ser una tragedia para usted forzarse a compartir clases con la chusma, Hogwarts es un buen colegio, pero su nula capacidad para clasificar a la gente en su correcto lugar lo degrada mucho.

—Sólo a veces, Lady Von Becker —contestó el chico sin pizca de interés, está era una de las grandísimas chiquillas arrogantes de la aristocracia mágica, pues no sólo era sangre pura, sino que desde hacía décadas uno de sus integrantes había ganado el título de Conde cuando Alemania había sido gobernada por un rey mágico—. Sin embargo, aún el populacho puede ser de ayuda.

Éclair le sonrió con sorna. —Sin duda, joven Potter. Recuerdo una vez, una de mis sirvientes me proporcionó una distracción interesante, esos vulgares magos sin pizca de dignidad de vez en cuando, tienen algo de inteligencia e imaginación.

Por algún raro motivo, Harry tuvo la sensación de no querer saber el tipo de diversión que el pobre de su sirviente debió proporcionarle.

—Me hubiera gustado poder recorrer Hogwarts, pero tengo entendido que su director no permite a desconocidos la entrada, por supuesto le hubiera pedido a mi padre pedirle personalmente un permiso. Además la gentuza estaría dando vueltas por Hogsmeade, pero no sabía que Hogwarts y Hogsmeade estuvieran tan cerca.

—Una lástima que usted no pudiera apreciar la majestuosidad de Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, Lady Von Becker.

—Tienda de bromas. —La chica caminó hacia la puerta de Zonko observando el lugar con una mueca de entero desagrado, Zonko a su vista estaba hecho de podredumbre y basura.

—Para pasar el rato, Lady Von…—La joven posó uno de sus blancos y suaves dedos en los labios de Harry.

—Mi Lady, estará bien. No hay que ser tan formales, joven Potter —Le guiñó y con una risita estúpida le besó fugazmente en los labios. La joven se metió en Zonko dejando a Harry un poco desconcertado.

Harry sonrió tontamente, se reacomodó el sombrero negro y se adentró en la tienda comenzando a explicarle a la joven cada uno de los artículos del lugar. Por algún retorcido motivo, la chica se encontraba fascinada por las cosas, hasta había comenzando a coger algunos elementos.

Ginny le dio un codazo a Ron quien había abierto la boca al ver a la chica que Harry traía por el brazo y señalaba múltiples estanterías de Zonko. Aunque al mismo tiempo Ginny, no podía dejar de sentir que el gesto de Ron era bastante justificable, aquella dama era una belleza, cabello negro profundo, largo, rizado y brillante, piel tersa y lechosa, de ojos azules claros brillando intensamente con arrogancia, sus facciones eran muy finas y hermosas, sus vestiduras eran aún más exquisitas; acentuaban su belleza y declaraban estar en la flor de la juventud; una juventud voluptuosa y exuberante. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente en cuanto la vio, fue una muñequita de porcelana de Desdre que en su infancia había admirado en un escaparate de la tienda de Diagon Alley en donde sólo la gente posedora de una alberca de galeones podía comprar.

—¿Por qué nos mintió Harry? —estalló Hermione sumamente indignada.

—¡Qué importa! —clamó Ron—, mientras nos presente a su amiga.

Ginny y Hermione entornaron los ojos, Ron parecía no tener remedio. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar en dirección a Harry, pero Ginny le detuvo. El joven se volvió hacia su hermana, ésta le negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Creo, bueno…no quiso que le acompañáramos porque… —Ron le invitó a continuar con un movimiento de su cabeza—, sólo mírala, Ron. Debe ser una de esas hijas de altos mandos —por primera vez, Ginny sintió pena de sus ropas desgatadas y anticuadas.

Ron se observó la túnica remendada y algo estropeada que llevaba, parpadeó varias veces antes de entender lo que su hermana le decía. —Él nunca ha hecho algo semejante.

Hermione suspiró y desvió su mirada de Harry quien hablaba con la joven, expresándose con esa arrogancia que caracterizaba a los sangre limpia y señalaba cosas de la tienda con desprecio. Ese no parecía su amigo, el chico de mirada perdida, algunas veces melancólica que siempre compartía todo cuando poseía con sus amigos.

—¡Vamos con Harry y preguntémosle por la chica! —dijo Dean a sus espaldas.

Neville negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente tras Dean y Seamus, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en Hermione pidiéndole en silencio ayuda.

—No es buena idea —aseveró Hermione—¿no es así, Neville?

El chico asintió. —Es la Vizcondesa Von Becker de los países bajos, los Von Becker son magos caracterizados por despreciar a la gente de bajos recursos; aunque sean magos de sangre limpia. En realidad creen estar por encima de los demás por tener ese título muebleriario y sus empresas, aunque la mayoría de éstas sean ilegales.

—¿No será título nobiliario, Neville? —preguntó Hermione, el chico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué es eso?

—En la antigüedad, cuando los Reyes gobernaban, concedían títulos y tierras a la gente que se ganaba la gracia de los Reyes. Este grupo era la nobleza; en realidad son bastante parecidos a los sangre limpia, creyéndose superiores por tener ridículos títulos y mucho dinero, no sé mezclaban con el pueblo, se casan entre ellos por lo general.

—Quedan pocos de ellos, pero siguen siendo igual de idiotas —continuó Dean—, ya saben Gran Bretaña está regida bajo una monarquía constitucional y aunque los títulos nobiliarios ya no son de importancia, ni conceden algún beneficio, se siguen creyendo lo máximo.

Los chicos había entendido la mitad de lo que Hermione y Dean habían explicado, sin embargo algo bastante claro era que la señorita Vizcondesa Von Becker no era alguien agradable.

Ginny observó el interior de la tienda de Zonko con mucha tristeza, Hermione la tomó por el brazo y le sonrió afablemente. —Vamos a Las Tres Escobas por un par de cervezas de Mantequilla.

—Esa es buena idea —dijo Neville, al ver que la mayoría seguía observando a Harry y la Vizcondesa Von Becker.

Ginny lanzó una última mirada de soslayo al interior de Zonko, los ojos de ella y los de Harry se cruzaron, el chico le dirigió una leve inclinación con la cabeza, pero de inmediato volvió a enfocar su atención en la chica de sangre noble. Se veía muy guapo, son esa túnica negra de gala, tenía adornos plateados y unos bordados majestuosos del mismo tono, seguramente estaban bordados con hilos de autentica plata y esa corbata azul celeste que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos. Su capa de piel con el escudo de los Evans por detrás, su sombrero negro con una hebilla cubierta con diamantes, los guantes blancos y las botas de piel de dragón, sólo eran accesorios que realzaban su belleza y elegancia, Harry nunca se había vestido de esa manera para una cita con ella.

—Vamos a Las Tres Escobas, ahora —dijo Ginny, dejando de observar a Harry.

Ron tomó a su hermana por el brazo y comenzó a andar por la calle, visiblemente molesto. Hermione negó con la cabeza, Harry se iba a llevar una muy buena reprimenda.

—¡Diablos! —gritó Neville, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

Todos los del lugar, tenían los ojos clavados en Harry y Éclair Von Becker, la joven tenía una cara llena de ira, uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff de cuarto año al estar jugando con sus compañeros, sin querer dejó caer una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, la cual alcanzó a salpicar el vestido de la Vizcondesa, aunque en realidad Harry la había cubierto en su mayoría, sus botas de piel de dragón eran las que se encontraban más sucias.

—¡Gusano inmundo¡Desperdicio de magia! Ni una babosa sería tan torpe como tú.

El chico que al principio había tenido una cara apenada, había cambiado su semblante a uno de enojo.

—Asqueroso pordiosero. —La joven estaba fuera de sí—. Voy a…

—Tranquila Mi Lady —intervino Harry, agarrando a la joven por el brazo que enarbolaba la varita—. No gaste energía con semejante gentuza, él no merece, ni este pueblucho merece ver ni el más nimio despliegue de su antiquísima magia. —Harry besó la mano de la chica suavemente, hubiera pasado como un gesto muy galante por su parte, pero el chico había lanzando un tremendo insulto a todo el mundo.

La chica hizo un sonido extraño, entre un quejido y una risa que contorsionó su cara, a este le siguieron varios sonidos similares, poco apoco éstos se convirtieron en una risa fría y áspera. —Tiene razón, joven Potter —la joven se volvió hacia el niño y con una voz dura y altiva le dijo—: Le debes la vida a él, asegúrate de retribuir el favor correctamente.

El joven de Hufflepuff puso los ojos en blanco, iba a contestar algo, pero una mirada de Harry contuvo cualquier grosería que fuera a salir de su boca.

La Vizcondesa enlenzó uno de sus brazos con el de Harry, el joven continuaba enseñándole las tiendas a la joven con un deje de desprecio, como si lo que se encontrara en Hogsmeade no fuera digno de ser si quiera visto por ambos chicos.

—Tendré que comprarle unas nuevas botas, joven Potter.

Harry se observó los pies, enviaría a que las limpiaran, con eso sería suficiente.

—Sería un honor, sí Mi Lady me hiciera semejante regalo.

—Se me quitaron las ganas de ir a Las Tres Escobas —dijo Hermione al ver a Harry y su acompañante ir metros delante de ellos.

Dean y Seamus aún seguían encandilados con la Vizcondesa, aunque su personalidad fuera cruel y arrogante, su rostro bastaba para mantenerlos completamente enajenados, sin duda envidiaban a Harry.

—Vayamos a la Casa de los Gritos —propuso Ron.

—No, yo quiero a Las Tres Escobas¿y si vamos a Cabeza de Puerco? no es que tenga mucho…dinero ahora —susurró Ginny, recordando que Harry era quien siempre pagaba.

Hermione suspiró, debía de ser mortífera para Ginny toda esa escena; si para ella era muy doloroso ver a Harry comportarse de aquella manera, y ver como se dejaba toquetear por aquella zorra de alta alcurnia.

—¿Creen que si me visto un poco más formal, Harry me la presente? —preguntó Dean.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny bufaron, los chicos no entendían un NO cuando de chicas exuberantes se trataban.

—La verdad es que me revuelve el estómago… —pero Ginny se olvidó de sus palabras, en ese momento Harry se despojaba de su hermosa capa y de un solo movimiento, con una sola mano, la colocaba sobre charco de lodo, más allá de eso el chico se hincó y extendió una mano para ayudar a la señorita Von Becker a pasar sobre la capa.

Muchas chicas contuvieron el aliento ante aquel gesto tan galante y caballeresco, casi sacado de una novela romántica del Medioevo; un acto cursi hasta la muerte.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras cruzaba los brazos y bufaba sonoramente, aquello le parecía el límite de la ridiculez, no se podía creer que Harry usara una de esas absurdas técnicas para conquistar a una chica.

Éclair Von Becker, tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras, el chico inclinó la cabeza antes de levantarse, irguiéndose en toda su hermosura. Le dedicó un par de frases más y lo besó profusamente en los labios, la gente comenzó a murmurar intensamente, mientras que risitas estúpidas explotaba por aquí y por allá, Harry le hizo un gesto muy galante a la joven, antes de guiarla al Petite Taglioni.

El Petite Taglioni era una casa de citas muy famoso entre los jóvenes de entre quince y diecisiete años. El lugar se encontraba construido por una casa de dos pisos, decorada en estilo muy parecido al Luis XIV. Sólo la gente de alta alcurnia podía pisar un lugar como aquel. A Harry le parecía una casa de té en exceso vulgar, con una dueña que parecía más una matrona, que la dirigente de un lugar excelso.

En la planta baja se alojaba el gran salón de té, en donde chicas y chicos con suficiente galeones se reunían para tomar té o café en torno a unas mesas doradas ribeteadas con adornos rojos y asiento de terciopelo. Inciensos demasiado dulces inundaban el lugar, pinturas, esculturas y muebles de estilo rococó atestaban la vista, produciendo una sensación de sofoco. Harry no entendía cómo porque las masas consideraban aquello "romántico" o "elegante." Había asistido a ese café una sola vez con Ginny, y había sido por una descabellada idea de Luna para celebrar el cumpleaños de todos; en realidad existía una larga y excéntrica explicación la cual Harry no alcanzaba a recordar, pero se relacionaba con el día en que los polvos de Uruncónico de Belmontz adquirían mayor poder.

En la primera planta se encontraban mesas en círculo dispuestas para las parejas y estaban ordenadas de una forma menos abarrotada que en la parte de abajo, esto era debido a la función de la segunda planta, en donde se reunían más a menudo todas esas parejitas empalagosas y el espacio entre mesa y mesa, así como la tenue luz era para dar mayor intimidad.

La segunda planta era la que provocaba todos esos chismorreos que las chicas gustan de destazar y la fuente de la mucha fama del lugar; habitaciones privadas para aquellos encuentros cercanos entre los jóvenes de diecisiete o dieciséis años.

Harry sabía que llevar a la señorita Éclair a la segunda planta de Petite Taglioni, iba a dar mucho para hablar y pensar, pero necesitaba mucha intimidad por lo temas a fondo de los cuales necesitaba hablar con ella, el Petite Taglioni era el único lugar que ofrecía semejante protección.

—Nortmox es sin duda mucho mejor, joven Potter.

Recostada en la cama, en semejante posición Éclair Von Becker buscaba que el seno derecho se le saliera por el escote, Harry podía ver el color rosado de la aureola del pezón.

—Mi madre tenía un excelente gusto —sentenció el chico sentándose lejos de Éclair.

Éclair le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia mientras se despojaba a de su abrigo de hurón.

—Lilian Sprenger N. Evans —pronunció Éclair, acentuando fuertemente las consonantes y con un aire de estar mencionando un nombre altísimo—. La recuerdo perfectamente, desde el primer momento que la vi, le admiré. Una figura integra, de fuerza e ímpetu, la roca que enfrenta la tormenta, el poder imparable —la chica chasqueó la lengua con desgana y añadió con desprecio—: pero terminó por casarse con tu padre.

Harry guardó silencio, aunque claramente aquel comentario no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia.

—No entiendo, como alguien como ella fue a creer en semejantes tonterías como el amor; eso no existe —afirmó Éclair con una expresión de total convicción—, es sólo una enmarañada red en donde uno gobierna al otro y los papeles se cambian constantemente formando un círculo interminable; uno demanda y el otro atiende. Amor, es sólo una invención para sentirse menos solo y desdichado.

—Usted lograría que las ventas bajaran irremediablemente, Mi Lady, si no hay porque consumir, entonces ¿para quién comprar?

Lady Von Becker rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Potter, el nombre de rectitud; ironía es el nombre de la ley de este mundo. ¿Por qué un tipo de apellido Potter se casaría con alguien de cuyo apellido es el de un asesino como Evans? —Éclair hizo un ruido con su lengua, a forma de negación—, gato encerrado. Tu padre resulto ser toda una caja de sorpresas, un hombre cuyas convicciones no eran tan fuertes como se pensaban ¿no?

Harry miró la ventana con mucho interés, amor, amor, amor era la mantra que el chico se repetía constantemente.

—Tal vez, como muchos, fue engullido por el hermetismo de la casa Evans. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia? —Harry era consciente de que los ojos de la señorita Von Becker estaban fijos en él, más allá de eso quería atravesarlo, apoderarse de sus secretos y destrozarlo—. Permítame que le cuente: un cruel cuento medieval…

&-&-&

No deseaba abrir los ojos, no tenía porque abrirlos, una risa demente inundó sus pensamientos, en realidad no servía de nada abrirlos, hacía demasiados siglos que había dejado de ver la luz, él ya no veía nada que no fueran sombras y penumbras; él era los ojos de la maldad.

Incluso los magos se alejaban de su ser al caminar, no tenía porque molestarse en esquivar a los mortales, ellos huían de su presencia, sabían, presentían ese algo más terrible que la muerte emanaba de él y su esencia les rondaba.

Abrió la puerta del bar, haciendo resonar la campana oxidada, el lugar olía a tabaco barato, tierra húmeda, madera podrida y mierda. Arrastrando los pies se adentró en el lugar, su andar era lerdo y torpe, apenas si podía distinguir una silla de una mesa, sin embargo el fuerte olor a ambición lo atrajo al final del sitio, en donde una botella con hidromiel adulterado le esperaba.

Sin siquiera saludar al sujeto que tenía enfrente, tomó la jarra y la bebió de un solo trago hasta el fondo, el picor del licor de la más baja calidad incendió su garganta, así como su alma: venganza, sangre, matar. Vívidas imágenes de las torturas realizadas se a galoparon en su mente, por supuesto, el hierro punzante o candente en sus manos le hacía gozar de las almas que desgarraban la cámara, pidiendo compasión, implorando ser llevadas ante los pies de la pacifica muerte y él, él jugando cual cruel verdugo que vive y revive al condenado, él era la magia que había existido en Prometeo para reconstruirle las entrañas una y otra vez; sabía el arte de Raphael mejor que Raphael mismo.

—¿A quién, a quién me darás? —por primera vez, alzó sus ojos para observar a su acompañante, un ser encapuchado, con guantes de color vino, sangre, sangre, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Los dedos de color vino, se movieron impacientes sobre la mesa. —Sé que tú sólo buscas a una sola persona.

De su garganta salió un extraño sonido, una mezcla de siseo de serpiente y maullido de gato. —Sí, sí, sssssíí. ¿A quién me darás? —Puso su sucia y encallada mano en los guantes impecables de su acompañante que trató de retirar su mano, pero él la sostenía con suma fuerza.

—También dicen que nunca mueres —trató de distraerlo su acompañante.

—Tal vez, tal vez —susurró el hombre—, dime, dime¿Cuánto pagarías por detener la muerte?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—, pero te daremos lo que tú quieras.

Dejó de tocar a su interlocutor y movió la cabeza de forma bastante extraña, mientras un sonido raro y metálico emergió de su boca, similar a la de una urraca gritando. —No, tu dueño, él nunca cumple bien los tratos, engaña, malo, no, malo.

Su compañero retiró sus manos de la mesa y las colocó en sus piernas, prefería no volver a ser tocado por la figura que tenía delante de sí.

—Sólo tienes que decirnos¿Qué sucedió aquel día con Janicki?

El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a retorcerse como si mil carbones encendidos cayeran sobre su cuerpo y mil hierros le atravesaran. La palabra no, salía cual verborrea de su boca de forma tan abrupta y constante que se había vuelto un sonido bastante incómodo.

—Secreto, secreto, secreto —terminó por murmurar.

Un bufido de exasperación brotó de su acompañante, mientras volvía a poner sus manos en la mesa y la golpeaba. —Pagaremos por ello —murmuró.

El hombre dejó de sacudirse y observó a la figura sentada delante de él, máscara blanca, capucha negra, la lengua del pordiosero salió de su boca y comenzó a hacer un sonido bastante desagradable, como si fuera un perro que estuviera degustando un delicioso manjar.

—Quiero su alma.

Su acompañante rió con malicia. —Me temo, eso no le serviría de nada.

Como si de hipidos de un ratón se tratase el ser de vestiduras andrajosas negó con gran velocidad. —Magia, magia, magia.

—Sabemos lo que usted busca —dijo lentamente, mientras una sonrisa sardónica cruzaba su faz.

—Quizás, quizás.

El hombre de guantes de color vino se levantó de la mesa y susurró—: Tenemos a La Evans.

&-&-&

El intenso color encendido de las brazas consumidas por la duda se reflejaba claramente en sus verdes ojos. No hablaba, no se movía, no miraba, sólo pensaba, pensaba en la blancura de su mente, en la profundidad del vacío, mientras que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de la Vizcondesa de los Países Bajos dentro de su cabeza, aún no había decidido si creerle o no. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento demasiado viejo y distorsionado, de la época oscura de Inglaterra, sin embargo sus resientes visiones sobre una tierra infame le hacían dudar mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente diciendo: es verdad, es real.

Harry rió encogiéndose en el sillón y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, aquello no era lo peor que había escuchado de su familia, el muy bien sabía: ese relato no estaba a la altura del apellido de la oscuridad.

Algo suave y mullido se estrelló contra su cabeza, Harry alzó su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que le retaban con gran determinación. Harry ladeó su cabeza y sin preocupación preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede, Ron?

Las orejas de su amigo se tiñeron de rojo velozmente, mientras un tono rosado cubría sus mejillas al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban fuertemente y pegaba sus brazos a los costados.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —gritó el joven, en medio de la silenciosa sala común vacía.

Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender la pregunta. —Juego a ser un hijo obediente —contestó, volviendo su mirada a la chimenea en donde los leños se consumían lerdamente.

—Mi hermana…

Harry parpadeó con lentitud, sintiendo un tremendo peso abatirse sobre su corazón. Ginny se había visto sumamente hermosa, en aquella sencilla túnica de color azul, deslavado y desgastado por el tiempo y el uso, con su sonrisa alegre resplandeciendo en su rostro. Recordaba como su figura se había deslizado por el pasto, con paso jubiloso junto con Hermione y Ron. —Sabes, Ron, si vinieras a reclamarme el hecho de mentirles al decir que me quedaría dentro castillo porque no tenía ganas deambular por Hogsmeade, os daría una buena explicación, inclusive aceptaría tu enojo sin reproche, me lo merecería pero, Ginny y yo no somos más que amigos. —Ron abrió la boca con indignación—. Sí quiero salir con cualquier otra chica, estoy en todo mi derecho. —Al ver la ira apoderarse de los ojos de Ron agregó—: Si Ginny quiere salir con un chico, está en todo su derecho; yo no pediría ninguna explicación.

El pelirrojo bufó sonoramente. —Nos mentiste, nos lastimaste ¿y todo para qué?

—Dime, Ron¿Qué harías por tu familia?

El fuego crepitó fuertemente como única respuesta.

—¿Besar a una chica entra entre los requerimientos?

Harry rió, como si aquello fuera superfluo. —Ella me besó —le corrigió con delicadeza el joven.

—No vi que te quejarás —replicó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tú te hubieras quejado? —inquirió Harry, mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole con descaro.

Ron balbuceó un par de frases entrecortadas, antes de comenzar a mover los brazos de forma hilarante.

—No sabía que ella me estaba observando, pero independientemente de eso. —Harry observó al techo con excesivo interés, mientras que sus dedos buscaban algún hilo suelto del sillón o bien de su túnica para jugar con él—. Cada quien debe seguir su propio camino ¿no lo crees?

—¡Es mi hermana!

—Tiene razón Harry, Ron.

—¿Por qué siempre te pones de su lado? —bramó el pelirrojo, señalando a Harry.

—No siempre —terció Hermione, acercándose a ambos jóvenes—, pero los dos son sólo amigos y…

—Sólo amigos, lo dices como si el pasado no existiera.

—No malinterpretes las cosas, Ron —le cortó tajantemente la chica el rollo—, Harry quiere a Ginny, pero lo que vienes a pedir es una explicación sobre algo que es porque eres el hermano de una novia, no como amigo. ¿Me equivoco, Harry?

El chico de ojos esmeralda sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Antes de que vuelvas a abrir la boca para decir una sandez, quiero mucho a Ginny y entiendo su sentimiento, pero no olvides algo importante: son sólo amigos.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, como si esa relación entre ex-novios no existiera. —No entiendo, porque siempre estás de su lado —fue lo último que dijo, antes de subir a los dormitorios.

—No tenías porque defenderme, era preferible que sólo estuviera enojado conmigo.

Hermione echó aire por la nariz. —No estoy muy contenta contigo, no pienso en lo absoluto que has hecho algo bueno, porque déjame decirte, Harry.

—¿Te gustan los cuentos medievales, Hermione? —preguntó el joven repentinamente.

—No te vayas por la tangente, escúchame muy claramente, no estoy dispuesta a solapar tus actitudes de hijo de sangre pura, aquello que hiciste en Hogsmeade fue despreciable, así con todas sus letras, líneas y puntos. —Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar, cuando los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con los suyos, su mirada era extraña, confusa, entre altiva, fastidiosa, perdida y aburrida.

—¿Algunas vez habías notado al vino tinto, cuyo color es como el de la sangre?

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar con tanta pregunta, incoherente. ¿Qué sucedió con esa Vizcondesa?

Harry observó la alfombra roja desgastada de la sala común. —No sabía que fueras tan cotilla, Hermione.

La chica de cabellos castaños enrojeció violentamente y se levantó del sillón. —No me tomes por una Rita Sketeer, no me interesa divulgar tus...asuntos.

—Pero aún así quieres escuchar los detalles, aunque estos resulten ser muy sucios —expuso el chico, con una voz suave.

Hermione bufó y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, esta vez cruzándose de brazos.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —le preguntó el chico mirándole fijamente.

A Hermione le inquietaba ese tipo de mirada, inocente, dulce, le hacían temblar las piernas, lo peor del caso era que Harry nunca lo hacía de manera intencional, Hermione dudaba que él supiera sobre su mirada.

—Estaban en el Petite Taglione, y no se encontraban a la vista de todos.

Harry cerró los ojos, asintió con la cabeza, después se reacomodó en el sillón, parecía estar en medio de una profunda meditación.

—¿Cuál sería tu reacción si no quisiera decírtelo, porque no puedo hacerlo?

De alguna manera Hermione se sintió herida, aunque sabía que no tenía porque estarlo, siempre habían vivido con eso, siempre había existido una distancia infranqueable entre ambos, era como si Harry cada determinado tiempo le recordara: tú y yo somos de mundos diferentes, tú y yo, nunca podremos sentarnos uno a lado del otro.

—Harry —susurró la joven—, siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?

Una bandada de cuervos agitó fuertemente sus alas a lo lejos, la luna espantaba a las sombras en su lento recorrido por el cielo, más allá de donde se acuesta el sol, justo en donde la gloria y la derrota se unen, un triste canto resonó intentando cubrir a toda la tierra.

—¿Tú así lo quieres? —respondió Harry.

&-&-&

Se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar un sonido seco que reverberó por todo el lugar, la cabeza le punzó y sintió muy cerca el cristal de sus lentes. Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, sin poder evitar que se embarrara su propia baba el cachete, mientras un ronquido saliera de su garganta, bostezó tendidamente y parpadeó tratando de entender en donde estaba y que había sucedido.

Después de que Hermione terminará su conversación con él, Harry se había quedado en la sala común y se había quedado dormido ahí con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Por eso nadie lo había despertado hasta ahora; pues se había golpeado en la cabeza con la ventana.

Intento despabilarse mientras caminaba a su dormitorio, tenía tanta pereza que planeaba seriamente no entrar a la primera clase, aunque lo más seguro es que Hermione fuera por él y lo sacara a rastras del su cama. Harry buscó a sus compañeros de cuarto, más no encontró a ninguno de ellos, tal vez ya era hora del desayuno y aunque las tripas le rugieron, el chico prefirió echarse sobre su cama y descansar.

El sol comenzaba a darle en la cara con toda su intensidad, Harry en su inconsciencia simplemente volteó su rostro hacía el otro lado para que los rayos le pegara en la nuca y no en el rostro, para así continuar su larga siesta, mientras volvía a perder todo conocimiento de su alrededor, semi-abriendo la boca. Estaba por entrar en el quinto sueño, cuando dos manos lo agarraron por la espalda y lo sacudieron violentamente, Harry comenzó a dar varios manotazos al aire aún inconsciente.

—¡Harry, Harry!

—No, no quiero jugar —murmuró Harry.

Sin embargo las sacudidas se hicieron muchísimo más violentas y Harry terminó por golpear a su enemigo con la almohada. —No voy a jugar —declaró antes enconcharse debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Harry, ha sucedido algo muy serio!

Un suave ronquido se escuchó como respuesta a ello.

El chico terminó por despertarse cuando un agudo chirrido resonó por todo el cuarto, fue la única forma de darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa, no eran los gemelos quienes le molestaban y que sus amigos tenían una cara de preocupación.

—Tienes que ir con Dumbledore.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el chico con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

—Vamos, aunque el camino puede resultar bastante desagradable —afirmó Hermione, mientras Ron le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¿Porqué? No quise saltarme la clase de Herbología, pero…saltarse una clase no es un delito muy grave.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia a ese asunto.

—¿Es Voldemort? —inquirió con mayor seriedad y abriendo bien los ojos. A Ron se le resbaló la capa que intentaba ponerle.

—No, eso creemos.

—Entonces no es muy impor…

—Harry tienes que ir —repitió Hermione, tomándole por un brazo y obligándole a caminar con ella en vez de volver a la cama.

Ron corrió a abrir la puerta, sacó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que saliera con Harry del cuarto.

—¿No es mejor que lleve puesta la capa de invisibilidad? —sugirió Ron, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Sería raro que lleváramos algo en medio de nosotros a rastras, andando, Harry.

—En serio chicos, ni siquiera llevo zapatos.

Hermione y Ron miraron los pies desnudos de su amigo, se observaron entre ellos, pero decidieron sacarlo sin zapatos cuando unos murmullos se volvieron muy intensos. Ambos se colocaron a lado de Harry y bajaron a la sala común, en donde sólo dos chicas se encontraban platicando entre ellas, cuando vieron a Harry se pusieron muy serias y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Hermione y Ron voltearon a ver a Harry quien aún llevaba los ojos cerrados, suspiraron con alivio, mientras comenzaban a caminar velozmente a pesar de los quejidos de su amigo, a quien llevaban por los pasillos más fríos y húmedos del castillo.

"Me voy a enfermar," "Ustedes van a pagar las medicinas," "Ugggh, pise algo baboso."

—Trufas de chocolate —dijo Hermione.

La gárgola le permitió el paso a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry entró al lugar, con una capa negra mal puesta y rascándose la panza.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste Harry —dijo Albus, con una sonrisa bastante tensa—.Toma asiento por favor.

Harry bostezo tomando asiento cerca del escritorio del director. —No quería faltar a Herbología, profesor, pero…

Albus le sonrió afablemente y el anciano se acomodó los lentes antes de contestarle al chico.

—No es por eso, Harry, aunque recibirás la adecuada penalización por ello. —Harry se encogió de hombros, aceptando su castigo con total indiferencia, la memoria de Albus viajó para rememorar al viejo y alegre James—. ¿No has leído los periódicos esta mañana?

El chico negó con la cabeza, se había dedicado a dormir en la sala común y luego en su cuarto.

—Mucho mejor así —dijo para sí Albus—, verás, Harry, sucedió algo…grave esta mañana.

—¿Mi padre está bien? —preguntó Harry dejando, su actitud indiferente y su somnolencia.

—Sí, James está bien —aunque Albus deseó agregar un: creo—, él no es quien tiene un problema, Harry, técnicamente.

—¿Leira? O tal vez ¿Sirius¿Remus¿Qué les sucedió a ellos? —inquirió el chico levantándose del asiento, ya se encontraba completamente despierto y con la mente creando millones de teorías.

—Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo, no les ha sucedido nada.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Severus Snape con un gesto muy agrio, más de lo normal. —Los aurores están por llegar, Minerva está tratando de detener al subministro y al ministro.

—Estoy esperando las indicaciones de James —le anunció Albus. Snape torció los labios de mala gana—. Pero antes de eso, Snape, te encargarás de llevar a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley a su sala, dile a Minerva que es preferible mantenerlos en la sala común hasta lograr controlar este circo.

Snape les lanzó una mirada cargada de hastío ha Hermione y Ron, quienes sin rechistar comenzaron a salir de la sala.

—No te preocupes, Harry, nosotros, sabemos la verdad —fue la extraña despedida de Hermione.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró tras Severus Snape, Harry se volvió hacia su director con una pregunta atravesada en la garganta. Dumbledore suspiró y con un gesto de su mano le pidió que se sentara, el chico obedeció, cruzándose de brazos.

Albus buscó unos papeles tras su escritorio y le extendió el más reciente diario del El Profeta.

Una fotografía de cuerpo completo de Harry y James cubría la portada del diario, no tenía idea de cómo la habían conseguido, se la había tomado en las vacaciones de verano de este año, mientras ambos jugaban quidditch en los jardines de la mansión. Harry sonreía de lado, con una expresión misteriosa en su rostro, tenía la escoba frente a sí, con ambas manos en el mango y las cerdas puestas en el pasto. James le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, sus expresión estaba llena de indiferencia con toques de arrogancia, el pecho inflado y echado hacia arriba, ese era el único signo de orgullo por su hijo, con la otra mano libre sostenía el mango de la escoba. El viento mecía ambas negras cabelleras rebeldes, Harry de vez en cuando quitaba una mano del mango y se la pasaba por el rostro, evitando que el largo cabello de su padre le picara la cara.

—¿Quién dio la fotografía? . ¡Está violando una propiedad privada!

Albus suspiró pesadamente, la noticia era más importante que la fuente de la fotografía. —Por favor lee, Harry.

El chico entrecerró los ojos para leer la nota de periódico, sin sus lentes su visión era bastante defectuosa, sin embargo aunque el artículo se viera ante sus ojos como motitas pequeñas y borrosas, el título se leía con mayor claridad:

_"Progenie Manchada de Sangre"_

_Docenas de rumores se esparce alrededor de la siniestra familia de los Potter-Evans, durante varios años, la cabeza de la familia, James Charlus Potter, ha defendido la inocencia de todo el linaje Evans, y la suya propia, arguyendo que no se tiene absolutamente ninguna prueba en contra de su maldita casta, sin embargo la noche del veinte y uno de noviembre del presente año, a las veintitrés horas, el señor Walter encontró a Su Grandeza Personal, Vizcondesa Lady Von Becker, muerta._

_Los expertos hablan de que el asesinato se produjo alrededor del las cuatro de la tarde de ese mismo día, el último en verla con vida por última vez, fue el joven Harry James Potter._

_Irrefutable pruebas confirman, invariablemente y sin cabida a dudas que el asesino de la hermosa Lady Von Becker, es el hijo de conocido, James Charlus Potter. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se tienen pruebas contundentes de los atroces hechos de esta temible familia…_

Harry soltó el periódico y comenzó a reír con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La risa de Harry invadió el despacho de Albus Dumbledore hasta el último rincón, el director se preocupo por la salud mental de su alumno, tal vez la noticia lo había tomado demasiado por sorpresa y no sabía cómo demostrar ese sentimiento.

—Padre¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó el chico entre risas.

La chimenea de Albus se iluminó de color esmeralda, y de entre las llamas emergió James, quien mantenía una calma e indiferencia dolorosas, parecía que iba a atender un asunto sobre el precio del café y no sobre la libertad de su hijo.

—¿A qué se debe este llamado tan temprano, mocoso?

Harry sonrió de lado, cruzó una pierna y recargó su codo en el brazo de la silla. —Dicen que he matado a Lady Von Becker, padre.

—¿En serio? —James alzó la ceja derecha—. Qué bien, no es un beneficio muy grande, pero al menos nos quitamos de una molesta mosca; esa chiquilla me exasperaba.

—Harry no hizo eso —intervino Albus, velozmente.

—¿No? —inquirió James—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Albus? —La tersidad de la voz de James, le produjo escalofríos a Dumbledore¿Cómo se atrevía a bromear sobre la vida una joven? Más aún ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en que su hijo era un asesino?

—¿Verdad, Harry? Tú no lo hiciste —Albus miró al chico fijamente, intentando leerle los pensamiento al tiempo que rogaba porque un "no" saliera de la boca de Harry.

Harry sin embargo no estaba interesado en su director, sino en las reacciones de su padre; quien en ese momento se acomodaba los lentes de montura redonda, tan similares a los de su hijo.

—¡Mira! saliste en primera plana —dijo James, atravesándose entre Dumbledore y Harry, observando el diario y colocándolo frente así con una gran sonrisa—, tendrás que hacer más ejercicio, te vez muy gordo…claramente las damas siempre me preferirán a mí.

—Alguien entró a la mansión —terció Harry con una voz muy grave, que se asemejó terriblemente a la de James—. No me digas que no te habías enterado de esta noticia, siempre te avisan antes de que salgan los chismes.

James sonrió socarronamente. —Cuando dejes de ser un niño, y os falta mucho tiempo para ello —rió—, os hablaré de la tarea que deben cumplir los adultos casados.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Harry, ese tipo de relatos son aquellos de los que un hijo, jamás en la vida quiere escuchar sobre los padres. Producen imágenes bastante perturbadoras para la salud mental del niño, además de pesadillas.

Golpes secos resonaron en la puerta del despacho, los tres presentes miraron hacia el roble que protegía la entrada al lugar. —Sé que resguardas al vástago de Potter, Dumbledore. Pero una muerte es lo suficientemente seria para sacarlo de tu jurisdicción. Ese chiquillo tendrá que vérselas con el Ministerio y enfrentar Azkaban —Esa era la voz que Albus menos quería escuchar en Hogwarts, Eduard Freeman, quien mantenía una guerra declarada en contra de la familia Potter-Evans.

—Harry contéstame con sinceridad¿lo hiciste? —le enfrentó Dumbledore, antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Usted qué cree?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Palabras como: pa maldita deben estar pasando por su mente (I know), pero tendrán que aguantarse para saber la respuesta que desean. ¿Será Harry un asesino? Sin embargo, yo tengo una duda más interesante ¿Por qué alguien dice que tiene a La Evans? (¡ódienme!).

Dos anuncios que les son de su interés:

**1** El bonus tiene tiempo que salió bajo el nombre de **Blanca Crueldad** vayan a mi perfil para encontrarlo.

**2** Les hago una invitación para que pasen por el regalo que les tengo en mi LJ, relacionado con este fic, (encontraran un par de cosillas interesantes) he aquí la dirección: ht tp/kir sc he h.li ve jo ur n al.c om/ le quitan los espacios y listo. (Los comentarios se pueden dejar pinchando en la parte que dice: "Speak with the wind" todos pueden postear ahí).

**Reviews:**

Vía reply: **emeraude.lefey, Undomiel de Vil, Sandy0329, kony-hp, Quetzal29, kaori potter, Dark Guy, Leara Ryddle, Ginebra, alesiiiiiitaaa, kamila youko, Kaito Seishiro.**

Vía e-mail: **Tomoe, Prongs.**

Blanca Crueldad: **Dark Guy, Tomoe, CaRmEn EvAnS, Wynn.91:** reviews respondidos

Si no os llega la respuesta ya saben a dónde enviar las quejas ;).

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_M.O.S._

_M.O.M._

_M.O.J._


	8. La Mentira de la Verdad

Capítulo 8: La Mentira de la Verdad.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"Se puso la maldición como su ropa:  
que le penetre hasta el fondo como el agua  
y le cale como aceite hasta sus huesos."  
(Salmo 109)_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Gemidos. Su boca dejó los labios de ella para descender por el mentón, bajó por el cuello, haciendo su camino hasta uno de los pezones; ella le enterró las uñas en la nuca. Sudor. Deslizó con maestría dos de sus dedos por entre los pliegues cálidos que conformaban la intimidad de ella, su compañera apretujó los muslos intentando detener su objetivo. Resistencia. Le acarició en el interior suavemente aquí y allá, debajo de él, la joven se retorcía mientras intentaba pronunciar un vago _no_. Excitación. Ella mordía, arañaba, besaba, toqueteaba el cuerpo de él aumentando su temperatura corporal. Sofoco. Ella restregó su vientre húmedo y caliente contra su erección, endureciéndola más, al punto de provocarle un terrible dolor. Felación. De algún modo ahora era él quien yacía bajo su cómplice estrujando las sábanas con fuerza, mientras ella hacía su magia abajo. Escalofrío. Sólo sabía emitir graves sonidos, no recordaba su nombre, ni quién era, sólo experimentaba el placer. Dolor. Ella se había detenido justo antes de completarlo todo, le sonreía de manera maliciosa, como la niña que ha hecho una diablura encantadora, además pretendía escabullirse del lugar. Fuerza. La madera de la cama rechinaba de forma ensordecedora, aunque entre crujido y crujido, murmullos monosilábicos que se resumían en constantes: ah, nh, mm, ha, nn, aaa, reverberando por todo el lugar. No eran humanos, eran animales en celo desatando sus más bajos instintos. Fricción. El ambiente del cuarto era asfixiante, ella chillaba como gata mientras movía el vientre hacia arriba y hacia abajo al ritmo que él le marcaba. El sonido acuoso y pegajoso de dos cuerpos acoplándose, carne hinchada entrando y saliendo con la violencia de quien no sólo adora, sino del que saquea el templo de un Dios. Gritos. El tiempo se detuvo, se suspendió en el espacio, no existía luz o oscuridad, tampoco eran hombre o mujer, sólo la infinita paz de estar con tu alma gemela.

James se levantó sintiendo el frío calarle por completo; hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba a Lily de aquella forma. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se confundían con el sudor; había sido tan vivido, tan real, incluso aún podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Lily, el sabor dulce de sus labios, lo salado de su sudor, las marcas de sus dedos y uñas parecían estar plasmadas en su piel con fuego. Escondió la cabeza en las mullidas almohadas intentando apaciguar sus ansias de clamar su nombre a los cuatro vientos, mordió la tela esperando que el nudo de su garganta se destencionara por sí solo; llevaba varios años conteniendo su tristeza.

Las puertas principales del cuarto se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Buenos días! Hoy se pronostica un buen clima para hacer papilla a los snobs del Wizengammot.

La risa de una mujer infantil y dulce resonó por todo el cuarto, al tiempo que se cerraba la entrada principal al recinto. —Harry está listo, quiero ver el rostro…

—¡LARGO! —bramó James, golpeando con un puño la cama sin atreverse a verles a la cara. Sirius rió como si aquello fuera algún chiste, he hizo un comentario soez sobre la feminidad de Leira, sin embargo cuando las puertas se abrieron de forma brutal, sintiendo al viento azotarse fieramente contra su cara, entendió que James no estaba jugando, y que sería mejor salir del lugar antes de poner a prueba la ira del señor de la casa.

En cuanto salieron los intrusos, James dejó escapar un sollozo sintiendo la terrible tensión de todo su cuerpo, así como su respiración extremadamente agitada y el dolor que le provocaba el latir de su corazón. Sí, pese a aquel músculo bombeaba la sangre suficiente para mantenerlo activo todo el día, había veces en las que notaba un malestar punzante, como si le oprimieran alguna parte del órgano; era una marca más de Lily, pues ella le había dejado con un pequeño pedazo, lo suficiente para querer a sus allegados y sobrevivir día a día.

Trató de relajarse mirando al cielo por entre los grandes ventanales de la habitación, si cerraba los ojos, creía verla paseando en el lugar, buscando cualquier bobería o sólo haciendo ruido por el placer de molestarle. La extrañaba tanto, añoraba su sonrisa torcida y malévola, sus travesuras macabras, sus palabras hirientes, su esencia corrosiva derruyéndole con dulzura.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de alguien, un tacto helado como efímero le acarició el rostro.

—Lily, no me dejes solo.

&-&-&

La taza de té estaba caliente; sobre el líquido ámbar se elevaba sutilmente un humo de color blanquecino que se disolvía en la penumbra del cuarto. La cuchara descansaba precariamente sobre el borde de la taza, hasta que resbaló chocando contra el plato de porcelana: el sonido metálico que produjo rebotó por toda la habitación.

Las cortinas raídas de color gris pardo se elevaron cuando pasó una refrescante brisa otoñal; el habitante del lugar se acercó a la pequeña ventana para observar el cielo azul, ese día parecía un interminable lienzo profundamente azul, sin ninguna nube ensuciando su esplendor.

Infinito, inalcanzable.

La puerta se abrió, una mueca de preocupación surcó su rostro, nadie sabía su paradero, excepto quienes conocían el plan, ellos había afirmado que nadie iría a esa hora; no hasta finalizar el juicio.

Su visita caminó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, después se sentó cerca de la mesa donde estaba la taza de té. El ruido del roce de la ropa inundó el lugar, se estaba poniendo cómodo o algo similar.

—Habla.

No tenía caso darse media vuelta para ver la cara de su agresor, pues sabía quién era, pocos podían olvidar la tersa voz de la segunda Señora Potter, tampoco había que ser demasiado avispado para saber sus intenciones y él no estaba hecho para las torturas.

—No es Eduard Freeman la cabeza, fue tú-sabes-quien. —Ella se reacomodó en la silla, entonces él prosiguió—: Divide y vencerás —sonrió amargamente—, es todo lo que sé.

—Mentira —afirmó Leira—, él conoce el amor de Harry por su padre, hay quienes tienen familias amorosas.

El hombre quiso reír a carcajada batiente, ¿amor entre los Potter-Evans? Sonaba un insulto a tan casto sentimiento. Ellos sólo conocían la muerte y la desolación. —Dime, Katherine. ¿Por qué le eres fiel?

—Mi nombre es Leira, si no te incomoda.

—Tal vez prefieras: Kitty.

Ella se movió, sin embargo algo la obligó a sentarse y exhalar pesadamente, por el rabillo del ojo vio que la mujer se masajeaba el vientre prominente.

—Si ese…bastardo puede llamarte así ¿por qué yo no?

Leira rió con aquel tonito infantil suyo. —Él es mi marido, el padre de mis hijos, mi amante excelso, mucho mejor mago y hombre que tú.

—Sin embargo manda a su mujer embarazada a hacer el trabajo sucio.

La mujer se recargó sobre la silla, haciendo crujir un poco el maltrecho respaldo de madera. — ¿Por qué crees que él sabe mi paradero?

Esta vez fue él quien rió. —Tú no sales de _su _jaula de oro, si no te da permiso, eres —ladeó la cabeza dando a entender que se encontraba buscando la palabra precisa—, una de sus pertenecías más preciadas.

Ella no replicó, pero la madera de la silla volvió a resonar por el lugar. — ¿No soy la más preciada? Me valúas tan bajo.

Él se carcajeó, incluso dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de apaciguarse. —Lo más valioso para él, es ese mocoso. Siempre estarás muy por debajo del nombre de Lily Evans. —Un incómodo silencio surgió entre ellos—. Nunca pensé que pasarías la vida siendo la segunda en todo —la amargura del tono de voz de él caló en lo más profundo de la mujer.

—Yo tampoco.

Él giró sobre sus talones velozmente. Hacía bastante tiempo que Leira había abandonado la figura de una chiquilla flacucha, enfermiza, con los ojos hundidos, enmarcados por profundas ojeras, muy similar a un ratoncito mojado y esquelético. Ya no mostraba aquel brillo tímido de todo el mundo en sus ojos, tampoco era la pequeña asustadiza de hasta su propia sombra; vistiendo andrajos o batas desgastadas, con un fuerte olor a medicina rancia en perfecto cuadre con sus cabellos rizados completamente enmarañados. No, no, Leira era ahora una mujer muy delgada, aunque de momento tuviera un vientre abultado, su piel tenía buen color, sus mejillas eran rosadas, su cabellera castaña brillaba intensamente en bonitos bucles, vestía atuendos carísimos, sus ojos transmitían una atracción hipnotizante, aunque dejaban muy en claro que nadie podía tocarla excepto su _idolatrado _cónyuge.

—El precio de venderte al Diablo.

Leira se soltó a reír. —James es todo, menos el Diablo. Bah, Voldemort le saca ventaja. —Hizo un movimiento de mano restándole importancia al asunto—. El miedo los ha cegado tanto, haciéndoles incapaces del reconocer al verdadero ser, eso es lo que ha sucedido.

—No tengo interés en conocerle.

—Ni tendrás tiempo —añadió juguetonamente—. ¿Quieres confesarme algo antes de morir?

—Te amo.

—Yo amo a James, ¿algo menos melodramático?

—Él no te ama.

—Adiós. —Leira apuntó su varita hacia el hombre—. ¿Ni siquiera quieres dar los nombres de tus cómplices? Uno de ellos te delató.

—Irán por ellos, los torturarán, les sacarán toda la información posible, luego masacrarán a su familia.

—No suena tan mal, voy a proponérselo a James. —Aquella forma tan fría de tomarse un plan como aquel le produjo escalofríos al hombre.

—Tú no eras una asesina. —Leira rodó los ojos—. Aunque me hayan traicionado, para mí son personas, no peones; respeto la vida.

Leira sonrió. —Esto es una guerra: sigues en el juego o eres eliminado; es como el ajedrez, tienes que sacrificar las piezas menos importantes para poder ganar, además, ¿tú, un mortífago dándome clases de moral a mí, cuando armaste todo una obra de teatro para llevar a un niño a Azkaban a costa de la vida de una aristócrata?, por favor.

—No morirá y no sabía que iban a matar a Lady Von Becker; ayudo a Voldemort económicamente, no torturo a nadie.

Leira alzó una ceja llena de incredulidad. —Eso es aún más rastrero, ni siquiera tienes el valor de enarbolar tu varita, tragarte tu orgullo y defender tus ideales. Tal vez no eres quien lanza la maldición, sin embargo eres quien construye la varita. Me das asco.

—Por más que te esfuerces, jamás serás como Lily Evans, ella era la maldad en persona. —La tristeza se posó sobre los ojos de Leira—. Debes odiarla demasiado para rebajarte a hacer esto por la atención de un hombre, o lo que quede de él.

El rayo verde se impactó contra el habitante de aquel cuartucho, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de parpadear cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo, tieso, frío e inexpresivo.

Leira se levantó con cuidado de la silla, avanzó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir murmuró:

—No puedo odiarla.

La taza de té ya se había enfriado.

&-&-&

Ella había aprendido muchas cosas de Bellatrix; desde la postura magistral a la hora de sentarse en un desvalijando banco, hasta el sarcasmo en bruto. Bella la recordaba como una tierna muchachita caminando por los oscuros rincones de un vejestorio ruinoso, jugando con partes desquebrajadas de lápidas y muñecas rotas. Siempre se había preguntado porque eran tan diferentes si provenían de entornos iguales. Los Black les daban a sus hijos lo mejor, no había absolutamente nada que fuera de segunda mano, algo semejante sería tomado como una ofensa. Lily a menudo vestía andrajos, sus zapatos estaban muy desgastados, las muñecas que usaba eran de trapo con un miembro faltante, osos destripados, de ojos tuertos; contrario al mito social, Lily no era quien hacia esas cosas con sus juguetes, pero Bellatrix nunca supo quien lo hacía, mas sabía que Lily no, ella siempre trataba de componerlos. Nunca lo logró.

A edad temprana, todos los hijos de sangre pura sociabilizaban de forma rápida, se hablaban entre ellos formando lazos para el futuro, elegían amistades, soñaban con entrar a Hogwarts, jugaban a elegir una casa, los más bobos iban a Hufflepuff. Lily llegaba, saludaba y se iba al rincón más alejado de la estancia; no hablaba con nadie, ni quería la compañía de alguien. Se veía muy extraña, parecía una linda muñeca apostada en el suelo por culpa de una cruel gracia. Ni siquiera le contestaba por mucho que Bellatrix insistiera, era como si Lily fuera abstraída a otro mundo.

En realidad, ella siempre perteneció a otro mundo, nadie la pudo sacar de ahí, excepto…Bellatrix seguía sin comprenderlo.

—Siempre he dicho que deberían retirarlo y quemarlo, es un insulto a la pureza de la sangre.

Bella ignoró al hombre girándose sobre su asiento. Si tan sólo Potter hubiera demostrado la maldad que llevaba en la sangre en aquellas épocas, entonces tal vez, las cosas serían diferentes.

—Me agrada porque no sales tú —respondió la mujer, logrando sacar de su acompañante un quejido de molestia.

—Ella escupió sobre sus principios, casarse con ese…traidor.

Bellatriz resopló, los ideales de Lily nunca fueron los mismos que los de todos ellos, en realidad nunca conocieron esos ideales, sólo les dejó muy en claro que no pertenecían a la misma especie.

—¿Celoso de Potter, Malfoy?

El rubio rió de forma exagerada. —Jamás.

—¿Es verdad que La tienen? —le cuestionó de pronto Bella.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, se paseó por la estancia como si buscara algo. Bella se giró para encarar a su pariente. La sala se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por velas de color azul, dándole a la estancia un cariz sobrio, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba: las paredes con tapices exquisitos de las más finas telas, cuadros de magos demostrando su riqueza y aristocracia, así como los muebles antiguos, bien conservados con aire de pertenecer a la realeza, hacían que te sintieras en el salón de té de algún Dios de la melancolía; muchos muebles para llenar el frío de sus crueles almas.

Lucius se sentó en el sillón más próximo a Bella.

—El Señor Oscuro está seguro de ello. —Se encogió de hombros—. No quiero verla, tengo cierto respeto ¿sabes? —Bella rió de forma infantil—. Snape me comento algo: no es nada agradable.

Bella apretó sus dedos. —Tal vez me deje caer por ahí y luego te daré los detalles. —Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que no deseaba nada de aquello—. ¿Cuál es su uso?

—El Señor Oscuro quiere una información y ese es el precio. —En el rostro de Lucius había un deje de confusión—. Snape ha hablado sobre una especie de…resurrección.

—Eso es imposible —espetó la mujer de inmediato.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia. —Los Kruvakrozen podían hacerlo.

—¡Era un mito! —bramó, poniéndose a la defensiva; parecía que Lucius quería timarla.

—Hay pruebas de ello, muchas de sus mujeres se suicidaban —sonrió de forma torcida—, entonces el marido la llamaba, ataba el alma para no dejándole descansar jamás, todo el tiempo la torturaba, algo verdaderamente desagradable.

—Potter no torturaría a Lilian —Bellatrix deseó morderse la lengua, había defendido al bastardo.

Lucius no le dio importancia al comentario. —Eso es obvio, Bella, pero es más lógico que la quiera tener a su lado.

Bellatrix removió de entre sus memorias, algunos fragmentos olvidados de los libros de magia oscura. —Pero no es ella, no es lo mismo…es maligna.

Lucius soltó una carcajada. —El punto, Bellatrix, es que ella siempre fue maligna.

Bella tensó sus labios, observó el retrato: cuatro jóvenes estaban sentadas en el pasto, todas ellas con hermoso vestidos. Andrómeda era la de azul con encajes blancos, portaba un sobrero de ala ancha blanco, con listones azul pastel y flores blancas, se confundía con el cielo de aquel día soleado. De lado izquierdo se encontraba Narcisa, sentada un poco más abajo que Andrómeda; su vestido era amarillo claro, con adornos blancos, sus manos sostenía un ramillete de rosas salmón, sus rizos estaban atados en una alta coleta. Bella estaba sentada en una roca de lado izquierdo de Narcisa, su vestido era verde pistache con encajes dorados, su cabello negro se encontraba recogido en un mono muy apretado, se encontraba cruzada de brazos con una mueca de fastidio. De lado derecho de Andrómeda, separada de las hermanas se encontraba Lily, llevaba un vestido de color lila, las manos ligeramente sucias se encontraban sobre sus piernas en pos de estar pidiendo algo, sus ojos brillaban con melancolía, el cabello rojo se mecía libre al viento.

No, Lilian nunca fue malvada.

&-&-&

James estaba furioso, Sirius lo sentía, conocía muy bien a su amigo y ardía en una ira interna. Sólo no alcanzaba a imaginar el origen de su enojo: el juicio había salido bastante bien, Harry estaba libre de toda culpa, Leira había llegado a tiempo.

—Abre la maldita puerta —espetó James. Sirius brincó, no esperaba que James le estuviera pisando los talones, menos un tono tan duro como el que había salido de la boca de su amigo.

—Dale tiempo al cachorro…

—Una mierda, ¡ábrela ya! —Sirius le sonrió a James tratando de relajarle, pero sólo consiguió enojarle más, al grado de verse empujado por su amigo, lo había quitado del camino como si fuera una piedra estorbosa, se sentía severamente ofendido. James tronó los dedos—. Arriba, mocoso no tengo tu tiempo.

Harry le interrogó con la mirada, Sirius se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no sabía porqué James estaba de ese modo. El Señor Potter metió bruscamente a Harry en la cochera, tras lo cual se montó en ella; Leira buscó los ojos de Sirius y este se limitó a negar. Ella se iba a subir cuando James cerró la puerta azotándola.

—Tú —señaló a Leira—, te vas directo a la cama; más te vale hacerlo, no estoy para tus juegos. —Sirius vio el dolor en los ojos de la jovencita—. Tú, ronda por donde se te pegue la gana, pero mantén tus manos quietas. Si Dumbledore pregunta, le dicen que se vaya al cuerno, lo llevaré cuando tenga tiempo. —Sin más el carruaje despegó.

—Está fuera de sí —dijo Peter casi sin aliento, con una mano en el pecho, esperando a que su corazón se calmara.

—No debieron dejar a Harry solo —añadió Remus.

Un carruaje llegó hasta ellos, llevaba el emblema de los Black.

—¿Qué hizo? —les cuestionó Sirius.

Los reporteros y la multitud llegó hasta ellos, todos querían saber más sobre el caso de Harry, deseaban obtener el método por el cual el joven se había escapado de una vida entera en Azkaban, cuando se habían presentado pruebas tan fuertes en su contra. Los hombres protegieron a Leira que fue la primera en subir al carruaje, los partidarios de Eduard Freeman estaban haciendo mucho escándalo, una bruja desarreglada le gritaba que era "la esposa del Diablo" y el producto que cargaba estaba maldito.

Aquello se iba a convertir en una hecatombe, pero en cuanto vieron el sombrero de Dumbledore se las apañaron para salir huyendo del lugar, suficiente tenían con la gente para todavía cargar con el director de Hogwarts.

Sirius esperaba impaciente que respondieran su pregunta, en cuanto el carruaje se elevó por los cielos, Remus se aventuró a contestar, con voz trémula: —Nada, al menos no sé yo de algo grave.

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Pero está muy enojado —insistió Peter—, no sé que vaya a hacer…

Las últimas palabras de Peter les produjeron escalofríos. Leira mostró su inquietud. —Entonces debemos buscarles, no dejarles solos. —La respiración se le cortó en cuanto terminó la frase, se llevó las manos al vientre, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su faz.

Los tres hombres se alarmaron, Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Respira.

Leira se agarraba fuertemente del asiento, sus nudillos estaban casi blancos, su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que hasta temblaba, poco a poco se fue relajando hasta soltar un leve quejido y trató de aspirar todo el aire del lugar, de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas.

—Debes descansar —sentenció Sirius, quien se encontraba a su lado, contrario al lugar de Remus.

La mujer estiró el brazo, Sirius sintió los dedos largos, finos y débiles de ella sobre su muñeca, temblaba. —Harry —susurró.

—No te preocupes por él, nosotros nos arreglaremos.

Peter lanzó un sonido extraño.

—¿Está en peligro Harry? —le costó respirar a la mujer.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —dijo Remus atropelladamente, aunque no existía un tono seguro en su voz—. Es sólo que…bueno. —El hombre compartió una mirada con los otros dos—. Tememos un poco por…la última vez que James perdió el control, Harry no lo pasó bien.

Leira se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si quisiera recordar algún momento así. — ¿James le golpeó?

— ¡No! —bramó Sirius escandalizado—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensarlo?

Leira trató de responder, Remus la abrazó fuertemente. —Ella no sabía nada, Sirius y nosotros sólo la estamos espantando. No, Leira, James no se atrevería a hacer eso, antes se corta las manos.

Ese tono le agrado más, la visión de James golpeando a uno de sus hijos era tan bizarra como la de Eduard Freeman tomando té con Voldemort, pero también sabía lo siniestro que podía llegar a ser.

—La última vez que James estuvo fuera de sí, fue cuando…—un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos; no tenían que decírselo a Leira, ese silencio sólo debía ser seguido por el nombre de Lily Evans—. _Ella_ murió, duró semanas encerrado sin desear salir.

—Bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento, llorando, comiendo a medias y volviendo a beber. Al principio no fue tan malo ¿sabes? Sólo se la pasaba tirado en la cama, con Harry en sus brazos—comentó Sirius.

Leira sabía poco sobre la vida de James los días después de la muerte de Lily; el sepelio del cuerpo, así como el entierro fueron extremadamente privados, algunos rumores afirmaron que James parecía un fantasma, todos creían que se suicidaría o algo similar, ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención a su hijo. Tres meses más tarde resurgió, con aquella mirada hundida, ojeras, piel pálida y vestiduras negras: Lily Evans no fue la única muerta.

Sirius miró el cielo tenuemente grisáceo a través de las ventanas. Volvió a ver ese James desecho, sin ganas de vivir, abrazando a su hijo volviéndose loco cada vez que alguien intentaba quitárselo, los ojos temblorosos de Harry que no entendía porque su padre se comportaba de forma tan extraña, insistiendo en volver a ver a su madre, aunque medio mundo ya le había explicado sobre la muerte, James derrumbándose cada vez que Harry preguntaba por Lily, la desesperación de verle hundirse llevándose a su hijo con él. No habían sido buenos tiempos, Sirius se llevó una mano a la mejilla, no le gustaba acordarse de ello…

&-&-&

—¿Qué hay de malo papá?

Su padre le miró a los ojos; Harry se echó ligeramente hacia atrás: no le gustaba ese semblante, parecía que había hecho algo malo.

—Podrías recitar mis órdenes —En su tono de voz existía una frialdad absoluta.

Harry tragó salivaba, la había cagado a lo grande aún no sabía porqué, pero lo intuía. Respiró profundamente antes de decir: —No te metas en problemas, no me desobedezcas, protege a la familia.

— ¿Y?

—No he roto ninguna de ellas —afirmó.

—Te falta una.

Para Harry el asunto se fue haciendo bastante claro, pero él no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ya no era un chiquillo. —No busques el _Secreto de los Evans. —_Había dando en el clavo, su padre dejó ver todo su enojo, sus ojos castaños ardían en furia pura y Harry tembló.

—No hice nada malo.

James bufó. —No soy estúpido, niño. —Su padre era muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas—. ¿Sabes porque Lady Von Becker pidió tu compañía?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Lily siempre iba a todas esas fiestas de los sangre pura elitistas, no le gustaban, ni las disfrutaba, se limitaba a saludar, bailar con algún perdedor de turno, sentarse por ahí y tener buenos modales. Era sabido por todos lados el peso de su posición en la familia, la primogénita a la venta del mejor postor, sin embargo tenía un halo de misticismo magnético; la verdadera heredera del saber de los Evans, la familia del arcaico saber de las artes oscuras.

«No había familia mágica o proveniente de muggles cuya sangre no hubiera sido derramada por ellos: Asesinos, eso eran. ¿Quién no desea los artes sutiles de la muerte? Los rumores decían que por una cantidad razonable mataban hasta el Ministro de Magia. Lily podría parecer un artículo insípido e insoportable a la venta, pero todos veían la fuerza de su espíritu, en una sociedad donde la mujer es relegada a mero objeto de placer, ella se erigía como ejemplo de alguien rebelde a este.

«Lady Von Becker admiraba a Lily, pero más deseaba adueñarse de los secretos de su familia; tu madre siempre le detestó. Quería conocerte para sacarte información de la familia, Harry, esa era su intención real.

—Lo sé —contestó el chico indiferente—, me preguntó varias cosas.

James suspiró. —Y tú, en tu maldita curiosidad, te atreviste a indagar sobre el _Secreto de los Evans._

Harry rodó los ojos. —No puedes estar molesto por eso. Mira, sólo se dio la oportunidad y deseé aprovecharla, además ¿qué tiene de malo? —James entrecerró los ojos—. No estaba precisamente buscando eso, ella comenzó a contar extrañas historias de pueblos exterminados, guerras, muertes y una familia oscura, llamó mi atención, quise conocer y tal. Padre, la excusa de perder mi vida no tiene sentido. —La tención creció en el lugar—. He estado meditándolo, yo soy el último Evans, ellos siempre protegieron a la familia antes que los principios, mi madre no le gustaba ser parte de este linaje, pero respetaba y seguía sus lineamientos, la muerte de sus conocimientos con ella no es parte de las creencias de la familia Evans. Siempre han sido precavidos hasta sus últimas consecuencias, mi madre dejó en manos del Ministerio de Magia un testamento dándote el control absoluto sobre todo títulos, propiedades y demás que le perteneciera, esas cosas sólo podían pasar a mis manos. Seth y Enio no nos quería mucho, pero dispusieron todo para que tía Petunia no pudiera emprender ningún tipo de lucha por las posiciones de los Evans.

«Tía Petunia es una Evans de sangre, debió recibir algo más que una cuantiosa suma de dinero, merecía poseer algo de su linaje, sin embargo ni siquiera el título de señora Evans puede cargar, perdió todo derecho cuando se casó. ¿Porqué dejártelo a ti? El familiar con el que nunca se sintieron contentos. De acuerdo con las ideologías de la pureza, las artes oscuras, el elitismo, tía Petunia debió ser quien continuara el legado, pero _ellos_ te eligieron a ti. Mi madre murió pero a ella alguien le dijo el _Secreto_ _de los Evans_. Seth, tal vez Enio, no lo sé y ellos estaban vivos tras la muerte de mamá.

«Tú sabes el _Secreto de los Evans_, ¿Porqué no quieres contármelo?

&-&-&

— _¿Siempre ha sido tu familia, Potter? —le cuestionó repentinamente, posando sus manos en su vientre abultado; giró la cabeza para medir la distancia que había entre el sillón y su trasero, ella se sentó en el mullido mueble. Para tener casi nueve meses de embarazo, su vientre no estaba tan voluminoso, pero ella siempre había sido una persona delgada; a veces en exceso, ciertamente, su nueva figura le impedía la mayoría de los movimientos que estaba acostumbrada a hacer._

_Se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos, ella se dejó arrastrar por él, siempre lo hacía: mientras él la sujetara, ella nunca opondría resistencia. Sus cabellos rojos se desparramaban por el cuello y pecho de ella. Colocó sus manos en el vientre, podía sentir a su hijo moviéndose, ella sonreía delicadamente, detestaba a los niños, pero a este le iba a querer, lo sabía, era de ambos, era de él._

—_Sí, tenemos varias generaciones siendo Potters._

— _¿Incluso en los días oscuros?_

_¿Los días oscuros? No tenía idea de lo que ella decía, sus labios besaron la piel fría, suave y delicada de su esposa. —Tal vez, ¿deseas saberlo? Puedo investigarlo._

— _¿Por qué nunca preguntas nada de mi familia?_

—_No me interesa. —James le besó la barbilla—. Te tengo a ti, lo demás no me importa._

_Ella se reacomodó, permitiéndole toquetearla a gusto._

—_Algunas veces, no hay hombres en el linaje, en otras las mujeres de sangre pura son pocas, casarse entre familiares resulta contra producente a la larga. ¿Siempre fueron Potters?_

_James respiró profundamente, deteniéndose. —No, venimos de una rama de alguna familia aún más antigua._

— _¿Es mala?_

_Sonrió de forma traviesa. —Tal vez eres mi familiar, aunque fueras mi hermana te raptaría y me iría contigo._

—_Aunque fueras mi padre te seduciría. —Él sonrió—. Y tú familia ¿no ha hecho algo malo? . ¿Conoces algún sórdido detalle? —James torció los labios—. Vienes de una prole muy santa, eres demasiado bueno James._

—_Eso no pensaba _Snivellus.

_Ella se separó de él, se levantó del sillón rodeando su vientre con ambas manos, caminó por el lugar, parecía estar buscando algo. —James —su voz tembló—, si… si yo hiciera cosas malas ¿dejarías de amarme?_

_No entendía, no comprendía, pero ella no le miraba a los ojos, huía de él. —Tú no haces cosas malas, Lily._

_Ella giró su cabeza, posando su vista en él, lo acarició con la mirada, parecía decepcionada. — ¿Por qué no puedes ver mi maldad? Hablas como si fuera inocente, pero más sucia no me puedo sentir; me haces daño, James._

—_Tú también. —Ella observó la pared, dándole por completo la espalda—. Me lastimas cada vez que te desprecias, me duele ver tú incapacidad, para aceptar la bondad en ti._

—_No quiero ésta cosa dentro de mí._

_James bajó la mirada se giró hacia el lado contrario a ella. —Lo vas a tener, no puedes deshacerte de él, no matarías a propósito._

—_Puedo hacerlo, no soporto a los niños, me dan nauseas, me causan asco, tarde o temprano lo mataré; lo ahogare en la bañera, tal vez lo destace y me lo coma._

—_Mírame. —Ella se volvió hacia James, se plantó con la frente en alto completamente decidida—. Vivirías con el trauma de deshacerte de una parte tuya, algo que fue creado no con la oscuridad de tu linaje, sino con algo más puro que la luz misma._

—_Fue lujuria, James._

_James alzó una ceja, ella dejó de mirarle. — ¿Lo fue? —No tenía que preguntarlo, ambos sabía quién deseaba mentir—. Es nuestro, Lily, de nadie más y nadie lo tocará._

_Ella rió. —Un día le mataré._

_Él se levantó, caminó hasta ella para ponerle una mano sobre el vientre. —No lo harás —le susurró al oído. A ella le chocaba verse entre él y la pared, nunca podía hacer nada en su contra—. Porque me estarías matando a mí._

_Clavó una estaca en su corazón._

&-&-&

El viento gélido sopló directamente sobre su rostro, la oscuridad lo envolvía, le abrigaba. La luna se ocultaba tras un denso manto de nubles turbulentas, ni las pequeñas estrellas se atrevían a chismear entre nube y nube. Sus ojos viajaron por cada recoveco del bosque nebuloso que se abría delante de él; indomable y seductor, las tinieblas le llamaban, la maldad le reclamaba.

—Deberían aparecer los Gouldoon de cuernos arrugados. —La joven hizo sonar de sus oídos pequeños cascabeles, mientras tarareaba una canción—. Les gusta la música y la sangre, Harry. La música es un símbolo de maldad —prosiguió su compañera con aquella voz ensoñadora, casi efímera que poseía—, el ángel caído, nació con la música, fue música y cayó con ella; ésta se usa en el baile; éste lo es para seducir.

Escuchó en la lejanía un violín reverberando por las paredes de piedra, el sonido de una flauta o un arpa ocasionalmente.

—Si danzas en las noches como esta, en la que la luna creciente debería brillar con gran intensidad, pero las nubles la encubren, es más fácil atraerlos. —La rubia se puso a danzar dando vueltas y vueltas con los brazos extendidos, una canción a medias salía de su garganta.

— ¿No te importa lo siniestro de su naturaleza?

Ella siguió danzando con gracia. —La música, ella estuvo en el nacimiento del hijo de la aurora, sus composiciones también fueron maldecidas, ¿es mala? La danza, usada para despertar las más bajas pasiones ¿tiene algo de malo?

Harry sonrió, Luna era la única capaz de comprenderle o, al menos, si le pudiera decir las cosas le entendería.

— ¿Te puedo confesar algo, Luna?

Ella detuvo su andar, la frente le brillaba con perlado sudor. —No hoy, Harry. Los espíritus del aire errantes pueden difundir tus secretos, nunca los digas secretos con ellos sueltos, otro día.

Al chico le pareció gracioso el comentario. —Algún día saldrá a la luz, la verdad siempre cae por su propio peso.

Luna lo meditó detenidamente, de cualquier forma negó con la cabeza. —Sin la luna de testigo…

—Un día, seré el Señor Potter.

Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron como platos, resaltando aún más en su faz, la luz del rayo iluminó su rubio cabello, tornándolo blanco, en su rostro una mueca de locura demencial se plasmó y con el sonido del trueno se esfumó el gesto, para el consecuente rayo la joven continuó su danza, indiferente a lo dicho por su compañero. Harry dio media vuelta, volviendo a ser embelesado por la belleza del bosque prohibido, e inconscientemente acompañó a Luna con su tarareo. Recordaba esa canción, su madre la cantaba a menudo en las noches de luna llena, hablaba de una muchacha que asesinaba a su amante ¿Cómo iba? _"El amor que siento, me duele tanto y no puedo soportarlo, esta es nuestra maldición, por desafiar a toda regla, ¡oh amor mío! ¿Por qué idolatras a este cuerpo sucio? ¿Por qué adoro a tan abscedada compasión? Nana nita, ninata, nana nita, ninata. Ambos sabemos que esto no existirá más, pero en el más allá, algún día nos habremos de encontrar. Mi cordura se va contigo, mi humanidad también desaparecerá. Nana nita, ninata, nana nita ninata. Aunque sola me he de quedar, es mejor que sacrificar este sentimiento, a tan monstruosa sociedad. Nana nita, ninata, nana nita ninata."_

Las manecillas del reloj se movieron, marcando la hora; de inmediato las campanas comenzaron a sonar. Tumb, grave, seco, ensordecedor.

**El señor de la casa se paseaba por las mazmorras de la construcción, de vez en cuando alguna tenue luz se aparecía para guiar su camino, podría costearse el mejor sistema de iluminación, pero no necesitaba de aquello, conocía el camino hacia las entrañas de la tierra, él lo había construido casi con sus propias manos, además las paredes entrañaban secretos terribles, de los cuales uno no debía enterarse. El color azul parduzco de la última antorcha se desvaneció, dejándolo en completa oscuridad, sólo sus pasos y el latido de corazón incompleto eran lo único que le acompañaban; su nariz le indicó haber llegado a su destino. Piedra, humedad, almizclada con carne putrefacta y sangre era la bienvenida de aquel santuario oscuro. **

**Colocó sus manos sobre la pared para empujarla, esta cedió poco a poco, crujiendo estruendosamente; el interior era igual de oscuro o quizás más, una luz mortecina de color morado se encendió al final de la estancia, otra más y otra más formando una extraña figura.**

**Esculturas demoníacas plagaban el lugar, esqueletos colgaban de varios lados del techo, animales con malformaciones trataban de escapar del granito que les formaba. Un sonido animalesco resonó por el lugar, algo similar al croar de una rana, pero de forma aguda, metálica y como si algo le impidiera abrir bien la boca, casi rozando el desespero de un gemido de angustia. La luz de algunas velas se vio obstruida por la figura de algo amorfo, pero sin duda aterrador.**

—**No comerás el día de hoy, cariño.**

Una campana resonó por el lugar, seguida del sonido ensordecedor de un trueno, los cristales del castillo se estremecieron: una tormenta estaba dispuesta a azolar la tierra.

—_¿Harry? —Dubitativa, su compañera estiró la mano para tocarle por la espalda._

_El dio un paso hacia enfrente, evitando el tacto de Hermione; ahora necesitaba de la soldad._

— _¿Te gustan los cuentos de terror, Hermione?_

_La chica bufó._

—_Vamos, Harry, ha sido una semana pesada y no hemos terminado los trabajos del colegio —dijo Ron, tratando de aligerar el momento—, Hermione insiste en decir que el entrenamiento para auror será diez veces peor._

—_Me han dicho uno interesante, pero no se los puedo decir. _

—_Puedes confiar en nosotros, Harry._

_El chico asintió con la cabeza. —Lo sé, tengo cosas pendientes por terminar._

_Hermione esta vez sí le alcanzó a tomar por la muñeca. — ¿Es tu padre, Harry?_

_Harry giró su rostro lentamente hacia su compañera. —Es mi familia, Hermione —Harry jaló su brazo, soltándose de Hermione, caminó sin volver la mirada atrás, ni siquiera contestó a las frases de Ron, quien le invitaba a jugar algo de quidditch o ir a alguna otra parte._

— _¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore? —La voz profundamente ronca y seria de Ron, descolocó a Hermione por completo. La chica se encogió de hombros, en verdad no tenía la respuesta a esa incógnita, le preocupaban más las acciones de Harry._

—_Tú sabes…a pesar de la amabilidad del señor Potter, él…él es malo ¿verdad?_

_Ron observó a la chica con gran intensidad, conocían a Harry, su forma de pensar, de ver la vida, de vivir, sabían dónde estaban sus lealtades o, al menos, así lo querían ver. Un niño creado en la profundidad de las tinieblas, rodeado de rencor, odio, amargura y locura, resultaba ser el que más poseía una fortaleza y rectitud inimaginables, irónico ciertamente; mas aun cuando era _"El Elegido"._ Empero, en soledad de la noche, cuando los sueños se elevaban en forma de plegarias, la sombra de sus apellidos se apoderaba de él, en aquellos detalles que no se tomaban en cuenta aparecía la marca de su linaje._

— _¿Cómo alguien tan bueno puede dejarse consumir por la maldad?_

El reloj repicó una vez más, aquel vejestorio debía contar con más años de lo que se podían recordar, su sonido era ronco, gastado y viejo, tenía un tinte siniestro pues parecía anunciar la llegada de alguien pocos deseable.

_**Resurrección, la palabra le había caído como una patada en el hígado: imposible. Él conocía las mancias que embotellaban la fama, detenían la muerte y aseguraban la victoria. Sabía que aquello era imposible, ni siquiera la piedra milagrosa de Nicolas Flamel podía con eso, aunque les gustara alardear sobre ello; además cualquier cosa salida de aquellos rituales macabros, sólo desencadenaría en un ser maligno por entero, un ser condenado a alimentarse de la vida (y los vampiros no vienen a cuento), bebedor de sangre, sí, pero también comedor de carne humana o mamíferos de forma cruda, una mente domada por sus instintos animales, sanguinarios y crueles. No, ese ser no era un humano, era un engendro casi demoníaco.**_

—_**¿Es un chiste, no? —le susurró Lucius.**_

_**Snape se encogió de hombros, no quería enterarse para qué Voldemort quería revivir a Lily Evans o si en verdad creía que eso era posible; Voldemort había sobrevivido a la muerte por tener su alma fragmentada, pero Evans no tenía su alma repartida por toda Inglaterra ¿o tal vez sí?**_

—_**Ella asesinó a mucha gente, así se crean los horcruxes ¿no? —intervino Bella.**_

_**Difícil, sumamente difícil. No se sabía de algún Evans que había construido algún horcrux, no era un gran planteamiento para refutar semejante idea, pero Evans no era de esas que deliraba con su propia muerte, sin el alma, era poco lo que se podía hacer para tener un ser pensante y el cuerpo de Evans no les iba a servir de nada.**_

—_**El Señor Tenebroso me envió, diciéndole a un mendigo, que tenía a La Evans.**_

_**Snape entornó sus ojos ¿qué clase de mensaje era ese? —Tonterías.**_

_**Lucius negó con la cabeza. —No creo que fuera un juego, no esta vez al menos.**_

—_**¿A quién le ofreció eso?**_

_**Lucius se encogió de hombros. —Era un ser zarrapastroso, salido de los arrabales sin duda alguna, también demente, no le vi el rostro.**_

_**Snape bufó, Lucius decía que el Señor Tenebroso le ofrecía algo serio a un mendigo y afirmaba que no era un juego, tremenda incoherencia acababa de decir la cabeza de los Malfoy.**_

—_**He escuchado decir, que es un errante —dijo Bellatrix—, alguien de las épocas antiguas, un ser milenario.**_

_**Aquí iban de nuevo con sus cuentos idiotas, nadie vivía por milenios, tal vez los vampiros pero ellos no contaban, eran de una raza diferente.**_

—_**Él sabe, la historia de los Evans.**_

_Todas las civilizaciones pasan por momentos cruentos, incluso la siempre hermética, intachable y puntual sociedad inglesa tiene su época oscura. En aquellos tiempos en donde la violencia, el poder de la fuerza bruta y la crueldad gobernaban esta tierra, donde el honor del hombre se defendía con la fuerza de su espalda, se dio una guerra entre los magos, inclusive los muggles le tienen registrada. Esta era, fue la del apogeo de la magia, los magos convivían con la naturaleza, los muggles se entregan a los ritos antiguos, el poder de la mente iba más allá de lo que se podía ver o tocar, la creencia fiel a lo mágico dotaba de poder a todos lo que pisaban esta fantástica tierra. Era fácil salir y encontrarte con un ser de otra dimensión, pero demasiado poder vuelve locos a los humanos, magos o muggles por igual._

_Un hombre demente, sediento de poder y sangre por igual, creó un imperio de terror a su alrededor, azotando cada tierra que pisaba, invocando a los espíritus malignos, dándole poder a los más viles y sanguinarios dioses antiguos, vendía su alma mortal a cambio de eternidad. Creyéndose más astuto que todas las fuerzas mágicas, les robó el secreto de la inmortalidad, se armó de un ejército para luego exterminar a todas las fuerzas oscuras superiores, trajo la plaga a los lugares en donde se posaba, pues la muerte era su fiel compañera. Pero aquel que quiere el poder absoluto siempre se topará con gente de peor calaña, así pues las fuerzas del mal se unieron en su contra, pero lo negro no puede vencer a lo negro, así pues sólo lograron controlarlo, negándole a volver a pisar esta tierra, aunque jamás iba a poder tener el descanso eterno, algo que no está vivo, pero tampoco muerto. Para que su casta no continuara con su terror, el dios más antiguo de todos ellos le injurió:_

_Malditos, un linaje sucio y pueril hasta el último de su casta, marcados por el tamaño de la avaricia de su patriarca, todo aquel que nazca de esa sangre, será condenado por la eterna negrura y tormento, nadie escapa a la mano de la maldición dada por el temible antiguo oscuro._

—_Así pues, yo estoy maldito ¿no? —bufó el joven, mientras se volvía a colocar los lentes y se acomodó la capa negra, Lady Von Becker sonrió._

—_Dicen, no lo sé, que el linaje original ya no existe, pero las ramas bastardas…esas son otro cuento._

_Harry se sirvió una copa de vino tinto, no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por la historia, pero era una patraña sin duda alguna. Lady Von Becker le rodeó con sus brazos, su piel era muy suave, el tacto era agradable, la joven pegó sus labios a su oído. _

—_Ninguno de ese clan obtiene el descanso eterno, todos vagan eternamente, no entrando el cielo o en el infierno, esa energía no fluye, se estanca y apesta, por eso es poderosa, porque es vieja y antigua, demasiado tiempo cosechando únicamente energía que no puede ser liberada. El alma de tu madre debe estar atrapada en algún sitio._

—_Claro, claro —murmuró Harry, tratando de quitarse a la joven de encima, pero esta le envolvía con su cuerpo y esencia._

— _¿Has visto su tumba, Harry? —El chico tuvo ganas de romperle la botella de vino en la cabeza ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto—. Te has preguntado alguna vez, _¿realmente mi madre está adentro?_ Los rumores dicen que es una caja vacía, ni siquiera hay piedras adentro, cuestiona a tu padre, pídele que abra frente a tus ojos el sarcófago._

—_Eso es sacrilegio —bramó Harry. Sería una ofensa pedir semejante cosa._

— _¿Porqué? Si no hay nada adentro._

La hora de terror, del pánico y las pesadillas, alguien se la arrebataba de los brazos, escuchaba sus súplicas a lo lejos, a veces veía su cabellera roja entre la maleza, pero nunca podía verla completamente, menos aún tocarla.

Insano; no le importaba esta vida llena de soledad, locura, etiquetas inservibles, sólo quería tocarla.

La noche le acompañaba, la luna le iluminaba el paso entre los muertos, las estrellas le confundían.

Matar, matar, matar, era una acción mecanizada, nada dolía, nada se rompía en el interior porque ya estaba demasiado roto, el cristal se había descompuesto, la visión estaba nublada, teñida de rojo, descolorada por la sociedad, vuela, vuela pequeña paloma, antes de que te tomen como sacrificio.

Se alimentaría de la carroña, bebería la tierra injuriada, respiraría el sudor de los inocentes, quemaría sus principios, escupiría sobre sus amigos. No importaba, no interesaba.

Perversión, abominación, sería el todo, sería la nada, sería lo que fuera para obtener sus deseos, ya basta de altruismo, ya basta de bondad, arrasaría con todo, ya no quería seguir escuchando sus llantos.

Podía despedazar su alma si con esos conseguirá calmar la tortura, dolía enormemente, pudo haber escapado, quizás debió huir, tuvo la oportunidad, pero no se arrepentía de amar, sólo se lamentaba de no tener la fuerza para zanjar aquella alucinación.

Cae, se revuelca en el fango, convive con seres mitad humanos, mitad bestias ¿y qué? Es un ser despreciable, ya nada le queda para perder, no hay nada que pueda hacer, salvo intentar ganar.

La vuelve a escuchar, siempre gime, llora o se lamenta, él quiere verla, quiere tocarla, quiero decirle cuanto le ama, pero se lo impiden, no le dejan consolarla y vuelve a correr. Las llamas del infierno no son tan profundas como las del destino, con la cordura dilapidada, con el corazón seco, con el alma manchada, con lo que fuere, pero desea romper estas cadenas, esa cadencia con tendencia a la demencia.

Y se miran, y se gritan, y se llaman.

—¡JAMES!

Continúa su camino hacia ella, corriendo, desgarrando la piel, olvidando el alma, ignorando que las dimensiones no colindan.

—¡Lily!

La mansión vuelve a caer y estallar en llamas.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las Confesiones de Kirsche:

U.U Me tardé muchísimo, ciertamente no era la intención, pero pasaron muchas cosas, espero que haya valido la espera.

Necesito dos valientes que hayan leído Feeling the Darkness, que tengan tiempo y ganas de trabajar conmigo. ¿Qué es lo necesario para ser aceptado? Impecable ortografía, puntuación, gramática y sintaxis, con la capacidad de decir donde falla la cohesión y el sentido de las frase (Betas de mis fics no cuentan) errmp, también necesito una forma de comprobar esto. Basta con poder leer algo de ustedes (no importa si tiene muchos o pocos reviews).

-

**Reviews:**

**Reply: **BlancEspirit, Undomiel de Vil, Dark Guy, Konii, Emeraude.Lefey, Nadeshiko04, Kaito Seishiro, Quetzal29, Lettice-Evans-Potter, DecoBlack FM, kaori Potter, Piper Lupin, Wynn.91, Kitsune.

**E-mail:** Tomoe y Prongs (ya está aquí querido :D).

-

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

M.O.M

M.O.J

-

:D Reviews!!


	9. Padre Nuestro

Capítulo 9: Padre Nuestro.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_-&-&-&-&-&-&_

_¿Qué es el hombre, para que te acuerdes de él?  
¿Qué es el hijo de Ádan para que cuides de él?__  
(Salmo 9)_

_&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&_

Llovía, el frío otoño se teñía de gris plomizo. No importa cuánto se alejara su vista del cielo, sólo gris teñía su vida, el color comenzaba a ser asfixiante. Avanzó pos los pasillos con una lentitud casi etérea, se llevó una mano al rostro para luego pasárselo por el cabello; el gesto le hizo reír, se estaba convirtiendo en su padre. ¿Acaso no todo el mundo le recordaba el parecido con él? ¿Acaso no siempre deseó ser como él? Pero ¿quién sabía quién era James Potter?

—Harry ¿no vas a desayunar?

Hermione, cómo quería a esa joven, con sus brazos alrededor de gruesos libros, el pelo desordenado rodeando su cabeza, esos ojos castaños intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, sus gestos suplicando una oportunidad para entender la espiral interminable que era la vida de un Potter.

—No tengo hambre.

—Necesitas comer algo, Harry. —Dio un paso hacia delante—. Por favor.

Volvió su vista al cielo opaco, le recordaba al día en que había visto por primera vez la cripta de su madre, lo mucho que habría querido destruir ese lugar, el odio que se encendió en su corazón: él también era un Evans y un Potter. La verdad era que todas esas cosas comenzaban a perder su sentido ¿a dónde iría?

—Iré en un rato, por favor, déjame en paz.

La mano de la joven se colocó en el hombro de Harry, el chico dio un respingo. —No te dejes atrapar por su locura, Harry, tu padre tiene razón, deberías vivir tu propia vida.

¿Y cuál era esa?

Hermione se alejó lentamente en dirección al gran comedor, Harry la observó desaparecer al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, entonces siguió su camino, mirando el gris del cielo.

El día que se había enterrado el cuerpo de su madre, las tierras de los Potter había sido asoladas por una terrible lluvia. Podía recordar estar sentado en el rincón a lado de Remus y el recién nacido Faolan, ambos niños se acurrucaban al hombre cada vez que el cielo tronaba con toda su furia, inclusive cuando el viento se atrevía a silbar.

Asistió poca gente en realidad, muchos llevados por el morbo, querían ver con sus propios ojos a la primogénita demoníaca Evans bajo tierra y asegurarse de que nunca más se levantaría; por otro lado la penosa figura de James llamaba la atención, él siempre siendo un hombre alegre, radiante de felicidad, exudando positivismo, ahora se encontraba frente al féretro de su amada esposa, encerrado en un tenebroso mutismo, cubierto por ropas negras y una faz que pertenecía a un muerto, mas no a un vivo.

Seth y Enio recibían las condolencias, a lado de Charlus y Dorea, quien lloraba desconsoladamente; Dorea podía tener sus diferencias con Lily, pero le tenía aprecio a su nuera. De hecho Charlus y Dorea demostraban mayor dolor por la muerte de Lily que Seth y Enio; ellos permanecían imperturbables, con sus rostros impávidos, sus movimientos rectos, las miradas de desprecio y asco hacia la sociedad.

Los Evans nunca demostraban sentimientos.

Como borrar de sus memorias el momento en que el ataúd fue puesto bajo tierra, Sirius, Remus y Peter se encontraban a lado de James, Harry estaba en los brazos de su padre, sintiendo las lágrimas de él caerle en la cabeza, las paredes de mármol y oro no detenían toda la lluvia. Y Harry no lo soportó más, gritó, llamó a su madre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, haciendo resonar su voz por encima de todos los chillidos y murmullos, se volvió hacia sus tíos y les dijo a todos que ya no quería jugar más, sería un buen niño, ya no chillaría o dejaría que la ropa se le arrugara, comería cuidadosamente con los cubiertos, pero que le devolvieran a su madre, quería ver a su mamá.

James intentó hablarle, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, únicamente podía mirarle con unos ojos rojos, cansados de llorar, marcados con la negrura de una existencia obligada a la miseria, Harry sintió pena por él, tanta que su corazón parecía explotar.

También recuerda sus gritos desesperados cuando la cripta que contenía el sarcófago de su madre fue cubierta con el sonido seco del mármol. Harry se agitaba en los brazos de James y Sirius, clamando porque no encerraran a su madre en un lugar como aquel, Harry le rogó a James para sacar a Lily de ahí, era un lugar muy frio, cerrado, triste y húmedo. Harry quería a su madre devuelta en casa, merodeando en el cuarto principal, rumeando por ahí por la tardanza de su esposo, planeando la cena, observándolo desde la lejanía jugar por los recovecos de la mansión Evans, gruñéndole a James cualquier bobería, quejándose de la gente incauta que iba a su salón de té, blandiendo su lengua viperina contra toda su familia, intentando descubrir cómo era que Dorea tenía una habilidad innata para hacer reír a Harry.

El pecho se le oprimía al recordarlo, sentía sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, la fuerza del viento, el estruendo del trueno, la crueldad del relámpago, su padre cayendo de rodillas, la vida se había apagado. ¿Y ahora? Ahora le decían que todo era una farsa, Lily Evans, no estaba en ese lugar.

&-&-&

Vida, salud, lealtad, riqueza y grandeza, salve señores de la sangre pura. Ser un sangre pura es más de lo que se ve, uno los observa y piensa en ridículas tradiciones de antaño, magia negra, dinero, crueldad, traición, desolación. Nunca nadie piensa sobre los sueños rotos, las noches amargas en pleno llanto, ni las ganas desesperadas de salir corriendo de esa jaula de oro para ser alguien normal. Sólo te apuntan con el dedo y dicen: tú eres un inhumano.

Y uno casi los veía como la realeza, quizás lo fueran, ella no se quejaba de vivir esa vida, ella era de la realeza, después de todo era la "princesa" de papá y papá siempre tenía la razón. Se levantó de la cama con calma, sus movimientos eran delicados aunque llenos de arrogancia, sus compañeras de cuarto le miraron de mala gana; nunca se habían llevado bien y a ella poco le importaba, nadie estaba a la altura de la hija de James Potter, la fría, pusilánime Kali Erzebeth Potter.

Padre no es aquel que te da la vida, ser el donador de esperma no es suficiente. Madre no es quien te trae a este mundo o te amamanta, dar de comer no es lo único. Ella no sabe de donde vino, ni le interesa, ella no recuerda quien era antes, ni quiere saberlo, ni siquiera sabe que día vio la luz de este mundo, a ella le gusta la oscuridad de cualquier forma. Ella siempre será Kali Erzebeth Potter, nació el día en que estuvo por primera vez en los brazos de su amado padre, James Potter; tiene un hermano mayor al cual detesta, dos hermanos menores que le irritan y una madrastra a la cual odia, esta viene acompañada de un nuevo miembro para la familia. Ella es una Potter; no hay duda de eso, criada para convertirse en una Evans.

Sale de su habitación, escuchando a sus compañeras murmurar en su cara. Tienen envidia de las cosas que ella posee, pues ninguna de ellas por muy sangre pura que sea, tiene un padre tan benevolente como el suyo, ninguna de ellas obtiene el más caro capricho, ninguna de ellas tiene un padre tan poderoso como el de ella.

—¿Nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo?

—Buenos días, Malfoy. —Continúa su camino, ignorando a la panda de Slytherin que se dicen ser familiares de ella, incluso a la mocosa Lestrange; aunque a ella le regala una media sonrisa, después de todo no son tan diferentes.

Así es, Deneb Lestrange también era adoptada, Bellatrix ¿o debería decirle tía Bella? Bueno, ella nunca pudo tener hijos por siempre estar en la batalla, los constantes golpes, maldiciones, esfuerzos y demás, hicieron que tuviera varios abortos, al final los sanadores le dijeron que no podría concebir jamás. Pero una familia con tradición debe tener un hijo, así pues se pusieron en la búsqueda de alguien que les hiciera el favor, naturalmente debían ser esta gente, sangre pura y la encontraron desde luego.

Tanto Kali como Deneb fueron objeto de muchos chismorreos y desprecio en sus primero años, aunque más Kali que Deneb. Finalmente la segunda fue una ardua búsqueda para poder tener un hijo sangre pura. Kali llegó a la puerta de Seth y Enio Evans, podría ser hasta una muggle común y corriente, pero un día demostró su poder, así que la gente se limitó a especular sobre si ella era una "sangre sucia". Los muggles imbéciles no sabían qué hacer con una bruja y la opción más fácil fue dejarla por ahí tirada, triste pero podría ser cierta la historia, hasta que le tocó entrar a Hogwarts.

Kali nunca sospechó nada de su nula conexión sanguínea con la gente que le rodeaba, finalmente todos la trataban como si ella hubiera sido hija de Lily y James Potter, además ¿cómo sospecharlo? Tenía el cabello rojo, quizás más encendido y de color más vulgar que Lily Evans, pero el cabello rojo no es una propiedad tan común en Inglaterra. Sus facciones eran finas, y si uno buscaba bien, encontraba cierto parecido entre ella y James, los ojos negros bien pudieron ser de Seth Evans, ¿lo ven? Tenía todo los elementos, pero un día escucha algunas cosas y comienza a dudar. No, a esa edad el tema de _¿cómo vienen los niños al mundo? _Es cosa de mamá, papá, flores, abejitas, cigüeñas y lechugas. Sin embargo, por muy pequeño que uno sea, se puede entender que mamá no es mamá, si ella murió mucho antes de que tú llegarás a casa, así una cosa lleva a la otra. Poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts, su padre le dijo la verdad.

No lloró, ni se sintió mal, James no era su padre biológico, vale, pero era quien la había criado, alimentado, vestido, cuidado, amado, etc., etc., y eso lo convertía en su único padre. Lily Evans no había hecho nada por ella, salvo ser la imagen de la madre y el ícono que papá había alimentado con cuentos de hadas. Naturalmente su mente había fantaseado con ver llegar a un hombre o a una mujer, que se proclamaran sus padres y surge la duda ¿Qué harías? Ella sabía muy bien su respuesta: mi padre es James Potter, no sé, ni quiero saber de nadie más.

Así pues, siempre ha estado deseosa de cumplir cualquier cosa que él le pida, ser como Lily Evans se contaba dentro de eso, porque para su padre la mujer perfecta, era ella y una hija de él, debía resguardar esas cosas. No era un suplicio para Kali a decir verdad, ella siempre había admirado a _mamá_ y todas las hijas quieren ser como mamá (o al menos ella sí quería serlo). Entrar en Slytherin lo había visto muy difícil, ya que no sabía de la pureza de su sangre, pero en cuanto McGonagall había puesto el sombrero en su cabeza, este gritó sin dudar: ¡Slytherin! Y ella fue feliz, Harry un engurrumino, la adoptada hija había ido a Slytherin, en tanto que pomposo niño mimado, hijo de la sacrosanta demoniaca señora Evans, había terminado en Gryffindor, así que muy _Evans_, resultaba que no era.

De ahí, mucha gente la había aceptado, entrar en Slytherin era una prueba sobre la pureza y el poderío de la sangre que se lleva en las venas.

El desayuno en Hogwarts siempre le había parecido insípido, demasiado aburrido a comparación de la vida en casa, el calor que infundía en ella la presencia de su padre. Las lechuzas entraron en el comedor a gran velocidad, la que le llevaba el diario no tardó en ubicarla, con un movimiento de su mano extendió el periódico.

El sonido de una cuchara cayendo al suelo resonó aunque no fue capaz de opacar las pláticas del Gran Comedor, ni las detuvo. Se levantó de su asiento con el diario en las manos, avanzó hasta la puerta principal, su hermano andaba con lentitud hacia el gran comedor, teniendo la vista perdida en el horizonte. Kali fue hasta él.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron los gestos de desagrado se hicieron patentes, la rivalidad de hermanos en ellos dos era muy evidente; Harry torció los labios antes de exhalar un bufido, por lo cual no vio la mano alzada de su hermana, apenas si reaccionó tras haber sido abofeteado, los pocos transeúntes se detuvieron para observar el espectáculo.

—Insolente, imbécil. Mira lo que has hecho. —Tras aventarle el periódico a la cara, Kali se fue hacia las mazmorras.

&-&-&

"_**El primer día de la semana, muy temprano, fueron las mujeres al sepulcro, llevando los perfumes que habían preparado. Pero se encontraron con una novedad: la piedra que cerraba el sepulcro había sido removida, y al entrar no encontraron el cuerpo del Señor Jesús."**_

Resurrección

Bellatrix observó el fuego fijamente, realmente no quería creer en esas palabras, era la primera vez que pensaba en que tal vez Lord Voldemort estaba ligeramente tocado del cerebro. La mujer se removió en su lugar visiblemente incómoda, no podía entrar en su cabeza semejante acción, era…imposible.

—Snape, ¿realmente…realmente es posible?

El hombre alzó una ceja antes de darle la espalda a Bella y continuar caminando alrededor del recinto como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—No, pero tampoco tenía mucha fe en que el Señor Oscuro pudiera llegar tan lejos.

Bellatrix asintió, entendía el sentimiento. No, no era que no creyeran en las capacidades del Señor Tenebroso, una cosa era imponerse en el Wizengamot ayudado por aquellos que tenía poder y voz en aquella junta, otra cosa era dominar Gran Bretaña y expandirse por el mundo. Si bien no reinaba aún la isla, eso no significaba que iba perdiendo, además el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba ganando fuerza fuera del reino inglés. Sin embargo…una cosa era conquistar el mundo, otra resucitar a los muertos, eso estaba fuera del alcance aún de un poderoso mago. Aquello era equipararse a un Dios.

La mujer rió a carcajada batiente, la idea resultaba demasiado inverosímil, aún para su Señor.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Bella?

La mujer dejó de reír de inmediato al escuchar la voz del Lord. —Perdone la imprudencia.

—Crucio. —La voz de Bellatrix se escuchó a través de los recovecos del sombrío lugar, penetrando hasta en aquellos pequeños huecos por donde el agua de vez en cuando se colaba—. Cuando yo hago una pregunta, espero una respuesta certera. Pero esta vez vamos con algo de retraso, así que eres libre.

Bellatrix asintió, sentándose a un lugar prudente de su señor. Snape meneó con la cabeza antes de sentarse de lado derecho a Lord Voldemort. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a los mortífagos restantes del círculo interno.

—¿Qué noticias me tienes Nott?

El hombre se removió de su asiento. —Fuimos a la cripta de la familia Evans, buscamos lo que nos había pedido, Señor, pero no había nada. El féretro estaba completamente vacío. Preguntamos a los asistentes del funeral, según informan la caja era pesada y Potter hizo un drama

Voldemort frunció el ceño antes de lanzar un par de crucios. —Cuando digo: ¿qué noticias me tienes? quiero escuchar algo nuevo. ¿Y bien?

—No entra nadie que no sea de la familia, sólo ciertos elfos tiene permiso para limpiar el lugar, todos son de confianza de Potter, estamos buscando algún lugar en donde pueda estar los retos de la mujer de Potter.

El Señor Oscuro no estaba contento, cualquier podía sentirlo.

—¿Y para que quieres un cuerpo? —Todos los mortífagos miraron con desdén al ser que le hablaba tan despreciablemente a Voldemort, ese tipo estaba completamente loco—. No necesitas el cuerpo de Evans, ni creo que lo consigas, llama el alma.

Voldemort rodó los ojos. —Se necesita al cuerpo o alguna parte al cuerpo para invocar el alma. O algún familiar.

—Yo…—dijo Bella inmediatamente.

—Carne de su carne, Bella.

—¿Qué tal el muchacho? —exclamó Lucius.

Voldemort frunció los labios, ¿qué había estado haciendo los últimos años? Ah, sí ya lo recordaba, tener al muchacho, sí, sí, claro. La invocación de un espíritu para lo que él necesitaba, no era cosa sencilla y el muchacho jamás le prestaría semejante ayuda, ni siquiera con un potente Imperio podría lograrlo.

—No los necesitas, sólo invócalo.

Imposible, así no servía la magia. —Sería en vano, necesitamos el cuerpo.

—Sólo, si el alma se ha ido.

Evans llevaba años muerta, por supuesto que el alma se había ido. —¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí?

El ser soltó una risita escalofriante, no, no era un sonido sádico y helado, como el tono de Voldemort, pero rayaba en los demente. —El cuerpo no está en la cripta, el féretro es una caja vacía que nunca fue ocupada, ellos conocen las mancias más oscuras de toda Inglaterra. ¿Piensas que ella está fuera de este mundo?

¿Potter intentando resucitar a su amante? Para la agonía mortal en la que el bobo se había encerrado era más que plausible, pero aún así la resurrección de los muertos, no sólo era magia negra, sino un tabú. El pequeño no llegaría a tales extremos ¿o sí? Voldemort se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quizás en su autoflagelación la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura se desvaneció de su cabeza, no soportó la separación poniéndose a jugar a los alquimistas. Aunque hubiera logrado trae el espíritu de su esposa, cosa sumamente difícil, falta el poder retenerlo, se necesitaba un…recipiente.

—¿Qué sucedería si la llamo y ella está atada a algún objeto o persona?

—Sí la llamada es fuerte, responderá y será destruido el contenedor.

Voldemort tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, aquello sonaba interesante, quizás descubrirían la verdadera razón por la que Potter tomó por esposa a una flacucha insulsa, cuando todo el mundo sabía que en su mente la única mujer existente era Evans.

—Pero necesitas tener un recipiente adecuado.

Voldemort torció los labios en lo que se podría llamar una sonrisa. —Tenemos a La Evans.

—¡NO! Eso no servirá.

Nadie, nunca jamás le daba una orden al Señor Tenebroso, aquello era un suicidio.

—Habrá que probar.

El hombre hizo resonar su fuerza sobre la mesa. —No me retes, mocoso.

Bella se regocijaba en su asiento, esperando el momento exacto en el que Voldemort le lanzara un par de maldiciones al condenado irrespetuoso, obviamente de esta no saldría con vida.

—No, tú no me retes, recuerda lo que hablamos.

El hombre lanzó un par de bufidos. —Te será inútil, se necesita otro tipo de cosas menos frágiles. Usa una de tus mortífagas, quizás esa con sangre familiar sea buena, hay parentesco al menos.

Voldemort miró a Bellatrix intensamente, la mujer sintió su corazón palpitar con demasiadas fuerza, ella quería ser una silenciosa observadora o una activa hacedora del terror de Voldemort, no un conejillo de indias.

—Evans no le tenía demasiado aprecio a la hora de morir, pero voy a pensarlo.

&-&-&

—¿Harry?

El chico miraba el fuego danzar tranquilamente desde el sofá, ignorando a toda la gente de su alrededor, a sus pies yacía el reportaje sobre la profanación a la cripta los Evans.

—Habla con nosotros, Harry.

—Somos tus amigos.

Harry miró de reojo de Ron y Hermione, antes de volver su atención al fuego. —Hermione, necesito de tu ayuda.

La chica se sentó a lado de su amigo, Ron se sintió ligeramente disgustado. —Habla, Harry.

Harry observó a Ron y le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento a su lado, el pelirrojo le obedeció, en silencio.

—Voy a dejar la escuela. —Ambos recibieron la noticia como si el joven les hubiera pateado en el estómago—. Mi padre. —Hermione odiaba esa palabra en los labios de Harry—. Tenemos cosas que arreglar, además no necesito terminar la escuela para ser el próximo señor Potter. Lo requerido no se aprende en un lugar como este, además tengo a Voldemort y su horcrouxs

—Necesitas terminar Hogwarts, cualquier mago promedio lo requiere, si quieres trabajar en el Ministerio… —comenzó a perorata Hermione.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Hermione? No voy a trabajar en el Ministerio, sino para los Potter.

Hermione le sonrió antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro. —No, si no quieres, tú te convertirás en un gran auror, yo lo sé.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Hermione —murmuró el chico tomando entre sus manos la mano de su amiga—, tú sabes… —Él chico intento continuar, pero no supo como hacerlo, había demasiadas ideas en su cabeza—, soy un Potter-Evans, el Ministerio de Magia no va a querer aceptarme.

—Eso es ridículo, Harry. Tú has combatido al mago más oscuro que se ha visto en décadas, también te has defendido de varios ataques de los mortífagos.

—Y soy el hijo de un siniestro linaje. Por favor, Hermione. —Harry se puso de pie dándoles la espalda a los chicos. —No puedo vivir eternamente en la burbuja de cristal de mi padre, ya no soy un niño.

La chica lanzó un bufido. —¿Y tu despertar a la realidad es convertirte en el próximo Señor Potter?

—Mi padre no es un ser despreciable, Hermione.

No, sólo un asesino. —Tampoco es digno de alabanza.

—Tiene…sus puntos destacables —añadió Ron a toda prisa, no podía permitir que las cosas estallaran—, no creo que para salir de la burbuja que ha puesto tu padre, tengas que salir de Hogwarts. Él tampoco lo querría y lo sabes.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no encontraría en ellos ningún tipo de apoyo para esta cruzada. Pero es que ellos tampoco entendían, ni podían entender lo que sucedía.

—Ya tomé mi decisión de cualquier forma, nadie podrá detenerme, hay cosas más importantes que aprender lo que hay en los libros, Hermione. Mi familia me necesita.

—No —exclamó Hermione agarrando a Harry por el antebrazo—. Tu padre, es el que está peleando por tu familia, también está Sirius, Remus, Nessa, Peter, Leira, así que no te necesitan, tienes un propósito aquí, Harry.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es, Hermione? ¿Entregar la tarea a tiempo? ¿Crees que eso es más importante que mantener a salvo a mis hermanos? ¿O cuidar de las propiedades de los Evans?

—No lo entiendes, Harry.

—No, Hermione. ¡Eres tú quien no tiene idea! —gritó Harry—. Siempre que algo sucede levantas tu dedo en contra de mi familia, de las decisiones de mi padre o de mi manera de pensar, pero tú vives en un mundo diferente. No sabes lo que pasamos todos los días.

—¿Qué no? Harry, soy una sangre sucia, tengo tantas oportunidades de sobrevivir en esta época como tú de volverte un seguidor de Eduard. Mi familia está en peligro.

—Sí, pero no tanto como la mía, Hermione. Somos el blanco, no sólo de Voldemort, sino del Ministerio, Orden del Fénix y cualquier loco maníaco. No importa lo que hagamos, siempre somos los malos, tú siempre vas a decir que hemos hecho algo malo.

—Harry, no…

Harry quitó con brusquedad la mano que Hermione tenía en su antebrazo. —Lamento que no compartas mis ideas, pero no pienso cambiar.

La chica intentó rebatir con él, pero Ron le agarró por la manga de la túnica. —Déjalo ir, Hermione, sabe lo que hace.

Ella se sentó a lado a lado de Ron con los brazos cruzados. —Va a la guerra, Ron, por supuesto que no sabe lo que hace.

—Para él, lo más importante es su familia, ha sido criado para anteponer la familia en cualquier situación. ¿Eso te parece tan malo? Si mi familia estuviera en esa situación.

Hermione lanzó un gran resoplido. —Mi familia está en peligro, pero necesito de conocimientos para poder salvarla.

Ron rodó los ojos, los conocimientos para ser la cabeza de la familia Evans, no se encontraban en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, sino en la sangre derramada. —Es un linaje muy pesado, Hermione. No entiendo muy bien, los Weasley no estamos apegados a esas viejas creencias, pero todas esas familias adineradas y puras son otro cuento, sostener un apellido de semejante calibre no es tan fácil.

—Uno es lo que quiere ser, no tiene porqué convertirse en un jefe de familia. ¿Qué es esto? La vieja Escocia.

Ron miró hacia el techo, no, ella nunca lo entendería. —¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

—Que tú seas un insensible no significa…

Ron se giró para ver a su amiga a los ojos fijamente, los ojos castaños de la chica le rehuyeron, no era momento para escenas íntimas. —Es mi amigo, no quiero verlo hundirse en semejante infortunio.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¡Ron!

—No me gusta su manera de pensar, al menos no del todo; pero entiendo porqué es así, Hermione. Es inevitable, quizás tú puedas ver el mundo de diferentes cosas, no estás atada por las creencias mágicas, en el mundo muggle, también debe existir cosas como está ¿no? Lo mobles, creo.

—Nobles —le corrigió la joven.

—Entiendes, nacieron ahí, pueden revolucionar una cosa u otra, no todo a la vez, sería egoísta…como tú-sabes-quien. Además, Hermione siempre has pensando en lo mejor para ti, no en él.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Ron suspiró. —Te has preguntado si Harry sería feliz siendo auror o el señor Potter.

—¡Por supuesto que auror! Él siempre ha soñado con eso…

—No, Hermione. Él sueña con tener duelos, cazar aquellos que persiguen a su familia, poder salvar personas, pero para eso no necesita ser auror, le basta con ser el Señor Potter. Más allá de eso, convirtiéndose en el Señor Potter, no tendría que rendir cuentas a nadie, sin instigaciones ni acusaciones hacia su familia. Mi padre conoció al actual Señor Potter, cuando era más joven y trabajaba para el ministerio. Pese a que siempre estaba contento, lanzando bromas a diestra y siniestra, a veces se le podía ver meditabundo, pues también era objeto de acusaciones, recibía el desprecio de aquellos que odiaban a su esposa y su familia; nunca se defendió de aquellas cosas. Muchas veces lo que decían no era cierto, al mismo tiempo, cargaba consigo el título de ser un sangre pura y no sólo eso, sino el hijo de un Jefe de Departamento, favorito del Ministro de Magia. Sus proezas pasaban a ser menospreciadas por tanto títulos sobre su camino. ¿Puedes entender eso?

—Haré lo necesario para que no tenga que cargar con semejante cruz.

En los ojos de Ron apareció una gran sombra de decepción, Hermione siempre estaba demasiado preocupada por Harry.

&-&-&

Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el camino, a veces ya no recordaba cómo es que había sido en antaño, incluso a veces se preguntaba si había sido él quien hizo aquello, pero nunca llegaba a una respuesta certera, cada vez que intentaba convencerse de que era verdad la fantasía y el dolor de entremezclaban en su cabeza, haciéndole notar quela memoria es tan segura como una hoja seca en el árbol en donde creció. Sin embargo cuando intentaba decirse que no había sido él, se encontraba recordando a la perfección la risa que brotaba de sus propios labios, incluso podía escucharse y sentir el viento pasar entre sus dientes. Sí, la sangre había sido derramaba por sus propias manos, con esas aristocráticas manos a las cuales les enseñaron a perdonar y aliviar.

En momentos como aquellos en donde la cordura parecía hacerle compañía, levantaba la vista hacia el cielo, mirando las estrellas que murmuraba nuestra suerte, preguntándoles insistentemente ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? ¿A dónde te has ido fe mía? ¿Por qué no pude sostener con ambas manos este sueño? ¿Amar te duele demasiado? ¿Acaso la tragedia siempre tiene la razón? Ya no sabe, ya no recuerda, ya no anhela. Padre que estas en los cielos, dime ¿Por qué me has abandonado? Padre, ¿aún soy tu hijo? Padre ¿qué es ser padre? Padre ¿perdonarás mis pecados? Padre ¿lamentas haber amado? Padre ¿lamentas este derramamiento de sangre? Padre me he perdido, me he lastimado y no deseo regresar al buen camino, porque no importa si el diablo besa mi alma o si ya tengo mi lugar en el infierno, vivir esta vida es aun más doloroso que pensar en un infinito tormento. No sé a dónde voy, no sé a dónde tengo que llegar, pero avanzo en este mar nebuloso, intentando encontrarme para perder, quiero soltarme de estas cadenas terrenales para abrazar las ataduras de las dimensiones místicas deletéreas, quiero ir al fondo de la maldad, para verla una vez más y desvanecerme en la nada, quiero volverme eternidad para olvidar.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el frío cristal, negrura, desolación, una vida sin color…o quizás debía decir sin vida. Intentó formar una sonrisa pero sus labios (¿no?) lo lograron, dolía demasiado, quizás era mejor decir: ya no dolía. Y aquello era aún más devastador, volverte indiferente a todo cuando tienes muchas cosas que sentir, desearía soplar cenizas de su ayer o preguntarse cómo va el rompecabezas de su lógica rota, de esa manera notaría la pérdida de algo, sin saber realmente lo que es. Era mejor que estar consciente de lo perdido y ser consciente de no poder recuperarlo.

Estúpida demencia. Venga lógica tu reino.

Suspiró lentamente llevándose las manos a la cara, se recargó sobre la pared, la lluvia hacia un sonido hermoso, era como si las desgracias cayeran del cielo, aliviando un poco el dolor de los afligidos; una lástima el no poder caer un diluvio inundando por entero a la tierra para acallar su dolor ¿aquello serviría?

Tarareó una vieja canción de cuna, hacía demasiado que no escuchaba las nanas, a él le gustaban mucho esas canciones, de alguna manera tranquilizaban, pero al mismo tiempo alertaban los sentidos, eran cosas mórbidas. No, no, no era por las letras, sino por la tonada, ya sabes…tranquila, apaciguadora, como el asesino que te seduce y engaña para luego ¡zas! Arrebatarte la vida. Sí, algo así era.

Los cielos retumbaron después de iluminar la estancia, las blancas paredes se encontraban manchadas de rojo sangre, no había nada más en la estancia que cuerpos o pedazos de estos sobre el suelo y al fondo una escalera que se sumergía en las entrañas de la tierra; ni siquiera había alguna veladora o antorcha, todo estaba a oscuras. Nadie quiere ver tanta sangre y desperdicios después de todo, aunque la luz no vendría mal de vez en cuando, así uno no se tropezaba, ni se obligaba a andar a las vivas, quizás la próxima vez que entrara podría una antorcha para iluminar el lugar.

Muertos y más muertos, que desperdicio de espacio. No quería apurarse a hacer su trabajo, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, no podría salir de ahí para cumplir su deber, así que no había prisa y a los muertos, tampoco les incomodaba estar ahí, ninguno de ellos protestaba.

Volvió su mirada al cielo que se arremolinaba, impetuoso y majestuoso como solo la gran Gaia puede hacerlo, el viento se azotaba con fuerza contra la construcción haciendo vibrar los cristales. Ah, madre, lo notas, aquí está uno de tus podridos hijos, lástima que no puedas entrar y yo no te quiera dejar pasar. Oh diosa benefactora y castigadora, por favor déjame seguir soñando, déjame seguir con este castigo, hasta que mi alma se consuma, hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas, hasta que mi locura me arranque la vida. Y la diosa se remueve y enoja, quiere que vuelva hacia la luz, pero ella misma en su forma misteriosa le envolvió en los brazos de una de sus más crueles hijas, ella misma le entregó a la oscuridad. Madre, tú no sabes de las necesidades del hombre, madre no sabes lo que siente el padre.

La soledad siempre le había sentado mal, lo llevaba a hablar consigo mismo y sus penas, eran demasiado aburridas para entretenerle. Comenzó a llevar los cuerpos hacia abajo con su varita. A veces se preguntaba si una vez le había disgustado la matanza, o si se había incomodado al tratar de cerca a un muerto, pero a estas alturas ya le daba igual, ya no distinguía, ya no veía, sólo andaba y construía.

_Porque esta es la mano del destino, este el testamento que yo dejo, maldito aquel que no lo siguiere: nunca bajes la cabeza, ignora el paso del tiempo y la ambigüedad de la sociedad, arcaico tu pensamiento pero firme e inhumano. No eres luz, siempre serás oscuridad, ella es tu compañera y aliada, el poder que te da es absoluto y es único, este nunca se comparte, pues es singular, nunca plural. "Sobre la sangre, el dolor y la desdicha levanta tu reino."_

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

La inspiración que da la madrugada y el sueño…es fenomenal ¿no? Mejor que fumarme algo.

Si, ya sé, yo misma me podría llevar a la hoguera por largarme no sé cuánto tiempo (pero no he estado inactiva, quienes van por el LJ, pueden ver que escribo algo meme semanalmente, a veces de HP, a veces de otras cosas, a veces de Feeling). No tengo una excusa buena, salvo el decirles que ciertamente paso por una depresión en mi amor por el fandom de HP y un desquiciado fanatismo por Kaname-sama de Vampire Knight, no culpen al bishie, él no tiene la culpa de ser tan desgraciadamente MOE y OMG, pero alguien taaann ambiguo como él, con ese toque tan sexymente siniestro, naturalmente que cautivaría mi atención tarde o temprano, so. De cualquier forma, tras una largaaa ausencia de musa, la cosa regresó en una noche (sí una jodida noche) y saqué está cosa. El próximo capítulo lo saco en menos de un mes, no me pregunten cuando, pero en menos de un mes y eso es seguro.

Reviews…contestados a más tardar mañana.

-

Dejen comentarios o maldiciones…me las merezco.

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.


End file.
